Shatter Me
by Dreamer-Girl96
Summary: **Last in Jewel of Neverland trilogy** The missing year has Storybrooke in confusion and chaos. Felix and Serena are back to being reluctant allies, Henry has no memory of his home, and Zelena has the Dark One captive, along with Peter and Amy. It's a race against time to save the past and stop Zelena from preventing her sisters from never being born.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: We're here, guys.**

**Last one.**

**So bear with me through-**

**A. The cover photo. I found the picture on google so credit to whoever made it. I just put in the title and changed the filter XD**

**B. A few things because Once isn't always clear on when exactly some things happened so I have to mess around with it a bit and get creative.**

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

_"I'm hoooome!"_

_Tiger Lily's voice rang out, causing a bunch of fairies to scatter and fly into their small fairy homes. Most of them looked fear-stricken, each of them trying to get away as their wings could take them. Two of them ran into each other when they weren't paying attention, causing them to lose their balance and fall to the ground, narrowly missing the tan, pink fairy who was skipping towards a particular green flower with a cheeky grin on her face._

_"Tink! You won't believe the wicked bitch I had to deal with earlier today-"_

_"Magenta?"_

_"-who I'm sure was a lovely person deep down underneath her green skin." Tiger Lily turned around and flashed an innocent smile at Blue, who was flying towards her with a grim expression._

_"Hey, Blue," she greeted her cheerfully. "Nice night, huh? Do you know where Tink is? She's usually home by now."_

_Blue took a deep breath. "Magenta, I think we should find a private place to talk."_

_Tiger Lily narrowed her eyes. "I'd prefer to be surrounded by witnesses, thank you." She sniffed in a superior manner. "Now where's Tinkerbell?"_

_"I'm afraid she's gone."_

_She blinked slowly. "Gone . . . as in dead? Or gone as in not here?"_

_Blue sighed. "Gone as in her wings have been stripped and her fairy privileges revoked."_

_"WHAT!?" Tiger Lily exploded. She stomped her small foot, glaring furiously at the brunette woman. "Why the fuck would you do that!?"_

_Normally she would receive a scolding for using inappropriate language or talking so rudely to the woman who was practically the fairies queen. But now she could see that Blue was trying to avoid a scene. Oh but Tiger Lily would give one. She'd give her pure hell for this._

_"She stole pixie dust," Blue replied calmly._

_Tiger Lily's eyes widened. shook her head. "Tink wouldn't do that," she insisted. "I know she wouldn't. Not unless there was a good reason."_

_"She did it in order to help the student of the Dark One."_

_Relief clouded the pink fairy's mind so completely that she burst out laughing before she could help it. "Regina!?" she exclaimed, ignoring the startled look on Blue's face. "Tink was trying to help her? Oh bless her heart I love that cute little blondie." She shook her head. "It's okay, Blue. She just was trying to be a good fairy. You can bring her back." Still chuckling, Tiger Lily began to head back to her own dark pink flower._

_"I'm afraid I can't do that."_

_Tiger Lily froze mid-step, feeling as though someone had doused her with ice water. Carefully she turned around, meeting the Blue Fairy's brown eyes that reminded her of steel._

_ "Sure you can," Tiger Lily said slowly. "You better hurry too. She might be cold and __hungry, or scared. Living in the human world is unnatural and scary for a fairy."_

_"She broke the rules, Magenta," Blue said gently. "She can't return."_

_"So what?" Tiger Lily snapped. "I've broken the rules six thousand times and you've never cast me out!"_

_"She's not coming back," Blue said flatly. "I'm sorry." With that, she waved her wand and vanished, her usual method of dealing with the arguments she had with the young fairy when she thought she was right but wouldn't be able to convince Tiger otherwise._

_Tiger Lily took out her own wand, staring at it for a long time. It was beautiful, made from the wood of a cherry tree with small vines covered with tiny flowers laced around it. Her fingers traced the smooth, polished wood, and tapped the tip._

_"If she's not coming back then neither am I."_

_With a loud 'snap', she broke the wand in half and chucked it over her shoulder, not even bothering to look at where it landed. _

_Though a squeak of pain from her friend Nova gave her a slight indication. _

* * *

A harsh ache settled in Felix's head. The glaring sunlight beaming straight into his eyes didn't do much to help it. He rolled over onto his stomach, desperate to catch a few more minutes of sleep. The grass was soft underneath him and there was a cool nip in the air. His thick clothes did well to keep the cold out though and soak up the warmth instead. The weather here sure was a change compared to Neverland, where it was always unpredictable.

More sleep might do him some good, he decided. Then he could go back to whatever it was that he was doing.

His eyebrows furrowed together. What had he been doing? And when did he go to sleep?

Frowning, his head snapped up. He was in the middle of the forest in Storybrooke. There was the well that he had planted the curse in, that part he remembered clearly.

But where had Pan and Amy gone? They had come to try and stop him. And what about that other stupid girl? Hadn't she tackled him? Did she somehow manage to knock him out and run off? Did she get the hat to Peter and Amy. Felix got to his feet and ran to the well at full speed, his feet skidding across the dirt when he forced himself to come to a sudden stop. Peering inside, there wasn't a single trace of his curse left inside. No green smoke or anything. Just darkness.

Had his curse already been cast? Was the entire town now under his command? Was Pan back to being the cold, mischievous leader he knew?

But if the town was under a curse then that meant that _Felix _was the king now. The New Neverland was his.

"Only one way to find out," he murmured. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began making his way out of the woods. First order of business, put Amy in cage or something equally bad. If the curse really worked out then Pan wouldn't care. If he was feeling generous maybe he'd even let him play with her still.

A sickening sensation crept into his stomach at these thoughts. When had he become like this?

Worse, why was he feeling so guilty about it? The brat ruined his life, that's all there was to it. If it weren't for her they might very well still be on Neverland, Henry's heart beating inside Peter's chest with another source of unconditional love to keep it alive. Anyone would be better than _her. _She made Peter weaker.

_'Or maybe she just gave him something more to live for other than hate,' _his stupid conscience chastised him.

Felix sighed. Having a tiny sense of empathy used to to help him keep Pan from going completely over the line. Now it was just confusing him. Maybe he should talk to him, he decided. He'd talk to Pan and really listen this time, without the dark magic distracting him.

Who knows, maybe Pan would even give his own congratulations for enacting the curse. After all, he couldn't do it himself because he didn't want to kill Amy. So wouldn't it make sense that his second-in-command stepped up and did it for him?

Though Pan had claimed Felix hadn't used the correct heart . . .

"HI-YAH!"

Felix whipped around just in time to send a kick out as a flash of red pounced at him. His foot landed straight in the girl's stomach, who let out a loud, "Oof!"

She went flying back and landed on the ground. Before she could get back on her feet, Felix was on her, pinning her to the ground. She bared her teeth at him and smirked back.

"Serena, wasn't it?" he questioned sarcastically. She growled in response. "You know, yelling when you're about to do a sneak attack doesn't help."

"Whatever!" she scoffed, though a hint of pink went into her cheeks. "Now get the hell off me before I rip the feather out of your hair and shove it up your ass."

His eyes narrowed. "That's a pretty bold thing to say to your king," he said coldly.

She blinked in surprise. "Uh . . . either this is some kind of turn on for you or you think the curse worked."

In response to his startled look, she burst out laughing hysterically, her body shaking underneath his.

"You're such an idiot!" she crowed. "KING!? Are you serious!?"

He dug his nails into her arms, which only made her laugh harder despite the crescent shaped bruises he would be leaving.

"Ooh, scary," she taunted. "What are you going to do next? Give me a paper cut?"

"If my curse didn't work then what happened?" he asked through gritted teeth.

She managed to calm down, though a wide grin stayed on her face. "I don't really know. But I do know that if you don't get off of me in the next five seconds you're going to see my bad side."

He let his eyes trail over her pointedly. "Such a shame."

A yell escaped his mouth when his wrists were seized by something thick and rough, yanking him off of the small girl and dragging him down to the ground. He snarled, kicking his legs and thrashing against the restraints before his ankles were tied down too. He took a moment to look at what was holding him captive.

"Are these tree roots?"

"The hippies know what they're talking about when they tell you to hug a tree," she told him with a straight face. She held a hand out and another root shot straight up from the ground and smacked her hand, as though it was giving her a high five.

Pushing aside the desire to know what a "hippie" was, Felix instead said, "So now what?" he drawled. He wasn't too worried. He had figured out that she was attracted to him while in the jail cell, which meant that she wouldn't kill him. At least not at this point.

"Now we're going to perform an interrogation."

Felix craned his head painfully to see Henry's grandfather, Prince Charming or David or whatever, walk over, a pair of those painful silver handcuffs gleaming tauntingly from his hand.

"Nice work, Serena," he complimented her.

She smirked. "Anytime." She winked at Felix as the roots released him from their death grips. But before he could even think about running, David had him in his own death grip.

"How did you even get a hold of him?" Felix snarled, wincing as David clasped the cuffs around him. "He was all the way back in town."

Serena pulled something out of her pocket and dangled it from the very tips of her fingers. "This, my dear, is called a cell phone. And these buttons? They're for a little something called _texting_." She gasped mockingly.

"Shut up," he muttered, yet again restraining from asking what it was.

"Don't bother with the interrogation, by the way," Serena told the man. "He's clueless."

"About what?" Felix snapped, trudging along with the two who each had one of his arms in their grip.

"About what happened after we got hit by your curse," David explained. "Because we're all missing something."

"That was like five, ten minutes ago," Felix retorted. "It must have just failed, is all."

To his surprise, Serena nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm kind of confused as to what the big deal is too. What's happening, David?"

They didn't receive an answer until they reached the station, where Snow White was sitting in a chair with their back to the three of them.

"Hey, Snow," Serena greeted her as the dark-haired woman stood up. "What's up-WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN EATING!?"

Felix could only stare at her very pregnant stomach as David pushed him past her and into a cell.

"I'm going to have a baby," Snow White said softly, her hand running over her stomach.

As Felix settled on the bed, prepared to listen to whatever was going on in this town, another thought struck him. There would be no shadow to break him out of the cell this time.

Even more importantly, someone else was missing too.

"Where's Pan?" Felix cut in before anyone could start talking. "And Amy?"

David and Snow White exchanged a long look. Serena frowned, removing her hands from feeling the baby bump.

"Yeah, where are they?" she questioned. "And what about Emma and Henry?"

Snow White took her time clearing her throat before carefully saying, "We don't know."

* * *

**AN: Short, but it's a beginning! Finally digging into Serena's past a little bit! I've enjoyed keeping everyone in the dark about details with her but the time has come for you to learn more!**

**Btw, I made my last story M because I thought about doing "M" rated scenes but I decided not to and I know a lot of you didn't want that so I might do drabbles with one or two that could include it, such as Peter and Amy's first night together at Jefferson's. I don't know yet, depends on my free time and how many of you would want to read it and stuff.**

**So yeah, review! I'll update as soon as I can and we'll see what's going on in Storybrooke and maybe find out what's going on with Peter and Amy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Do you guys think that when Robbie Kay is bored he just sits in his room reading our Panfictions and stalking the Instagram pages about him . . .**

_**Giggling?**_

**And now the chapter!**

**Chapter 2.**

**Amy's P.O.V**

* * *

"Ameeethyst."

I groaned. I used to think that my mother's voice was annoying. It was always cold and snappish when she called for me, making me flinch each time. But Zelena's almost made me nauseous. She said it in a sort of soft coo, mocking me.

I glared at my now non-green half-sister as she came down the stairs into the cellar Peter, Rumplestiltskin, and I were being held captive. We were back in Storybrooke yet the only time I'd been outside was when Zelena gave us our bathroom time. She'd let me shower which had been amazing, but pathetic because that was closest thing I'd come to freedom in a long time.

Wonderland.

Earth.

Neverland.

Storybrooke.

The Enchanted Forest.

Storybrooke again.

This pattern wouldn't end. I was doomed to be trapped in a cage no matter what I did to break free.

Always captured, never safe.

Was fate not happy with my choices? Was this my punishment for loving someone who has sinned more than I would ever know. But he only refused to tell me because he didn't want to scare me off. Did that make it better or worse? I didn't even care so why was I even thinking about this?

"Amy, come back to me." I jumped a mile when I felt a tug on a lock of my hair. I whipped my head and saw Peter an inch from my face, his green eyes narrowed as they searched my face carefully. The fog cleared from my mind, making me realize that I had nearly shut down again. I gave him a weak smile, relieved that he snapped me out of it, though deep down a little disappointed. Stewing in insanity seemed to be easier than living in a hellish reality.

I noticed Zelena now standing in front of the cage with a coy smile on her face.

I gritted my teeth. Dealing with her was my least favorite part of the day. "What?"

She smiled even wider, revealing her sparkling white teeth. "I was just wondering if you'd like to have a little talk over some tea?" She wrinkled her nose. "Unless, of course, you'd rather stay down here . . ."

She was baiting me, toying with me. Of course I didn't want to leave Peter's side for even a second. Not when we were prisoners. But not once had she ever wanted to have "girl talk" with me. Curiosity killed the cat, I reminded myself.

"What do you want?" I said quietly.

"Only one way to find out," she teased.

Then again, I was no cat.

Peter shot her an annoyed look. "She's not going anywhere alone with you," he said flatly.

"Peter, it's alright," I told him softly. He raised an eyebrow at me in disbelief. "I'll be right back, I promise." I stared directly into his eyes, pleading with him to understand that this was my chance to find some way to get help, or figure out how we could escape. Maybe see where she hid him and Rumplestiltskin's daggers when she wasn't using them.

His eyes flickered to my face and back to Zelena's, his mouth tight. He even glanced over his shoulder at Rumple, who was paying little to no attention to the exchange as he sat at his spinning wheel.

Finally he gave a stiff nod. I could understand how he was anxious. The entire time we'd been here the only time we'd been separated was during the brief bathroom breaks. We'd always been able to see that the other was okay with our own eyes and now that something with Zelena had changed, we were both on edge.

For once I didn't care that she was watching. I pressed a light, gentle kiss to his warm lips, relishing every second of it while I could. Other than holding onto each other or snuggling when we took turns sleeping, physical contact had become extremely rare for us. He was always in a rage, ready to tear the cage down with his bare hands if it weren't for that fact he was being controlled. I was always curled up by his side, trying my hardest not to turn a blind eye to the world but unable to react to it. I couldn't even begin to understand what Rumple/Neal was going through.

I stood up and walked to the cage's entrance. Zelena unlocked it and stepped aside for me. As soon as I was outside of the cage the door was shut and locked again.

I looked at Peter and pressed my fingers to my lips lightly in what I hoped was a loving, reassuring gesture. He didn't seem to notice the kiss symbol, as he was too busy burning holes into the back of Zelena's head.

When I left the cellar, I choked down the fresh air and soaked up the warm sunshine, though the brightness hurt my eyes, which were taking their sweet time adjusting to it after how much time they usually spent in the dark.

I noticed on her porch that she had a bicycle with a little basket attached to it. Before I could help it, a giggle escaped me.

"What's so funny?" she asked automatically.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

I was feeling extremely tempted to demand what she'd done with Toto, but I managed to resist. Though I was fighting a smirk the whole time.

Once inside her cottage, she gestured me to take a seat at her tiny little kitchen table. I complied, taking the time to observe the room. Everything seemed straight from the 1920's, rather than 2014. Don't even get me started on her clothes.

I felt awkward, sitting there in my evil sister's kitchen while she stood at the stove, actually making tea like she said.

"I hope you know that I'm not actually planning on drinking that."

She chuckled. "I've kept you alive this long, little sister. Why would I poison you now?"

As of right now, she believed that Peter and I didn't remember the past year. We played dumb and acted as though we didn't know anything or how we had gotten where we were. I'd slipped up and sarcastically called her "sis" the first night though, which made her suspicious.

"How did you know about us?" she'd demanded of me, looking between Peter and I angrily.

"Because I told them of course," Rumplestiltskin said before letting out a loud giggle and went back to singing nonsense. Despite being utterly mad, he really was a life savor.

In response to Zelena's question, I shrugged. "There's tons of potions that you could slip in there besides poison. Even if you don't do anything to it I won't drink it because frankly, I don't want anything you have to give me."

She turned away from the stove, putting a hand on her hip. "Even if it meant saving your life?"

I eyed her. "What are you talking about?"

She sat down across from me. "It doesn't have to be this way." She leaned forward, resting her hands on the table, looking like an excited child. "I'll let you in on a little secret, Amy. I'm in the process of creating a spell to travel back in time to change the past. We don't have to be the sisters that missed out on everything."

A faint smile played on my lips. "You mean everything Regina got?"

She smirked. "Exactly. I can ensure that you are still born. I can make sure Cora still marries your father. I'll even cast a spell that'll make certain that you are specifically the child born to them on the exact same day."

I raised an eyebrow. "You would want her to marry my father still?"

"We'd be princesses together. Think of it. I'll make sure there will be no Regina. You and I will never have been alone." She crossed her arms, giving me a knowing look. "There will be no reason for you to have run away to Wonderland to find our mother. We'll finally be happy."

I continued to smile at her. "So that's it then? A perfect life."

"Just like we've always wanted," she breathed.

I took a deep breath. "Zelena, I believe you genuinely want me to be in your life. And maybe once upon a time we could have been sisters that loved and cared about each other." I leaned forward, putting my hands down on the table. "But you ruined my wedding, then put me, the love of my life, and his brother in a cage. "Just so that neither one of us could interfere with your plans to get rid of my _real_ big sister, the one that truly cares about me and isn't lying to me because she's worried I'll figure out how to stop her."

I must have hit a sore spot because she looked anxious now. "You don't need her! You'll have Cora and me. I'm sure even your little Peter Pan will find you still. You won't have suffered all those years in Wonderland without him."

I barked out a laugh. "Do you know why Wonderland was miserable? Sure, it sucked being away from Peter but it was fucking hell because the woman you're so desperate to have as a mother was a cold-hearted bitch who only cared about herself and power. I would rather that I'd never been born than be stuck with her and live a life without Regina and Belle."

"So . . . that is your final answer?"

"If you really knew me you'd have know that before you even asked me." I stood up. "Can I go now? I'd like to get back to Peter now."

Something dark gleamed in her eye. "Absolutely. Oh, but one more thing before you go." She winked. "I got you a little gift."

I watched her walk over to one of the cabinets and rummage through it briefly before pulling out a horribly familiar looking story.

I opened and closed my mouth, gaping like a bug-eyed fish.

"I was at the library and thought you might like to reminisce about what you used to think your beloved Pan was like, since you _were _stuck here for seven years." She chuckled, flipping through the pages. "It's an adorable little tale about Pan, the Lost Boys, Indians, mermaids. But . . . there's no Amy, is there? Instead there's that little 'Wendy-bird' he was so fond of." She cleared her throat and read out loud, "'Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting.' How precious."

"I hate you," I whispered. "I hate you so much."

She closed the book with a smug look. "I don't believe hate is an emotion you're capable of." She threw the book at me and I barely caught it, my fingers shaking as I stared at the cover of the book that I used to cherish.

"Imagine what he'll be like without you in his life," she said softly, watching me closely for my reaction. "All that darkness, festering up inside of him. Since he won't get his immortality he'll be searching for the Heart of the Truest Believer again." She put a hand to her mouth in mock surprise. "Oh dear, I suppose an innocent person will have to die to keep him alive. Which will all be in vain anyway since he won't have his True Love to keep the Heart of the Truest Believer beating, whoever that will be since Emma's darling little boy won't exist."

It was easy to be rude to her when it was my own life at stake. What did I have to lose since I wouldn't exist anyway if she managed to succeed with this spell. But now this was Peter's, my sweet little nephew's, and maybe even Emma's or the Charming's lives at risk.

I shot to my feet. "You can't do this!" I begged. "Please, Zelena!"

She looked at me with wide, innocent eyes. "But I've already begun." Her upper lip curled. "Now back to your cage."

Although I was shaking in anger, and a bit of fear, my voice came out perfectly steady.

"Fine. But don't expect it to stay that way forever. I am no bird."

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

_Tiger Lily hurried through the village, the black hood from her cloak up to cover her face. Not that it would really do much. If Blue got even a hint of where she was, she'd be found in a heartbeat._

_She had been remained hidden for years now, moving from place to place and taking shelter in the darkest, most cold caves. Every fiber of her being had wanted to reject being there. Fairies enjoyed sunshine and beauty, not misery. But her underestimated will power was what kept her hidden from Blue and protected her wings._

_The entire time she'd searched for Tinkerbell without finding even a hint of where she had gone._

_Now, she'd finally cracked. _

_It was a bright sunny day and the townspeople were bustling, pushing their carts down the cobble-stoned streets and calling out for people to come check out there products. It was the prettiest thing she'd seen in a long time._

_"Come taste the best cheese in the land!" one man cried, gesturing towards the giant cheese wheels on his cart._

_Tiger Lily rolled her eyes, pausing in her steps. "Do you know how many people I've met that have claimed to 'have the best'. You can't all have the best so there's a ninety percent chance that you're lying."_

_The man was baffled for a moment, catching sight of her face under the hood. As a fairy, she was used to the longing stares she received. But it usually ended once she spoke. _

_Sure enough, once her words sunk in the salesman bristled. Serena used that time to quickly fix her hood to hide her face better and focus on trying to make her voice sound higher, unrecognizable. If any of the fairies asked about her, she'd be given up without a second thought. _

_"Madam, I assure you that these cheeses are made from the finest dairy-"_

_"Yeah, yeah you found a magical cow that shot rainbows out of its udders instead of milk. Anyway, do you know where to find the Dark One?"_

_A pale girl standing nearby shot Tiger Lily a horrified look, setting a doll she'd been playing with back on the toy stand. "The Dark One is mean!" she exclaimed._

_Tiger Lily chuckled, stepping away from the vendor that was choosing to ignore her. _

_"Thanks, kid. But I can handle myself."_

_Frowning, the little girl took her hand and began tugging her along, weaving through the clusters of people with ease. Bemused, Tiger Lily just followed the child until they reached an alley. Once alone, the little girl beckoned Tiger Lily to kneel, and she complied._

_"If you need help, look for the Indians, okay?" she whispered ominously, with all the theatrics that only a kid could pull off.  
_

_Tiger Lily raised her eyebrows at the secretive, yet completely adorable, look on the little girl's face. "The Indians?" she echoed, keeping her voice high-pitched._

_The girl nodded enthusiastically, her brown eyes shining happily. "Yeah. My bestest friend told me about them! They live in the woods and they're very ed-educma-they're smart and only use good magic!" _

_Fighting back a laugh at the girl's attempt at proper pronunciation, she said, "Do you know where I can find them?"_

_The girl suddenly looked uncertain, now fidgeting. "I-I don't know. Nearby I think. We reached my castle and he flew away before he told me." _

_'Great,' Tiger Lily thought sarcastically. 'I've been reduced to taking advice from a five year old and her imaginary friend.'_

_"He said that they lived somewhere in the forest," she offered._

_"That narrows it down," Tiger Lily muttered. _

_"And they live in big white tents," she added. "With great, big fires and parties!"_

_"I see." Tiger Lily stood up straight. "Well thank you for your time, kid. You know where your mom is?"_

_"Sister," the child corrected her firmly. "And yes I do."_

_"Good, go back to her."_

_"Okay," she said reluctantly. She waved. "Bye, miss. Remember, stay away from the evil man." She shuddered delicately and ran off._

_Tiger Lily stared after the little girl, her long black hair flying behind her as she skipped away. _

_"Magic Indians," she snickered. "Cute kid." With a shake of her head, she turned away. _

* * *

"So how do you know my mom?"

Serena, who had already rehearsed the answer to this question, immediately said to Henry, "She babysat me a few times when I was younger."

Henry, who used to be the one who got babysat by _her _nodded. He glanced around her flower shop and shot her a curious look. "Where are your parents?"

She paused. "They're . . . away."

A seventeen year old owning her own shop wasn't a big deal to a town full of people that usually were engaged at birth, but to a twelve year old who didn't have a clue about his past would probably find it weird.

Personally she didn't see why they didn't just tell the kid the truth instead of having everyone tiptoe around him. He's the reason the curse broke, after all. He brought Emma and helped her to believe. He set this town free and gave Regina a reason to feel things other than revenge.

But since he and Emma came back, his mother insisted on keeping him in the dark so she'd respect her wishes and be perfectly mature about it.

"Oh, fuck!" Serena yelped, stumbling over an empty flower pot on the ground. "God damn, motherfucking, stupid little-" she cut herself off, shooting Henry a wide-eyed look. "I mean . . . oops?"

Luckily, she was saved the trouble of apologizing when David walked into the shop.

"Hey, Henry," he greeted the boy, who smiled back. He turned to Serena and said, "Hey, you're needed at the station." He cast Henry a quick glance. "You know, to . . . get coffee and answer the phone."

Serena smirked and cracked her knuckles. "I got this." She patted Henry's shoulder. "I'll see you later, kid. Feel free to take some flowers if you've got a hot girl back in New York." She nudged him playfully and he laughed, blushing slightly. It still astounded her how much he'd grown in just a year. Amazing, but kind of depressing.

Shaking the lost time out of her head, she focused on her current "mission" and skipped out, a big, mischievous grin on her face.

Henry looked at David in confusion. "What's so exciting about getting coffee?"

* * *

"Everyone stop panicking because I'm here!"

Regina and Emma both turned from the cell to look at Serena with matching bored expressions. Felix was sitting inside the cell with his hood up, just watching her as she walked in, his face completely blank.

Serena snorted, rolling her eyes. "Whoa, guys. Don't all get excited at once."

"Where's Henry?" Emma asked automatically.

"With David," she reassured her. She clapped her hands together. "So what can I do for you today? Taser him?"

Felix shot her a dirty look, though she'd bet her entire shop that he hadn't the slightest clue what a taser actually was.

"He's not talking," Regina said, crossing her arms. Felix smirked slightly, obviously pleased with the fact that they he was causing trouble.

Serena nodded. "I see." There was a long pause. "Um . . . what is he not talking about, exactly?"

"Amy and Pan!" Regina snapped, as if it should have been obvious. Which maybe it was. Either way, Serena frowned and shot Emma a confused look, hoping that her old friend would clear things up for her.

"I already told you that he's as clueless as the rest of us," Serena said.

The blonde shrugged back, rolling her eyes. "She's convinced that he's lying," Emma summarized.

"He is the last one to have seen my sister," Regina shot back, giving Emma a dirty look. "Amy and Pan had gone to try and stop him from casting the curse and the next thing we all know is that a year in the Enchanted Forest is missing from our lives."

"Regina," Serena said patiently. "He thought he was king of Storybrooke until I informed him otherwise. Trust me, he doesn't know."

Regina shot Felix an annoyed look. "Fine. But I'm warning you right now that if I find out you're withholding information about my sister then I'll-"

"Cast a curse?" Felix suggested dryly. Regina scowled at him before storming out.

Serena looked at Emma, smiling widely. "Miss us?"

Emma just groaned, rubbing her temples. "It's only been a year and everything's fallen to hell again."

"Welcome to our world," Serena said with a shrug. "But I get why she's so upset. It's her sister, you know? Plus Henry doesn't even remember her so that doesn't help."

"I know." Emma sighed. "We just have to figure something out other than interrogating a sullen teenage boy."

"Any news of Neal?"

She shook her head. "None."

Serena made a face. "We're really sucking at this right now."

"Oh we'll figure it out." Emma's promised sounded more like a threat. Sticking her hands in the pockets of her red leather jacket, she turned and walked out of the station.

Serena looked at Felix. "You've been suspiciously quiet."

He ignored her.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: *Clears throat* Uh . . . so I have been informed that Robbie does, in fact, stalk his fanpages.**

**Whether that includes fanfiction . . . I don't know. **

**So anyway, thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews you leave me! It inspires me in so many ways and I just wish I could hug you all because you're just so AWESOME!**

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

When Zelena took me back to my "cage" after the failed attempt at getting me to join her in her evil conquest, I managed to keep my head held high. The stupid Peter Pan book was still in my hands but only because I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she had gotten to me.

I reminded myself over and over that Peter loved me, not Wendy. But was that really true? She had been his _prisoner_ for so long . . . what if something more occurred? Those stories had to have come from somewhere, right? What if she'd broken his heart and that's the real reason he locked her up?

No, he'd sworn to me that I was the only girl he's ever loved. And though he'd gone through desperate measures to keep me with him he'd never done anything so terrible to me.

But he's also lied to me before. The fact that he had kept a girl prisoner was enough to prove that he had no limits to get what he wanted.

By the time I was inside the dark, cold cellar that smelled like wet hay, I had let Zelena get into my head. She knew it too, leaving with a satisfied smirk on her face while I stared blankly at her retreating back through the bars of the cell. Almost immediately, Peter wrapped his arms around me from behind and pulled me against him. I could hear him breathing heavily, his mouth right next to my ear. His warm breath sent shivers down my spine as he whispered sweet nothings to me, trying to soothe me. But I couldn't even muster up the energy to turn around to look at him.

Obviously sensing this, he turned me around to face him.

"What did she say to you?" he demanded. He carefully cradled the side of my face in his hand, stroking it with his thumb as though I were made of glass. He glanced down and frowned at the book in my hand. "What's that?"

Wordlessly, I held it up for him too see and his eyebrows raised in surprise. He took it from me and studied the cover, drinking in every detail.

"This is everything you thought I was before you got your memories back?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I used to read it all the time at Paul's."

His fingers lightly ran over the book and he opened it up, his eyes roaming over the pages as he flipped through, taking his time. I saw something click within his eyes as they briefly flashed to my face and he sighed, closing the book and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Amy . . ."

"Why was Wendy on the island in the first place, Peter?"

His eyes flashed darkly. "What exactly are you accusing me of?"

"Nothing!" I exclaimed. I gripped his hands. "Peter, that's not what I'm saying at all. I just want to know why she was there."

"You already know. I was using her brothers to help me track Henry."

"But what made you choose her specifically?" I pressed. "Did you just pick her and her brothers out of nowhere?"

He glanced over at Rumplestiltskin, who was actually asleep at the time being. Sensing that I was breaking through, I sat down on the ground and tugged on his hand to sit too. After a moment, he did.

"Baelfire was with Wendy and her family. I thought that he was the one with the Heart of the Truest Believer. I had a picture of what he looked like and they were similar."

"Where'd you get the picture?" I interrupted.

"I got it from a seer. Anyway, my shadow brought Wendy back in the first place because he thought that she was you." Seeing my puzzled look, he added, "Not you, specifically. You weren't even born yet. I mean he thought that with all her belief that she would be the one to help keep the Heart alive."

"Unconditional love and belief in you," I said softly.

"Yes. I knew right away it wasn't her but I tried." He snorted quietly. "She certainly liked me at first but that didn't last long. She grew terrified of me and begged me to let her go home. When it became clear that she'd never love me I sent her back and used her to my advantage to get Baelfire, who didn't have the heart I needed. Later Wendy tried to come back to save him and I kept her to use her brothers to be my eyes and ears in this realm."

I listened intently, chewing on my bottom lip. It was a lot to process but nothing that particularly shocked me. I've always known he had done terrible things and while I wasn't even close to being okay with any of it, I knew he had changed. Not a lot, and I was positive he never would completely change. But as long as he had light in his heart, there was hope.

"Did . . . you ever kiss her?" I felt stupid for asking or caring. Not only was I the one he'd chosen, this poor girl was probably three years younger than myself. She'd been to hell and back because of his desire to live forever and here I was acting like a jealous fool.

If he thought my question was stupid, he didn't show it. He smiled slightly, as if I were a cute puppy or something, and shook his head. "No. I held her hand a few times but that was only at first."

I nodded. "So that's it? No Wendy and Peter Pan?"

He leaned forward and let his forehead rest against mine. "Only you, angel."

We sat there in silence for a bit. I felt better, though not quite as much as I would have like. After all, he'd just confessed to some pretty awful things. But those were things we'd deal with when we were somewhere safe, and out of Zelena's reach.

Another thought occurred to me. "Henry's parents didn't meet by chance, did they?"

"Mm, not exactly."

I sighed. "You're too clever for your own good."

"If I was really that clever we wouldn't be in here, now would we?"

I'd never heard him insult his own cleverness, which struck me silent for a moment. His own hubris blinded him so badly. His mind was something he'd always prided himself on. Even when he made stupid, horrible choices he would find a way to make himself feel better about it.

"I have a feeling that we would have ended up in here no matter what," I assured him. I gave him a pointed look. "She knows both of our weaknesses. And you and I both know that we would never have been able to hide in our tree house forever."

He shrugged. "If it kept you alive I would have."

"Alive, yes. But not living."

"I suppose not." He leaned over and kissed me. I could tell it was supposed to be short and sweet but I wrapped an arm around his neck, urging him to not stop. He smirked against my lips and I took the advantage to deepen it, laying back on the floor and guiding him to lay on top of me. It had been too long since we were this affectionate with each other and that was what was keeping us sane.

Zelena underestimated us completely. She also didn't know me at all if she thought I would just believe the very worse of him without waiting for an explanation. Stir crazy, insane, angry, driven by darkness, it didn't matter. He was my saving grace, and I knew with everything inside me that I was his too.

Peter abruptly separated his lips from mine, frowning. "What else did she say to you?"

I blinked. "Oh, yeah. She offered me the chance to be born when she cast the curse but I turned her down."

Peter stared at me, anger sparking in his eyes. "_What_?"

"Peter!" I said, appalled. "There is no way in hell that I would ever side with her!"

"Amy," he began, sounding exasperated. I cut him, determine that he understood what I was thinking.

"I could never do that to the others! I love Regina and Belle too much to lose them too!"

"Amy."

"And what if things change and we don't meet? Or I become a complete monster like Cora?"

"Amy." The annoyance was clearly evident now.

"Don't 'Amy' me! Besides, she's probably lying! Ever think of that-mmph!"

He cut me off with a firm kiss, rolling his eyes. That was usually what he did when he wanted my full attention. I stubbornly didn't return the kiss, which was my way of telling him that I wasn't done ranting. Peter was frustratingly patient though. He kept kissing me, moving his mouth against mine harder and nudging my tightly shut lips with his tongue. I commended myself for staying in control until he lightly ground his hips against mine, making me gasp in surprise, and undeniably a lot of pleasure that I hadn't gotten in a long time.

He took the advantage of my open mouth immediately and deepened the kiss. When I finally began to accept it and kissed him back, he stopped.

He arched a brow at me and I nodded sullenly, assuring him that I was ready to listen.

"Amy, I know you wouldn't do that. What I don't understand is why she would offer you that in the first place. What use does she have of you if you're on her side?"

I thought this over for a moment and shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe she likes me and feels guilty about locking me in here."

"Maybe," he said, snorting slightly.

I made an indignant noise. "There are people other than you that like me, you know!"

"'Course there are." The pretend sincerity was obvious.

I glared at him and he grinned, the first genuine grin I'd seen in a while. It made me wonder what had changed inside him, but I was too pleased to see the real him again to really care. It was better than the horrible fits he threw when Zelena was around, followed by long stretches of silence when she was gone.

"I love you," I whispered to him, stroking his cheek. "No matter what happens."

His lips thinned and there was a change in his posture. For a moment, I thought the darkness had come back into his mind to take control again. He shifted a bit and my legs snapped up to wrap around his waist, terrified that he was going to move off of me. He exhaled deeply, leaning down to brush his lips against my cheek.

"She's not going to hurt you," he murmured. He began peppering kisses across my face and down to my neck, making me smile despite myself. I knew he would do everything in his power to protect me.

But without his dagger how far did that power extend?

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

"I love town meetings!" Serena announced as she walked into the station.

Felix lifted his head ever so slightly, trying not to let her see his burning curiosity. The only time he ever got information about what was happening outside the station walls was when she came alone. Emma sometimes gave him little tidbits of what was going on, for reasons he didn't quite understand. Especially since he would just ignore her.

Serena, on the other hand, would sit right outside the cell and gave him a play-by-play of absolutely everything, which was even more confusing. Most of it wasn't important to him, such as the fact that she was _sure _Emma had deep, hidden feelings for Hook but she was too distressed over Baelfire being missing to see it. Meanwhile Hook had apparently become "whipped" because of her.

Whatever that meant.

But this town meeting had to do with trying to find out who cursed everyone back to Storybrooke since Hook claimed they'd all been in the Enchanted Forest for a year, with Snow White's huge bump to prove it.

Serena told him that Hook said that the last he'd heard was that Rumplestiltskin was dead. Because Pan had killed him to become the Dark One. Amy must have _loved _that.

"So a bunch of people started shouting that Pan had killed Amy to cast the curse but then Regina pointed out he had the chance to kill her to cast the curse before and he didn't. So then everyone began yelling and accusing Regina and she kind of took off, declaring herself to be evil. But I'm positive that she didn't do it and I get the feeling that Emma doesn't think so either because it's not really like her to be that dramatic and call someone out in front of a crowd unless she thinks she has proof."

Felix silently mused over this. So the Evil Queen was a possible suspect? It didn't seem likely, considering that her kid didn't even remember her and wouldn't even be here if it weren't for Hook going to find Emma. Unless she had set that up as well.

"So what do you think?"

He shot Serena a strange look. What use did she have of his opinion, anyway?

"Come on," she urged. "This is how a conversation goes. I tell you stuff and then you reply with stuff."

"I think," he began slowly. "That you're an annoying, obnoxious little girl that should leave me alone."

She didn't look remotely taken aback. Her eyebrows merely raised. "Is that so?"

He smirked slightly. "Yep." He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, making himself as comfortable as he could. "Face it, little fairy. I don't want you around."

"Huh. That's funny considering I'm the only one you actually speak to."

He just shrugged uncaringly. She could think whatever she wanted. He wasn't going to let her think that he enjoyed her company.

She remained silent for so long that he realized that maybe she'd left. He was annoyed that it made him feel slightly disappointed. The silence could be the best or the worst company. Being locked up in a small space, it was probably the worst. He didn't really want to go back to just staring at the stupid clock on the wall outside the cell. He couldn't really tell time, but it kept him occupied, watching the little arrows make their way around the circle, over and over again.

Deciding that he'd given her enough time to leave, he carefully cracked an eye open and saw her still sitting in the chair she'd pulled over, watching him with an amused look.

"Now that you've had time to think about how much it would suck if you had no one to talk to, are you going to be a good boy?"

He nearly rolled his eyes. He hadn't been "good" for a very long time. Being crammed into a cell wasn't going to change that.

"You're not even the least bit curious to try and find out where Pan is?" she asked.

"I already know where he is."

Serena stared at him incredulously. "What!? And you haven't said anything!?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he said quietly. "He's dead."

She cocked her head, her beautiful face crinkling in confusion. "Why do you say that?"

He laughed bitterly. "Because I'm alive. He's had a whole year to kill me for betraying him and he didn't. The only obvious explanation is because he's dead."

"Maybe he forgave you!" she urged, sounding annoyingly optimistic.

"Pan doesn't forgive when it comes to her. One of his most loyal Lost Boys for two hundred years is dead because he hurt her on Neverland."

She wrinkled her nose. "What a charmer. But Hook said he was alive, that he'd . . ."

"He could have died since he'd seen him."

She crossed her arms and stood up. "Look, you can make all the excuses you want. But he's alive and so is Amy. And unlike you, I'm not going to just give up. If Amy's in trouble, I'm going to help her. And you know, Pan too if he's with her I guess."

"What I want to know is why you care so much about a girl you barley know?" Felix snapped. "You were willing to keep quiet when Peter was pretending to be Henry, and then you even tried to help him and her escape."

Serena shrugged, only hesitating slightly. "She's a cute kid. It'd be a shame to see her get hurt or die because of your stupidity."

"Look," he hissed. "I don't know anymore than you do! If what I did really caused all of this, and is worth keeping me caged like an animal, then I wish I hadn't done it! Pan is the only family I've got and I care about him enough that I'd even help his stupid brat to clear my conscience."

A grin spread up Serena's face. "Well why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Dumbfounded, he watched her as she skipped over to one of the desks and pulled out a set of silver keys before skipping back in the same cheerful manner. She hummed to herself as she unlocked his cell door and swung it open.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded in a low voice, his eyes flashing behind her suspiciously. This had to be some sort of trap.

"I'm taking you back to my place and hiding you," she said, as though it were obvious. "We're going to find Amy, and possibly Pan."

He eyed her. "Aren't the others working on that?"

"They're more worried about finding out whose behind this curse right now. They think that will lead them to them but I think they're wasting time."

"If I run away then they'll think I'm the one who cast it."

The bright sunshine smile had left Serena's face, leaving her scowling. "I'm giving you a choice here. Either stay in here and rot until this town burns to ashes, or come with me and we'll find Amy and hopefully Pan and Neal."

When he didn't respond, she added softly, "Pan may be the only one who can truly help us. Your family needs you, Felix."

Felix groaned. Why did girls always have to get so sentimental? That's exactly why they weren't allowed on Neverland. They made you stop and question yourself, instead of just following your desires. Like his desire to stay out of everything.

"What will happen to you if they catch me at your place?" he finally asked.

A loud yawn escaped her mouth and she waved him off. "Eh I've done worse and I'll probably do worse." She opened the cell door wider. "So are you coming or not?"

Felix stood up slowly, his face tense and teeth clenched so hard they hurt. He'd done a million risky things before, but this was different. This time Pan wasn't there to help out or tell him what to do. He was on his own.

With the fairy.

"This better work," he warned her.

She let out a giddy laugh and grabbed his arm. "Come on, before everyone stops their after-meeting gossip and leaves town hall!"

Felix could only think about how he was risking a lot to find someone who probably was going to kill him in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'M SORRY FOR THE LENGTH OF TIME IT TOOK! I LOVE YOU ALL! But I start community college Tuesday (*gulp*) and I've been working a lot and my mom had to get a minor surgery so I've been taking care of her. I hope the chapter is worth the wait!**

**Warning: Some smut. (You're welcome) (IF you don't like, you can skip over it)**

* * *

Thirty minutes.

Thirty fucking minutes the stupid fairy had been in the bathroom.

Not only did Felix have to take a piss, but it was already after midnight. They should have already been out looking for clues on Peter and Amy but no. Serena had insisted on washing first. Who the hell bathes so late anyway, he wondered. She'd said she would wait until the morning but at the last second she changed her mind and suddenly everything had to be put on hold so she could spend a pointless half hour in there.

Felix banged his fist on the door. "Hurry up!" he snapped. After being cooped up in jail and then her little apartment he was eager to get out.

Serena had snuck him into her flower shop/home. Predictably, Emma and the others had gone insane with his disappearance, though they were keeping it quiet. Apparently they found their town too delicate to handle a missing "outlaw". No one suspected that she was the one to break him out, though she'd been questioned briefly. They all trusted her too much it seemed. Which surprised him because she could have been the devil's daughter.

"Why do they like you so much?" he had scoffed earlier that evening, lounging on her couch and eating the food she'd brought him.

She'd raised her eyebrow and snatched the plate out of his hands. "Because I bought them pizza too," she'd said sarcastically before tonguing his slice and handing it back.

He ate it anyway. After Neverland, she and her weird antics didn't faze him. Much.

Finally, Felix slammed open the door and stalked inside, coming to an abrupt halt when he saw Serena standing in front of the mirror and brushing her hair.

Completely naked.

"Oh, hey," she said, completely casual. "Hand me a hair tie, would you?"

It was as if he'd walked in on her reading a book. She was completely at ease, not even sparing him a glance. Blood rushed into his face to the very tips of his ears, his eyes refusing to shut or look away. He realized that the water in her shower had stopped running and he hadn't even noticed.

"Aww has Felix never seen a naked chick before?" Serena teased. She turned to face him and his eyes snapped shut.

"Of course I have," he said, his voice embarrassingly hoarse. To his horror, the blood from his face started rushing somewhere else.

"Just haven't seen one in the past three hundred years," she guessed. She snickered before a light breeze indicated that she'd walked past him. He heard her cough under her breath, "Virgin!"

Felix scoffed. "Am not!" He stalked outside the bathroom and back into her room where she was throwing on clothes. He forced himself to look away until she was wearing a shirt and jeans.

"Whatever you say," she sang, pulling her hair into a high ponytail. "Now let's go."

Wearing the dark colored skinny jeans and shirt she'd given him (he had no intentions of asking where they were from-he hated them either way), he followed her out the door and out her apartment, down the stairs, through her little, crowded flower shop, and out into the fresh night air. He immediately relaxed, loving the feeling of being outdoors again.

"Okay so got any ideas?" Serena questioned as they hurried along the sidewalk. No one was in sight which was a good sign but that didn't mean that he wouldn't get run down by the Evil Queen or something.

"The forest," Felix said immediately. "If he's hiding, that's where he'd take her."

"What if they're not hiding?" Serena pointed out. She held out a hand to stop him from crossing the road when a car zoomed by. His heart skipped a beat at the light contact her hand made against his chest but he quickly shoved the feeling aside. He ducked his head but the driver wasn't paying them any mind.

"That was Red," Serena smirked. "Pretty sure she's drunk so we're good. If I were on duty I could have pulled her over for that. I think."

Felix rolled his eyes. Sometimes the fairy was more power crazed than Pan was.

"Anyway," she said. "What if someone kidnapped them?"

"They'd still take them into the forest," he replied. "The places to keep someone hidden are endless there. In a small town like this, anyone could discover them by accident."

Serena shrugged. "If you say so. I'll follow you."

Pleased with this, he lead her to the edge of town and they began making their way into the dark woods. He silently hoped that the flying monkeys wouldn't be making any kind of appearance tonight, considering the town seemed to be having problems with those lately.

"Damn I forgot a flashlight," Serena complained, squinting in the dark. "Even a torch would be nice."

Felix smirked slightly. "No need," he said, stepping over a large, fallen branch with ease. He turned and offered a hand to Serena, who seemed surprised at the gesture but accepted it nonetheless. "I've spent my life in a dark, always changing, forest. I can maneuver us through this."

She jumped onto the ground and took her time letting go of his hand. "Fair enough."

They walked in a comfortable silence for a while longer, but came no closer to finding any clues or hints as to where they could be. There was no tracks or signs of any kind of struggle, no sign of any living being other than a bunny and a couple of deer. But Felix was nowhere near ready to give up. They were getting closer. He could feel it.

Suddenly a twig snapped nearby and they both tensed, turning to face the bush. Her eyes narrowed on it like a predator, ready to strike its victim and tear out its throat. Felix remained calm, not one to get riled up until the actual fight began.

What he didn't expect was for an unfamiliar man to step out. He appeared harmless enough, skinny with a large nose, but Felix knew just how deceiving appearances could be.

"Who the fuck are you?" Serena asked bluntly.

The man looked between the two nervously, fidgeting with his fingers. "I shouldn't be doing this," he murmured. He shook his head. "She'll kill me."

Felix exchanged a frown with Serena, who shrugged. "Maybe he's a meth addict." She looked back to the man. "Sorry, bro. Dr. Hopper's office is quite far from here."

"I know where your friends are!" he blurted out.

Before Felix could he even blink, the man was against the tree with a small knife at his throat.

"Where?" Serena hissed. "Talk, nerd!"

"In a cellar!" he said quickly, his eyes wide with fear. "At my mistress's home!"

"Who is she?" Felix demanded. "And why are you telling us?"

"Because I owe the little girl a debt," he whispered. "I got to keep my memories of the past year and the guilt has been eating me alive."

Felix frowned. "Amy? What'd the brat do now?"

"She saved my life from Pan," he admitted. "My mistress was the one who put me in danger with him in the first place."

"Who is she?" Serena pressed, now sounding exasperated.

The man met her eyes, and for a moment, Felix could feel the tension grow thicker as realization dawned upon the fairy's face.

"Zelena."

The name was unfamiliar to Felix, but Serena released the man from her grip, shaking her head angrily.

"No, no, no!" Serena insisted. "She went to Oz or something! I remember because I went looking for her again! I wanted to give her another chance!"

"I don't believe she's capable of being helped." The man looked almost sad for a brief second before growing serious again. "Now, her cabin isn't far from here but you have to act quickly. She's locked Pan and Amy in a cellar with Rumplestiltskin."

"I thought he was dead," Felix cut in, bewildered.

"Long story, no time." He shoved the two of them. "Now go! And don't tell her I had anything to do with this!" Felix watched in disgust, and a little bit of awe, as the man morphed into a giant, hideous creature with red eyes and wings. He growled at the pair before flying off, much more frightening than his human self.

"Flying monkey," Serena said, sounding dazed. "Of course."

Felix glanced at her. "Who exactly are we dealing with here, Serena?"

Serena sighed. "The Wicked Bitch of the West, my dear Felix. Which means that we're going to need another recruit."

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

Waking up, I was hit with a million different sensations at once. The first was confusion. A familiar and warm tension was building up in my lower abdomen, something I hadn't felt in a long time. Was I having one of those dreams or something? Frowning, I shifted ever so slightly and I was struck with an intense wave of pleasure.

With a tiny shriek, I shot up to a sitting position. Immediately a hand squeezed my thigh reassuringly. After a moment, my eyes adjusted to the dark, cold cellar room and I saw Peter down in between my legs, one of his fingers lightly tracing over my mound in slow circles while his mouth blew long, taunting breaths against me. I didn't even know where my pants had gone.

"What are you doing?" I managed to choke out. He'd always knew exactly how to touch me to get me wound up, but after not being able to do anything past kissing for who knew how long the sensitivity between my legs had skyrocketed to maximum level. I'd craved him so badly. But being locked in a cage, having Rumplestiltskin as a cellmate, and my satanic sister always dropping in was a bit of a mood-killer.

Peter ignored me, one of his fingers very, very slowly sliding inside of me. A whimper slipped out of me and I let myself lower back to the cold, hard ground. I shifted my head slightly and saw that Rumplestiltskin was nowhere in sight.

"Where are they?" I panted as he added a second finger.

He smirked up at me, making my hips buck against him involuntarily. God that smile. After an entire year that smile still made me feel as shy and excited as the first (well technically second) time I'd met him, back on Neverland.

"He's got a shower break so I thought we'd have our own break." He pressed a kiss to the inside of my thigh and I shivered.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Peter," I whispered. "What if they come-" I cut myself off with a loud, somewhat embarrassing moan, when his tongue flicked against me.

"What was that?" he questioned.

I clenched my eyes shut, trying to keep my breathing under some kind of control. Forget control. It had been far too long and I was craving him more than I could bear. Maybe a little reminder of what we used to spend most of our spare time doing would help revive both of our spirits.

"I said you better keep going."

He grinned at me before ducking his head back down. His tongue delved inside me and for a moment the world vanished before my eye and stars shot through my vision and shook me to my core. My ankles hooked around his back and I gripped his hair, urging him to continue. For once, he didn't tease me and make me beg, which was a reminder of how limited our time was.

Peter made quick work of me, his calloused fingers working alongside his mouth to bring me to my peak. When there was still no sign of Zelena or Rumple returning, he ripped his pants off and wasted no time thrusting into me.

He groaned, panting as he buried his face into the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and we slowly began moving together. For a while there was nothing but the sound of our grunts and the slapping of our flesh hitting each other. After being stuck inside a cage with no physical activity for so long, I knew I'd be exhausted once the adrenaline left me. But I couldn't care less. The sex felt as good as the idea that we were doing it behind Zelena's back. If she knew she'd probably separate us just to be cruel.

"I love you," Peter practically hissed out through his teeth. His hands gripped my hips and his pace increased. He told me he loved me all the time but it never ceased to give me chills. This time it sent my world aflame. I bucked against him harder, wanting to bring him as much pleasure as he always brought me.

"I love you too," I replied, tears burning the back of my eyes. "So, so much."

He kissed me hard, swiping his tongue along my mouth and nipping my bottom lip. I came, clenching tightly around his length, and he followed shortly after, collapsing on top of me in a wet, sweaty mess. I held him tightly, kissing the top of his head, running my fingers through his hair and whispering sweet nothings to him. When he finally pulled out I nearly cried from the loss. I felt empty without him filling me, like two puzzle pieces being ripped apart. Nothing made me feel safer than the both of us being stripped bare, hiding absolutely nothing, and holding each other through the night, lost in our own little world where we were the only two people that existed.

But we couldn't even do that anymore. Instead we were in a dank underground hide-out fighting for our freedom from my mother's other abandoned child.

We silently pulled the rest of our clothes back on and he held his arms out for me. I gladly fell into them, welcoming his warm embrace.

"You're going to be alright, Amy," he said softly, nuzzling the side of my face.

I jut nodded. He told me that as often as he told me he loved me.

The cellar doors suddenly ripped open with a loud _bang _and feet came pounding down the stairs. I gaped as Jefferson came into view, his eyes wide and anxious. Before I could even register his presence, Peter had dragged me to my feet and yanked me over to the entry of the cage.

"Peter, what's going on?" I said anxiously.

"Serena and Felix are causing a diversion," Jefferson explained, looking directly at Peter as his hands fumbled while unlocking the cage door. "They came to me last night for help but neither remember."

Peter nodded, as though he'd expected that. "I don't suppose you know how to make a memory potion, do you?"

He shook his head. "And there was only enough of the one you sent me for me and my daughter before the curse hit."

"There's no way to get ingredients without raising suspicion anyway." His eyes narrowed. "Now he'll be expecting Amy to go straight into town so that gives you an advantage to hide her at your place. Don't take her anywhere near Regina until Zelena's guard is down or she'll cut you off and turn you into a monkey on the spot."

"I'll take care of it," Jefferson said tightly, as though insulted by Peter's step-by-step instructions. He swung the now unlocked door open and reached his hand toward me. He finally looked at me, a gentle, caring smile on his face.

"Peter!" I cried, clinging to him. "No! I'm not leaving without you!"

Peter gripped my shoulders and pulled me back to look at me. "Listen to me, angel. There's a reason she has you captured and it has nothing to do with you being her sister. She doesn't want you to remember anything of the past year because you learned how to use your magic during that time."

"But I can't stop her-!"

He gripped my face in his hands. "Yes you can! Light magic, Amy! You're one of the purest people I know and if anyone can defeat her, it's you and she knows it. Now get out of here, do you understand?"

I knew he was right but the idea of leaving him alone in this cellar was heartbreaking. "I can't leave you!" I sobbed. "I can't! Not again!"

He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "I'm not ever leaving you." Ignoring my heartbroken, confused look, he kissed all across my face, wiping away my tears with his mouth and pecking my lips repeatedly. Dazed, I barely noticed when he took something from Jefferson's outstretched hand and slid it onto my finger.

"You are mine and I am yours," he whispered. "I'll see you soon."

Before I could react, he shoved me outside the cage and Jefferson caught me in his own arms. I could only stare at Peter as I was dragged up the stairs, my feet stumbling as I struggled to keep up while trying to keep Peter's face in my view as long as possible. My amethyst ring was finally back on my finger. I realized that Peter must have dropped it in all the chaos at our disaster of a wedding and Jefferson must have found it.

"I'll come back for you, Peter!" I swallowed back another sob. "I won't leave you here, okay?"

To my surprise, he smiled lightly.

"I know. I believe in you, Amy Pan."

* * *

**AN: Soo if ya'll want to follow me on Instagram, my name is jess_nichols96. I always swore I'd never do this but unfortunately I've fallen deeply and madly in love with each and every one of you and the idea of never speaking to any of you again after my story ends makes me sad so yeah, there you go. Follow if you want, if you don't want to then don't. Warning: I'm a loser and I actually don't post all that much. I think I'm tagged in more photos than ones I've posted myself. I usually spend my time stalking Robbie Kay and praying he follows/responds to me xD. *sigh* I know, don't we all?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay so I'm going to put on my serious face for a second. Just simple life advice and I'll make it quick, promise.  
**

**If you feel any kind of doubt or discomfort about a guy or girl, depending on your sexuality or gender, though I don't think I have any guy readers), then BREAK IT OFF! If it's real, then you're going to _know. Y_ou all deserve to be with someone who truly cares about you and loves you and makes you feel happy. Everyone has a "True Love" (sometimes more than one because I believe it is possible to move on with someone else even if it's not the same)**

**Like Robbie Kay is mine . . .**

**Sorry, I tried not to type that but my fingers move on their own accord.**** Anyway, enough of Jess's Wisdom of the Day.**

**Yes I like to talk in third person. Speaking of, on to the chapter!**

**Chapter 5.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

* * *

_Tiger Lily woke up smiling, feeling completely at peace in the forest. She didn't know how she had gone so long living in that single pink flower back at her previous home among the other fairies._

_The past few years had been amazing for her. The freedom, the adventure of always being on the move. Sleeping in the woods underneath the stars and not waking up to Blue's disapproving looks. _

_But there was always the constant nagging ache in her chest. Despite the freedom and fun she had through the days, she was lonely. Very lonely. Animals could only be good company for so long and she was starting to get sick of eating berries and plants. Hunting for meat would be plain wrong after sharing trees and shelters with fox, rabbits, and deer. If she had eaten one of the fairies after living with them for so long that would be unethical and disturbing, so why were the animals any different? _

_She blinked. "Did I just compare eating fairies to animals?" she wondered out loud. She blamed it on her hunger. A loaf of bread would do her a world of good, she decided._

_After packing up her few modest possessions in her ratty knapsack, she began to hike to the nearest village which wasn't too far from there. She'd been there only a couple weeks ago, when that little girl insisted she find the Indians for help instead of the Dark One. She chuckled to herself. Two weeks in the woods and there hadn't been a single sign of tepees or any Indians. The kid sure had a cute imagination. She wondered who she was. Her fancy little dress had indicated that she came from a wealthy family but she couldn't put a finger on which one._

_When she reached the town, it was midday and bustling. No one spared her a second glance due to the glamour she was wearing. It had taken her a bit to get down the art of changing ones appearance but she'd managed to do it. Now she looked like a normal, plain girl in a dull dress. She missed her pink, flower covered dress though. She wore it every once in awhile but never out in the open, where she might be spotted. _

_Then again, maybe Blue didn't even care about finding her. The thought stung, but she brushed it aside. Even if Blue didn't like her she wouldn't allow her to leave the fairies without trying to take her wings. If they ever met again she could only imagine how awkward that conversation would go._

_After buying a warm loaf of bread with a bit of hard cheese, Tiger Lily found a place to sit and eat, munching happily on the first big meal she'd had in a while._

_As she ate, she caught sight of the little girl she'd met a couple weeks ago. She was surprised at seeing her again but pleased. The raven-haired child was clinging to the hand of a beautiful brunette woman, chatting happily to her as they walked. The closer they got, the more of the conversation she got to hear._

_"Um, Belle, Sir Maurice said I could have a new dolly for my birthday tomorrow," the little girl said to the woman hopefully. ._

_"Did he now?" The woman, Belle, teased. "Well I suppose we'll have to make a stop at the toy vendor, won't we?"_

_The girl squealed excitedly. "Thank you!" _

_Belle planted a kiss to her forehead. "You're very welcome, Amy. Just remember to be a good girl at your birthday ball tomorrow night. I know how much you like to get into mischief."_

_She pouted but only for a moment. "Okay, I promise. __Let's go!" _

_Tiger Lily smiled as "Amy" tugged a laughing Belle towards the toy stall, filled to the brim with toy wooden ships, stuffed bears, and rag dolls. After watching the pair delight over the toys for a couple minutes, Tiger Lily stood up and began to head back towards her little campsite in the woods._

_As noon drew to a close, the sun got hotter and beat down on her brutally, making sweat drip down the back of neck and face. She pulled out her canteen and chugged the last bit of her water, cursing herself for not getting more water. Now she'd have to hike all the way back to the closest river or turn around and go back to the village._

_She paused, noticing a small patch of flowers that were drooping, with a few brown, crackled petals. Without even thinking about it, she knelt down next to them and waved her hand, making them perk right back up, tall and proud again._

_"You have ways with nature, child."_

_Tiger Lily shot to her feet, summoning a ball of magic in her hand, ready to fry whoever spoke. She whipped her head around, looking for the culprit._

_"Well don't be shy."_

_The deep voice chuckled from somewhere within the trees. She watched as the tall figure emerged, her eyes growing slightly. _

_"My name is Great Big Little Panther. I am the Chief of the Piccaninny tribe."_

_Tiger Lily furrowed her eyebrows, unable to keep from smirking. "That name kind of makes fun of itself, you know."_

_He continued, "We've been watching you, child. You are alone."_

_She shrugged. "I visit the village a lot. I'm around people."_

_"Not a question," he corrected. "You are lonely, alive but no longer living."_

_Her face twitched with irritation. He spoke each word carefully, pronouncing each word with a sort of emphasis as though making sure she heard him clearly._

_Which she certainly did._

_"I'm walking away now," she informed him. She had only made it a few feet when he spoke again._

_"That is why you heal everything that hurts. Plants, flowers, and the animals."_

_She whirled around. "Why are you watching me?" she asked sharply. "Is there a point or are you making fun of me?"_

_"No fun," he promised. "The Piccaninny are the last remaining tribe. King George has slaughtered our brothers and sisters and destroyed our land. Hunted our food and burned our crops." He bowed his head slightly. "We are few. But we share with you."_

_It took her an extra moment to understand what he was saying._

_"You . . . you want me to stay with you?"_

_He gave one, slow nod. _

_She chewed on her bottom lip. "I guess I don't have anything to lose."_

_The Chief actually smiled. _

_"Then come, daughter."_

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

"I don't think I've ever ran so fast in my life!"

Serena ignored when Felix rolled his eyes as she bent over, panting for air. She'd run at top speed perfectly fine for a long time but after a good ten minutes she began to whine about needing a break.

She took another gulp and squinted at Felix in the dark. "You don't think we started a forest fire or anything, do you?"

He shrugged. "We just set her house on fire. She has magic and so does Rumplestiltskin. It'll be alright."

Serena nodded and stood up straight, resting her hands on her hips as her breathing returned to normal. "Where did you learn to make an explosion like that, anyway?"

Felix just smirked.

"Never mind, I don't want to know." She glanced over her shoulder, disappointed. "I just wish I had gotten to see her face. Ooh I hope her eyebrows burnt off." The idea made her grin wickedly.

Felix furrowed his own eyebrows, peering around the forest. "No time to find out. We're supposed to meet that guy back at his house before she finds us."

"Jefferson," Serena corrected. "I don't know him too well but he obviously knows Amy if he was willing to hide her and Pan from everyone last year."

Last year. Serena still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that an entire year had gone by and he didn't remember a single second of it. What had happened?

The two of them began to move quickly. They had put plenty of distance between them and Zelena's but they still had some ways to go before reaching Jefferson's home. He'd already taken Amy and driven her away at full speed, not bothering to wait for the two who were busy playing around with pyrotechnics. Serena nerves were all over the place, hoping that they'd gotten away safely.

"He acted as if he knew me," Felix commented. "Jefferson, I mean."

"He probably knows you as the guy who sent Pan's shadow to kill him for trying to help Pamy."

Felix scowled at the reminder. "But he lived-wait, did you just say 'Pamy'?"

"Yeah!" She beamed. "It's a combination of Peter and Amy's name! Get it!?"

Felix ignored her for the rest of the way back.

* * *

"Honey, we're home!" Serena announced as they stepped through the threshold of Jefferson's house. Felix snickered when no one answered her. Appearing unabashed, she began walking through the house, looking around for any signs of life. Felix silently followed her, feeling uncomfortable in the large home. He debated sleeping outside that night but knew it probably wouldn't be too safe for the time being.

Quickly enough, they made their way into an extremely fancy living room with decor that Felix had never seen before, that honestly looked ridiculous to him. Sitting on a couch, they found Amy, Jefferson and his kid, Grace, he learned her name was. The young blonde girl seemed to be the only one to notice them, giving them a small tentative smile.

Felix only had eyes for the black-haired girl, however, guilt and undeniably sadness going through him. Amy was cocooned in a thick blanket with a cup of tea in one hand, and holding Grace's hand with her other. The little girl, in bright, pink nightclothes, was lying her head against the older girl, as though trying to comfort her.

Amy looked weak and exhausted, her body shaking as though she were either cold or terrified. But her eyes were narrowed, making her look more dangerous than fragile.

"I'm going back for him, Jefferson," she was saying in a flat tone. "I don't care what you say."

Jefferson exhaled, looking exasperated. "Amy, Pan asked me months ago if I would protect you if something were to happen to him."

"Nothings happened to him!" she snapped. "He's alive and alone in a cage because of my older sister who flew straight from the depths of Hell!"

"We'll get him out, Amy," Jefferson said softly. "I promise. But you running back in this condition is only going to make it worse-"

"What condition?" she challenged. "Weak? Fragile?" She laughed without humor. "I've heard it all, Hatter. But guess what? I'm too pissed to give a damn! I have the magic, I certainly have the willpower, and my husband _needs _me."_  
_

"Husband!?"

Almost in sync, all three of their heads snapped over to the doorway where Felix and Serena were lingering in. Felix stared at Amy in astonishment, that word she used ringing in his head over and over. His leader, Peter Pan, _married her?_

There was a clatter as the teacup dropped to the ground, spilling it's hot contents onto the floor. In a whirl of blankets being thrown aside, Amy was sprinting towards the two of them.

"Take the boy!" Serena cried, shoving Felix forward and skittering back a few steps.

Felix started to raise his arm in defense but it didn't matter. Amy collided with him, her arms wrapped around his waist so tightly that it felt like she _was _trying to hurt him.

"I haven't seen you guys in so long," she whispered, her body trembling again. She laid her head against him, hugging him with every ounce of strength she had, which was surprisingly a lot. "I missed you so much."

Perplexed, Felix looked over the top of Amy's head at Serena, who looked almost as bewildered as he was.

"I thought she hated your guts," Serena mouthed.

He shrugged. Awkwardly, he gave Amy a pat on the head and unwound her from his body, pushing her away.

Amy frowned at him for a moment before realization seemed to dawn on her. "You really don't remember anything, do you?" she asked softly.

Before he could respond, Serena gasped. "Did you guys have an affair!?" she shrieked.

"Of course not!" Amy exclaimed, much to Felix's relief. "We all just got along, that's all." After a hesitant moment, Amy reached out and hugged the fairy, as though she couldn't help it.

Serena was much nicer in hugging her back than Felix was, but she still looked confused. "What do you mean we 'all' got along?"

Amy pulled away, this time with that familiar mischievous twinkle in her eye, purposely avoiding looking at Felix. "Oh don't worry about it." She fought back a yawn but it only made her face look funny.

"You need to get some rest," Jefferson told her sternly, making her roll her eyes severely.

"Yes, daddy," she said sarcastically, getting a giggle from Grace.

Jefferson smiled thinly. "I'll also be checking on you through the night to make sure you don't sneak out," he warned. "I'll try to sneak you into town to your sister tomorrow. It'd be a shame if you were dead or a monkey before that happens."

She grimaced, looking extremely annoyed. "I won't go anywhere," she promised in a sour tone. Under her breath she added, "Tonight."

Felix was the only one that seemed to catch it. After debating with himself for a few seconds, he decided not to say anything. If she wanted to rescue Pan, he'd be right there with her.

Amy began walking away but she paused, looking back at them. "Thank you," she said quietly. Jefferson nodded and she continued walking, her movements slow and stiff.

Jefferson may have been fooled but Felix wasn't. She wasn't thankful for the rescue at all. She was furious.

* * *

The coldness of the cell seemed worse without Amy's body clinging to his. The atmosphere was lonelier with only Rumplestiltskin (and Neal) to keep him company.

But Peter couldn't stop grinning. He'd done it. He'd finally gotten Amy out. She was out of Zelena's reach. Safe.

_'How could she be safe without you?'_

Gritting his teeth, the smile vanished and Peter focused on trying to ignore the dark voice in his head. That thought had been a constant presence since the moment he'd fallen in love with her. He tried to remind himself how strong she was. But she'd also been crammed into a cage for a long time. Her greatest fear come true. What if they had hurt her mentally and no one knew how to keep her calm?

What if she had nightmares and he wasn't there to soothe her?

The "what if's" kept running through his mind, making him angrier and more anxious with each passing moment. The mad man better take good care of his wife.

His wife.

He was married to her. They truly belonged to each other in every possible way now.

Yet they were once again separated. But this time it was his own doing. To get her away from her sister and hopefully back to the sister that actually loved her.

He never thought he'd favor Regina in anything but that day appeared to have come. He hoped with the Savior in town she'd be able to protect Amy as well, if she ever learned to believe in herself and harness her magical abilities, that was.

Now that Amy was safe, he could do what he needed to in order to get out of this. He had a theory, one that was far-fetched. But now he would finally have the chance to try it out.

He wondered if Zelena knew it too.

"Where is she?"

He'd heard her come down, of course, but he didn't acknowledge her until she spoke, knowing it would make her angrier.

Sure enough, while her voice was calm enough her eyes were crackling with anger.

"My biggest problem was underestimating you, Zelena. Unfortunately, you have the same problem."

She held her arm out, his dagger wrapped in his fingers firmly. "_Where is she_?"

Peter remained silently, merely smirking at the red-haired witch. In a flash, she wrenched the cage door open and stomped in, reaching down to grip his face in her hand, her nails pinching his cheeks painfully.

"I hope you can survive the guilt once she's dead."

Unfazed by the empty threat, Peter stared straight into the empty vessel that was her eyes.

"Could you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: LOOK HOW FAST I UPDATED! AREN'T YOU PROUD BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL AM! Now back to school work . . . though maybe a quick quest on Skyrim first . . . and possibly an episode of Game of Thrones.**

**Oh! So after a year of being on Instagram . . . I've now discovered that I can DM Robbie. *Evil giggle***

**Chapter 6.**

**Amy's P.O.V**

* * *

Going into Jefferson's guest room was harder than I thought it would be.

I just stood there in the dark, staring at the bed where Peter made love to me for the first time. I smiled wryly to myself. The moonlight shone down on the bed, revealing the clean sheets. Whether Jefferson replaced or found and cleaned the old sheets I decided not to ask.

I shut my eyes, picturing our first real night together, an entire year ago. It had been dark with only the glow of the moonlight, just like this. Peter had been so gentle, guiding me through it and soothing my fears. Though it had felt like I was being ripped in half for a while. I hadn't even thought it would fit, which made him chuckle when I asked him if it would. It soon became one of the most intense, beautiful things I'd ever experienced.

I sighed and slipped into the bed. I groaned when my body hit the mattress, wondering how long it had been since I'd slept in an actually bed and not on a hard floor surrounded by bars. My back would probably never be the same way again. I moved a pillow to lay on the right, where Peter would lay. He had a weird thing about always sleeping on the right side.

I gritted my teeth, wrapping my body around the pillow. How could he do this to me? We were husband and wife, officially now. That had to mean something. He promised it was us against the world forever. I didn't care that he thought he was protecting me. How could I protect him from here?

When would they understand that I wasn't weak? Was it because I was too nice? Was a coward or a weepy little girl to them?

I was stronger than that. It didn't matter how many times Zelena or the world tried to break me because I knew I needed to put myself back together and keep fighting on. I thought Peter knew that. But maybe that's why he wanted to me to escape. Because he knew I could get his dagger back.

God I missed him so much.

I wanted to leave to get to Regina and Belle now but Jefferson had a point about waiting until the morning. I wasn't stupid enough to think that I could do this all alone and I'd prefer not being a monkey.

It took forever to fall asleep, my thoughts overcome with how uncomfortable Peter still was while I was in a warm bed. But once I did I must have slept like a log because the next thing I knew Grace was gently shaking me awake.

"Papa says we're going to take you into town soon," she explained.

I mumbled an okay and wriggled my way out of the warm nest of blankets, stumbling once I was on my feet. The bed was so soft, like a cloud. I just wanted to lay back down and never get up.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, reaching out to steady me.

I nodded, yawning. I had to go see Regina and tell her what was going on. How Zelena was our sister and how she wanted to change the past.

Holding my hand, Grace lead me out of the room and we walked in silence until we reached the fancy kitchen. Serena was leaning against the counter, dark circles under her eyes as she sipped at a mug of coffee. I couldn't actually tell if it was coffee from where I was standing but I assumed it was because I remembered how much she loved the stuff. We'd gotten to know each other quite well while she lived with me and Peter.

Felix was wide awake and alert, giving me a curt nod when I walked in. I was relieved that despite his lack of memories he still seemed to not hate me. Jefferson was at the stove, cooking bacon. The toaster went off with a ding and four bagel slices popped up.

"Sleep okay?" Jefferson asked, glancing over his shoulder at me briefly. "Coffee?"

"Fine," I answered impatiently. "And no thanks. When are we going into town?"

"After breakfast," Serena said immediately. She patted her stomach. "My tummy is growling."

"There's more important things going on than bacon, Serena!" I snapped.

She raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to plan battle strategies against the witch on an empty stomach?"

Felix scoffed, rolling his eyes at her. Unfortunately for him, I knew better than to think that she didn't amuse him. He practically worshiped her back in the Enchanted Forest.

I knew that messing with me was her way of telling me to lighten up and relax but it only angered me further. They didn't see that cage. They didn't understand how awful it was being it there. Cold, dirty, and enclosed in a dark space. The pang of going to sleep in Peter's arms every night and not knowing if she would force him to do something terrible the next day. To hear him rage against Zelena, reminding me that he was the Dark One. Not to mention the risk Peter was at now that I escaped. Zelena could simply threaten to hurt him and I'd come crawling back to keep him safe. He wouldn't want that but he'd do the same for me.

He did do the same for me when he gave her his dagger, the key to controlling him.

"Eat your heart out."

I turned and strode from the room, heading towards the front door. This wasn't a game. This was war.

* * *

About thirty seconds after I dramatically left the room, I was dragged to the kitchen table and forced to eat, under the blackmail that we wouldn't leave until I did. I would have gladly walked if it weren't for the fact that I had no idea where the town was considering we were practically in the middle of nowhere.

I started to scarf my food down, wanting to get going as soon as possible. But the moment I swallowed that first bite of the greasy, juicy strip of meat I stopped, closing my eyes and savoring it. I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

"She put you through hell, didn't she?"

I glanced at Felix, chewing slowly as I considered his blank expression when he spoke. Though he didn't remember me, deep down I knew that brother-like affection he had grown for me was still in there, somewhere. I hoped it came back soon. He did a terrible thing but he'd more than proven himself trustworthy again back in the Enchanted Forest. He and Serena had become part of me and Peter's little family and I loved them dearly.

"Let's just say that when I look at Zelena, I don't see a sister. I see Cora."

Felix nodded. He'd never met Cora personally but I assumed he'd heard stories. I knew that Serena knew Zelena from her past so I could only assume that either she or Jefferson told Felix that we were sisters. Well, re-told him.

We finished our food a little more quickly after that conversation and then we were finally in the car, driving towards town. Serena rode up front, her eyes anxiously scanning the sky for any sign of monkeys for her to fry with her magic. I wondered if she would be as good as a teacher as Regina or Peter. If I was going to help fight Zelena I needed all the help I could get.

The slightest sway of the trees made me twitch, ready to shoot with my own magic. I nearly laughed out loud at that. I had already come to rely on it more than I wanted and I didn't care. If it meant getting Peter back than I'd sell my soul to the devil.

"What happened in the missing year, exactly?"

I looked over Grace's head, which was lying on my shoulder, at Felix. The three of us were crammed in the back while Serena sat up front fiddling with the radio.

"A lot," I said quietly. "For instance, everyone except you, me, and Serena lost their memories of the during and after the curse. Since Neverland is gone, Peter had no magic from it to fall back on. One of the spinsters who raised you gave us her magic and made us immortal. It killed her, but protected him from dying with Neverland."

"How come we didn't lose our memories?" Serena piped up from the front seat curiously.

"You and Felix went to the Enchanted Forest before Felix's curse hit. Peter kissed my heart and it protected it."

Felix looked intrigued at this. "I didn't know that could protect memories. What else?"

I sighed. "Well Peter is the Dark One. He did it because he thought that it would help him protect me from Zelena better." I chuckled bitterly. "But she outsmarted us."

"Pan never fails," he reminded me, making me smile.

"No he doesn't," I agreed softly.

"What about me? Why didn't he . . .?"

"Kill you?" I supplied. "He nearly did a couple times but I begged him not to because I knew he'd regret it. One day Zelena put me under a sleeping curse and hid me from him. You found me and brought me back to him." I hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. "He realized that you were still his second in command. Though he was still a bit mad, he forgave you."

I mentally debated mentioning Serena there but decided not to. If I told them they had been in love while they were barely acquaintances it would make things awkward and painful between them, mostly because they'd both refuse to believe it and express their confusion by lashing out at each other. Deep down, Serena could be sensitive and not deep down, Felix could be a real jerk.

"So . . . Pan and I are . . . okay?"

I smiled. "You were the best man at our wedding. Before the Witch showed up and took us, that is."

I wish I had a camera for the look on his face because words couldn't describe it. Bewilderment? Awe? Disgust? Joy? I couldn't tell. Quickly, it was replaced by the deadpan look he wore a lot, though there was a slight smile at the corners of his lips.

We rode the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. I couldn't wait to see everyone.

"Who cast the curse to send us back here?" I asked Jefferson, since he and Grace were the only two here with their memories.

There was a loud pause, followed by an awkward cough from Serena.

"I don't know," Jefferson finally said. "After the wedding Grace and I stayed hidden in the woods. Pan sent us the memory potions by doves and instructed us to drink it immediately. Then he asked me to rescue you once we were back in Storybrooke."

I struggled to remember when Zelena gave Rumple the memory potion. She didn't say she had cast it, but she didn't say she hadn't either.

_"The curse is coming."_

But then there was Rumplestiltskin.

_"You failed. You failed. You failed."  
_

I was as blind as the rest of them. All I could do was tell them who she was and what she was up to.

"Guys, back in the Enchanted Forest, Zelena said something about-"

I was cut off when the car veered off the road. Somewhere, I heard glass smashing and monkeys screeching as the vehicle began to roll.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

"I summon thee, Dark One!"

The smile faded from Zelena's face and grew into a scowl. "Rumplestiltskin!" Zelena lowered the dagger with a huff. "It's not working," she murmured, mostly to herself. "Both Amethyst and the Dark One have broken free and they know far too much."

"Must be an off day for you."

She turned around and glared at Peter, who was leaning casually against a tree behind her, with a flying monkey clinging to it by his side.

"Find them, beautiful one," she said to the monkey through gritted teeth. "Find them, now!"

The monkey gave a nod and flew away from the tall cliff with a loud shriek.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Please explain to me why it's so important that you have Amy. You've made it clear that you don't care about her and since you have my dagger there's really no point in keeping her for blackmail purposes."

She raised an eyebrow as he strode forward, glancing over the cliff at the town of Storybrooke far below them.

"Look at them all down there," he said softly. "Amy's as helpless and clueless as they are. She remembers the past year as much as I do. She'll be of no use to them and soon she'll just be locked away for her own good."

Zelena's fingers fidgeted on the handle of Peter's blade, tucked inside her dark jacket. "You have such lovely things to say about your dearest."

Peter chuckled. "Oh don't get me wrong. I love Amy with everything inside my cold, black heart. But what does she have to offer anyone else? She doesn't know how to use magic, nor does she have any information to give. She's pretty useless, honestly. Why distract yourself over her when she can distract Regina and the others instead?"

Zelena scoffed and leaned forward, smirking. "You think I'm stupid, don't you?"

Peter said nothing, merely gazing back at her with his sharp blue-green eyes.

"You can pretend to help me all you like. You just want to keep her safe from me." She stood up straight. "No worries, Peter Pan. I have no more interest in little Amy. But you do have a point. Perhaps a little distraction is exactly what our other sister needs."

As if on cue, there was a horrifiyngly loud screech, followed by a crashing noise. It came from somewhere below, though Peter couldn't pinpoint the exact location. In the town maybe.

It took him a few moments to realize that it wasn't the monkeys screeching.

"NO!" he snarled, making as though he were about to dive off the cliff. "AMY!"

Zelena held her dagger out. "Uh, uh, uh," she tisked, smiling when he forcibly came to an abrupt halt. "Now, now don't worry. It's not fatal. Just enough to keep Regina's focus on her for a bit instead of looking for Rumple."

"You underestimate the others!" Peter snapped, struggling against the magical restraint on his body. He didn't even notice that he was defending the people he was supposed to hate.

"Perhaps. But, oh, look. I've got a couple new darling monkeys out of this, see?"

She pointed at a small monkey flying side-by-side with a larger one. The two of them landed in front of her and bowed deeply.

"What were their names?" Zelena wondered aloud. "Jefferson and Grace, was it?"

Peter gritted his teeth, his hands shaking as he stared at the fur-covered father and daughter who seemed to look right through him.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about them saying anything to the others, will I? You had been clever, sneaking out of your cage and sending them a memory potion before the curse hit." She faked a pout. "Too bad I didn't leave you enough ingredients for yourself. Very noble that you gave him enough for his daughter instead of saving it for yourself. Almost hero-like."

Peter remained silent.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Mayor Mills!"

Regina glanced over her shoulder and saw Henry and Leroy running towards her. She blinked in surprise at the sight of her son racing to get to her, considering he didn't remember her at all. Even more worried since Leroy looked equally anxious.

"Henry, what's wrong!?"

"M-my mom called," he panted, bending over to catch his breath. "When me and Leroy were about to leave to go fishing."

"She asked us to find you before you went anywhere," Leroy added, giving her a significant look. For a moment, Regina was amused. He had no idea where she was going yet he acted as though he was in on the secret plan. She debated whether to comment on it or not but decided not to for Henry's sake.

"It's your sister?" Henry said uncertainly. "They said she's in the hospital with that girl Serena and some other boy, Felix."

The world seemed like it was spinning under Regina's feet. Henry's words kept going in and out of Regina's ears, not quite sinking in yet. Sister. Hospital.

"Amy?" Regina breathed. "I-I have to go." She took off running the rest of the way to her car and practically dove inside it. Without taking the time to buckle, she shoved her key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. Her foot slammed down on the pedal and she raced down the road, whispering to herself the entire time.

"Please let her be okay."

The fact that Emma had to call Henry to ask him to deliver the news briefly entered her mind. She'd wanted to keep him out of everything, which meant that if he was the only one close enough to get a hold of her then there was something else going on that had the others occupied.

When she reached the hospital, she ran inside and didn't even bother to check in with the front desk.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

She ignored the nurse, striding past her and every one that tried to stop her after that.

"Where is she?" she demanded of Dr. Whale when he came rushing out to greet her.

He put his hands up to caution her. "She and the others are okay. I'll take you to the back to see her."

As they hurried towards the recovery room, he explained the situation.

"Amy was found in an overturned car just inside town with Serena and Felix. Emma's looked up the license plate and we've discovered it was Jefferson's. But there's been no sign of him or his child."

"What are the damages?"

"Well all three of them are pretty banged up, but nothing fatal. Somehow Amy seemed to have gotten the worst of it. She has a few broken ribs, a fractured ankle, and a concussion, along with several cuts from the glass in the windows that needed stitching."

Regina didn't bother to ask any more questions of him as she caught sight of everyone crowding around four beds.

She didn't give Neal, Serena, or Felix a second glance as she went straight to Amy, in the bed between Neal and Serena.

"Amy," she whispered, creeping slowly over to her bed, so as not to wake the sleeping girl.

Her eyes were closed, her breathing regular and steady. There were visible stitches on her forehead and dark circles were prodding from underneath her eyes. She had bruises everywhere and there was a cast on her foot, which was sticking out slightly from underneath the blankets. From the machine, her heart rate was normal and so was her blood pressure.

Regina leaned over the bed and stroked her dark hair gently, her eyes searching her baby sister's face for any signs that she was going to wake up.

"She's under a lot of painkillers," Dr. Whale explained. "She'll be asleep for the next few hours."

"Hmph. What about Felix?"

"What about me?"

She glanced up and realized both Serena and Felix were wide awake in their own beds. Serena's arm was in a sling, while Felix had a cast on his long leg. They were both also covered with cuts and bruises, but otherwise seemed alert and fine.

Emma took control of the situation and walked over to stand at the foot of their beds, her arms crossed.

"Why did you help him escape?" Emma asked simply.

"Because he's a good man."

Emma blinked, glancing back at the others who looked just as bewildered at as she was.

"Pardon?" Hook said.

"Yup," she enunciated, popping the 'p'.

"Why would you ever think that?" Neal asked from his bed, looking partially amused, but mostly annoyed. Felix sneered at him in response.

Serena shrugged, wincing at the obvious pain it gave her. "When have I ever steered you guys wrong? I knew he was innocent so I helped him escape so we could find Amy and Pan. Obviously we only got one of the two out but it's still a win right?" She grimaced. "Though I guess we lost a few points when those freaking monkeys attacked."

"The monkeys did this?" Regina said. She had sat herself on the edge of the bed, holding Amy's hand.

"Mhm. They didn't like the fact that we all rescued her I guess."

"Now Jefferson and his daughter are missing," David sighed.

"I can't believe that she got so banged up while you two are okay," Regina snapped.

The room went quiet, each one of them awkwardly glancing at each other for help on what to say. Dr. Whale had long since slipped out and now everyone looked as though they wanted to join him.

"Sorry?" Serena finally suggested. "I can jump out the window if you want."

"It was planned," Felix said monotonously.

All heads turned to look at him, once again.

"What was that?" Regina said incredulously.

He smirked slightly. "Don't you get it? We were all in that same car crash, yet she's the one that got hurt the worst. Whether it was magic or clever planning, the Witch wanted her to get hurt the most. Probably to keep your attention on her or something."

"To avoid looking for Gold," Emma said quietly.

Felix just shrugged, laying his head back against the pillow and closing his eyes. "Or to keep her from telling you name of the Witch."

"Don't you know it?" Regina said, confused. "You rescued her."

"They can't tell us" Emma said flatly. "There's some kind of spell on them that's preventing them for giving us any names." She gestured to a piece of paper on the end table. "They've tried writing it down, texting it, describing her, everything. It's probably on Amy too."

Regina scowled. "Alright, now it's gotten real personal." She stood up. "Call me when Amy wakes up. Keep someone stationed around these kids at all times. I'm checking that house out."

She walked out of the room, ignoring Serena when she called out indignantly, "I'm not a kid! I'm older than all of you bitches!"

* * *

**AN: Shatter Me song playlist on my profile! Suggestions are welcome ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: ****Although a couple hours late, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROBBIE! Though he won't see this, it's the thought that counts, right?**

**Third Person P.O.V**

**Chapter 7.**

* * *

"I love being a fairy."

Serena sighed happily, plopping herself down by Felix's side and tucking her legs delicately underneath herself. He glared at her from his perch on the bed. After only a few hours her injuries had healed significantly well and she was released, under the instructions to take it easy. Which he highly doubted would happen.

Meanwhile, he Amy, and Neal were taken out of the recovery room and into their own rooms next to each other. Though Felix insisted that he and Amy have a joint room.

That had earned him all kinds of suspicious looks but to his relief, Emma reluctantly agreed.

"If she's a target of the Witch she shouldn't be alone," she pointed out to the others.

"Swan," Hook said seriously. "Even if he actually cared about helping the girl, what could he do to protect her? He's got his own injuries."

"And I'll be dead by Pan's hands if something happens to her," Felix replied calmly. "Nothing's going to hurt her, I swear."

"And I think you're all forgetting that Amy is a lot stronger than you think," Serena spoke up. "I don't know her that well but I get the feeling that she can stand up for herself just fine. But I agree that Felix should be here for them to look out for each other until they're released. Though round the clock security wouldn't be a bad idea either."

After that statement Felix had surprisingly gotten his way. The two were in a smallish room with two single hospital beds on opposite sides of the room. Dr. Whale had shown him how to work the television but he personally didn't care to use it.

"Why hasn't she woken yet?" Felix asked Serena. He had no idea why she was here but if she was going to stay she might as well give him some information.

"Dr. Whale said that along with all the medicine he had to give her she's probably healing from a lot of psychological trauma." Serena shrugged. "Her mind might just need a bit of time to get itself back together before she goes back to trying to rescue her boyfriend."

"Husband," Felix corrected in a dull voice, casting the ring on Amy's finger a glance. It was hard not to make a face when he said that word. It almost tasted sour on his tongue. Peter had _married_ her. And had an actual wedding. Even stranger, he had been the best man.

Shifting his eyes back to Serena, he found her looking back at him too.

"Why are you here anyway?" he asked, throwing in as much annoyance into his voice as he could muster. "Shouldn't you be planting a garden or something?"

She smirked. "Well everyone was pissed at me for helping you escape at first but they love me too much to stay mad." She wrinkled her nose slightly. "But now I gotta babysit you and the kid until Regina takes the night shift." She nodded her head towards Amy when she said "kid". He had noticed a while ago that she called everyone kid. Once he'd even overheard her call Emma that.

Felix and Serena both fell into silence as they examined the raven-haired girl, her breathing slow and deep, the beeping on her heart monitor steady. Dr. Whale would come in every once in a while to check on her. He wasn't going to give her any more medicine until after she was awake for a little while and had eaten something. He seemed confident that they could both be released the next day.

"So are they sending me back to jail tomorrow?"

Serena shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. Since we've all agreed you're more or less innocent . . ." She paused dramatically before adding, "You get to stay with me again!" She faked a squeal of excitement.

Felix stared at her. "What?"

"I told you my punishment was that I had to babysit you."

"What about Amy!?" he demanded. Why should he be the only one that got stuck with the red-headed freak?

Serena rolled her eyes. "Regina's gonna take care of her, dumbass."

Staying with the Evil Queen sounded pretty good at the moment. Better yet, the hospital.

"Why can't I stay alone!?"

"Because they still don't trust you!"

Felix scowled. He couldn't believe they were doing this. If he really wanted to go against them, how would the fairy stop him? Sure she managed to knock him down before but that was a lucky shot. He wouldn't underestimate her next time.

Serena's gaze had wandered back over to Amy. "Think Pan knows about this?"

Felix didn't mince words. "He knows."

A loud sniffle made the both of them look up at the doorway, surprised that they hadn't notice Snow White and David come in.

A sinking feeling entered his gut when he took a good look at them. Snow White's face was red and tear-streaked, while David just looked solemn and miserable. He was at least reassured that Pan was okay. If something had happened to him they certainly wouldn't be upset.

Serena jumped to her feet and ran to them, wrapping her arms around the extremely pregnant woman in a gentle hug and reaching over with one hand to rest it on David's shoulder.

"What's wrong!?" she exclaimed.

Snow shook her head, too upset to speak and she clutched the teenage girl close. Serena soothed her, rubbing her back and pressing a kiss to the top of her short, pixie-cut haired head.

Living on Neverland was incredibly risky. Lost Boys got hurt all the time, some even died if they weren't helped in enough time or if they were just plain stupid. Felix knew not to grow attached to any of his brothers, knowing that they could very well be dead the next day.

But nothing could have prepared him for when David whispered, "Neal's dead."

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I blinked groggily in the harsh, beaming white light in my face. But that wasn't what woke me. It was the annoying beeping noise near me. For a second, I wondered what Zelena had put in me, Peter's, and Rumple's cage that was so loud. I opened my eyes and saw a stark white ceiling above me instead of the cellars dirt one.

I wasn't with Peter anymore. He had sent me away against my will. Then those monkeys attacked the car. I must have been in a hospital.

"Amy?"

I took a moment to let my vision focus correctly. Once the ceiling stopped spinning, I looked straight ahead and saw my favorite sister rushing towards me, looking utterly relieved.

"Regina!" I cried, throwing my arms around her when she reached me. She seemed slightly surprised, though pleased, at my outburst of affection, reminding me that the entire year we'd spent getting to know each other was lost to her. Nevertheless she returned the hug gently, making me notice how much pain I was in from head to toe. It suddenly made me want to go back to sleep.

"I was so worried about you!" she said, smoothing my hair back. After seeing her in her incredible outfits for a year, each one as dark and elegant as the next, it was strange seeing her in such a normal outfit without her hair in some kind of fancy updo that. She was still just as beautiful as ever.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I answered hurriedly. "Regina, is everyone okay? The car, it flipped or something and-"

"Serena and Felix are fine," she said softly. "But Jefferson and his daughter are missing."

I squeezed my eyes shut. Of course. Every time those two tried to help me they ended up paying for it.

"We'll find them," she promised me. "And we'll stop Zelena."

"Zelena!" I yelped. "I know what she's up to and how to stop her. She wants to go back into the past and reverse things. Make it so that Cora never gave her up."

Regina stared at me incredulously, her face paling. "That would mean you and I . . ."

"Probably won't be born," I finished up. "But I know how to stop her. It's light magic. That's why she locked me up and wanted me to work against you. She thinks I can stop her."

Regina's face began to brighten. "Between you and the "Savior", there's a very good chance you could . . ."

I nodded. "So I have to start training right away." I started to climb out of bed but she gently pushed me back down.

"I've used magic to help speed yours and Felix's injuries but you won't be recovered until tomorrow."

I made a face. "So I'm stuck here until then?"

She smiled ruefully. "I'm afraid so."

I glanced around the room and noticed an extra, unmade bed. "Who else is in here? Serena?"

"Serena got released hours ago. Felix is in here with you."

That bit of information surprised me but I didn't question it. "Where is he? And everyone else for that matter?"

"Well I was taking a piss."

I glanced up and saw Felix enter the room, limping straight to his bed. His injuries thankfully didn't seem too extensive.

I scowled at his normal clothes. "Where's your hospital gown?" I challenged. For once he didn't seem to be in the mood to make a smart comeback.

I took a good look at his face and realized something definitely was off.

"Felix, what's wrong?"

He furrowed his eyebrows at Regina in response. "You didn't tell her?"

"She just woke up," Regina insisted.

"Tell me what?" I asked, exasperated.

The two glanced at each other briefly before looking back at me.

"You tell her," Felix told her, picking up the television remote that was connected to the bed by a thick wire.

Regina rolled her eyes at him before fixing her attention back on me. She took my hand and said, "It's Neal. He's . . . no longer with us."

All oxygen seemed to leave my body while there was a pain in my stomach like somebody had punched through me.

I shook my head rapidly, tears blurring my vision. "W-what?" I whispered. _  
_

She rubbed my arm soothingly, avoiding my I.V. "Rumplestiltskin escaped Zelena but kept switching between being Neal and him. Neal had Emma separate them so we could find out who the witch was."

"If you had waited until I woke up I could have told you!" I cried. "Then Neal might still be-" I bit my lip, feeling sick with grief.

"Felix and Serena tried to tell us earlier but she put some kind of spell that prevented them," she explained gently. "I'm sure she did the same to you."

I looked over at Felix and saw him flipping through the channels with no expression showing on his face. Neal had been a Lost Boy as a kid. Did he even care or was this another attempt at him trying to act as emotionless as a brick wall. What did Peter think? Where was Peter even at? His cage still? Was he there when it all happened or with Zelena? I couldn't even imagine how Rumple was doing. He'd lost his only son forever.

"We've got to stop her," I told Regina desperately, wiping away the hot tears from my cheeks.

"Agreed."

Would things have been different if I hadn't let Jefferson take me away like a coward? Would I still be able to see Neal's funny grin and hear his snide comments in the dark of Zelena's cell, whenever he would take control of Rumple's body for awhile and be himself.

"Oh, you know, it gets kind of boring not existing," he'd joke.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Tonight I'd grieve. At his funeral I would grieve. Otherwise, I had to work on making sure his sacrifice wasn't in vain. To stop Zelena.

No more dwelling on what I wanted. I had to do what needed to be done. To rescue Peter.

Oh, God, what if he was next on her hit list and I wasn't there to stop it? Not him too. Please not him. I couldn't lose him again. Not to death, not to darkness. Not to anything.

The sliding glass door slid open, pulling me out of my dark thoughts.

"You're awake!" Dr. Frankenstein said pleasantly.

I blinked. "Hi," I said meekly.

The last time I'd seen him was when he was briefly working for Peter, who I had believed to be dead, and my magic was completely out of control. I must have made some kind of lasting impression.

To my relief, other than a friendly wink he made no signs that anything out of the ordinary had ever happened during our last meeting. He chatted casually as he checked my vitals. He fiddled with my I.V, flushing it out to clean it which felt cold and weird. I'd never had an I.V before and I already hated it.

"How's your pain level?" he questioned me, preparing a syringe of some kind of liquid medicine to shoot into the needle already stuck in my arm. Considering he was already getting ready to give me painkillers, he obviously knew the answer.

Which may have lead me to reply, "It's so weird. It feels like I was in a car accident or something."

Felix snorted from his side of the room, quieting down when Frankenstein gave him an annoyed look. Despite my sarcasm, he gave me more painkillers before instructing me to take it easy.

All I could do was count down the hours until I could leave and figure out how to break my husband out of Zelena's personal jail.

If I didn't kill him for letting us be separated again first.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

The hospital was eerily quiet when Peter snuck in. It being busy would have been preferable, making it easier for him to slip in without being noticed. But beggars can't be choosers. He was just glad to have gotten there in the first place.

He swiftly and silently glided down the halls. Zelena may have ordered him to go back to his cage but she hadn't actually told him to stay there. She also never told him not to blow a bit of her poppy supply on her face while she slept but he'd done it anyway. That should prevent her from waking up for a bit.

Peter walked up to the receptionist. "What room is Amy Mills in?" he demanded.

The woman, who obviously had no idea who he was, shot him an annoyed look. "Sir, it's after midnight. Visiting hours are over. Come back tomorrow and see her then."

Asking which was room she was in was merely a courtesy he was extending. He was about to tell her so when a hand gripped his arm firmly. For just a moment, his heart skipped a beat in thinking Zelena had woken up and caught him.

But it wasn't that sister.

"He's with me," Regina explained, an edge to her tone as she gave Peter a hard look. He smirked in return.

"Of course," the woman stammered.

With that, Regina began pulled him off to the side and towards a storage closet, where she dragged him in and slammed the door shut behind them.

He quirked an eyebrow in amusement as she crossed her arms at him, fixing him under a deadly glare.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I'd much rather be in this cozy little closet with your younger sister."

She scoffed in disgust, rolling her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

He sneered. "I have an appointment with Victor," he said sarcastically. "What the hell do you think? I'm here to see Amy."

"She's fine. Now go."

"I'm afraid taking orders from two Mills sisters is my limit." He pushed her aside firmly but the moment his hand touched the doorknob, she zapped his wrist. His hissed and yanked it back, glaring at her.

"Exactly. Zelena still has your dagger," she said flatly. "She could have sent you here to kill here and you wouldn't have a choice."

"I knocked her out with poppies," Peter explained impatiently. "There are loopholes to every spell, curse, and potion. Even for the Dark One's dagger."

"You could be lying to me right now. How do I know if you're telling the truth?"

"Because I'd ask you to kill me before I hurt her," Peter said softly. He tried to fight back the desperation that was growing inside him but his eyes went pleading. "Please. I need to see her."

Regina sighed tiredly, running a hand through her hair. "Fine," she finally said. "But if there's any sign that you're going to hurt her than I'll gladly take you up on that offer."

Silently, Peter followed her out of the closet, his impatience growing with each step. Once they reached what must have been her room, Regina stopped, turning to look at him with a serious expression.

"Felix is asleep but she's awake," Regina said quietly. "I used magic to speed up their healing processes so they'll be released tomorrow. Physically, she's doing better. Emotionally, well, aside from missing you, I assume you know about Neal's death?"

Peter nodded, recalling the anguish on Rumple's face when the man had come back to their cage after trying to escape. He'd never seen him look so defeated before. They sat together in silence for a while, Peter going as far as to put a hand on his shoulder in a gesture for comfort.

_"We'll make her pay, Rumple,"_ Peter had sworn to him before he left to come here. _"I promise."_

"Why is Felix sharing a room with her?" Peter questioned, completely bewildered, and a bit suspicious.

"He insisted on watching over her for you."

Peter found himself actually cracking a smile.

Regina gestured for him to stay put before opening the door and stepping inside. "Sorry I had to step out a moment. But I brought you a little gift."

"At midnight?" he heard Amy say in surprise. "Regina you didn't have to-"

She cut herself off with a choked gasp when Peter came in. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust in the dark but once he focused on her his entire mind seemed to shut down. She had bruises and cuts to spare, with healing stitches on her forehead. Her foot had some kind of bandage on it. But she was alive and as beautiful as ever to him.

"Peter?" she whispered. Despite her face twisting in pain, Amy threw her blankets back and scrambled to her feet, clutching her ribs and limping slightly. With the big contraption on her foot, she looked as though she were about to fall. He sprinted forward and met her before she made it even three feet away from her bed.

He caught her in a strong embrace of his arms and kissed her so hard he immediately made himself stop in fear of injuring her further. She didn't seem to mind as she pressed warm kisses all over his face and peppered them across his throat, running her hands up and down his chest as if checking to make sure he was real. In the background, he was vaguely aware of a horrified Regina begging Amy to be careful, along with Felix snoring loudly. The boy was all over his bed, his mouth wide open and his good leg dangling off the side. He must not have been in too much pain if his sleeping habits were the same.

"How badly are you hurt?" Peter asked Amy, in between her frantic, rough kisses. He moved his hands from her sides to her hips. He could feel more bandages around her torso underneath her hospital gown.

She tore her lips away to answer him. "Nothing too serious. I'll live."

He sighed, resting his forehead against hers. "What am I going to do with you?" he murmured. "When I heard those car tires screeching I thought my whole world collapsed. I wanted so badly to get to you but she wouldn't let me." He cussed the witch out so badly that even Regina made a noise of disgust from her chair in the corner.

"I'll make her pay, Amy. I swore it to Rumple and I swear it to you."

"I just want her gone," Amy said softly. "For Neal, for Snow's baby, for Regina and everyone else she's hurt." She slid her arms around his waist and tucked her head under his chin. "And for us."

"Remember what I told you, love. Light magic. Between you and the Savior, I know you can do it. Once Rumple and I get our daggers back, we can all end this."

Amy nodded. "I won't let you down, Peter."

"I know you won't."

She looked back up at him and smiled. "Now that that's clear."

He heard the loud slap long before he actually began to feel it. He was too stunned. Once the reality that she had actually slapped him across the face had set in, he realized how completely furious she was. He glanced over at Regina, who was wide-eyed, but seemed extremely pleased with her sister.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?" Amy screamed so loudly that Felix jolted awake and rolled off his bed. A childish yelp of pain came from him, making Regina snicker.

"How dare you send me away like that!" Amy yelled. She began smacking him wherever she could, wincing in her own pain with each hit. "You-" Hit. "Fucking-" Hit. "Dick!"

"Amy, calm down-!"

"SHUT UP!" she warned him in a shriek. "I'm talking!"

"Modern medicine does strange things to people," Regina noted solemnly, earning herself a glare from Peter.

"WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS TOGETHER!"

Deciding that he should take action before she hurt herself, he slid a hand underneath her legs and wrapped his other arm around her back, scooping her up from the ground. She fought against him, yelling profanity that would put a pirate to shame.

"YOU ARE MY HUSBAND NOT MY OWNER!"

"Would you please tell Whale to drug her again?" Felix hissed as he dragged himself back onto the bed. However, when he met Peter's eyes, his lips quirked into a small smile and he gave him a nod, obviously pleased to see his leader alive and well.

"WHY ARE YOU SO OBSESSED WITH WORKING ALONE!?"

Peter managed to get her on the bed, but now he was focusing on trying to keep her flailing body there.

"Aren't you going to help?" he snapped at Regina.

The woman rolled her eyes but said, "Amy, as much as I hate to admit it, he did the right thing."

Amy froze immediately, shooting the queen an incredulous look. Not entirely trusting her to remain still, Peter kept his body weight on her as gently, though firmly, as he could so that he could prevent any future flailing. He noted a needle connected to a tube stuck in her arm and figured that was how the medicine was transferred. He didn't like the idea of them inserting medicine that was unfamiliar to him into her but took great care to avoid it all the same.

"What do you mean he did the right thing?" Amy demanded, growing slightly tearful. "How am I supposed to make sure she doesn't hurt him if I'm not with him!?"

"By helping us figure out how to stop her," Regina said calmly.

Amy was silent, obviously still angry. She kept her head turned away from him, her lip fixed in a scowl. Wanting to change that, Peter nuzzled her neck, eliciting a tiny smile from her.

Encouraged, he murmured, "See? You know I always have your best interests at heart."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say.

"Don't you get it?" she snapped. "I'm worried about _you_!"

Regina answered for him. "Then as soon as your released we'll get started on trying to stop Zelena."

Amy nodded. "Good," she said. After a few moments, she seemed to pull herself together and sighed, her gaze turning wistful when she finally looked at Peter. "Can . . . can you stay?"

Her mood swings were almost as bad as his, he decided. Though like Regina said, he's blame it on their stupid medication. She'd never had any of that stuff before and it was showing. He was relieved that Regina had been smart enough to use magic to help her otherwise she'd be like this for weeks.

"For a couple hours at most," he answered, kissing the tip of her nose. "I don't know if she'll stay asleep after the poppies wear off since she already was asleep when I used them on her."

She immediately scooted over in the bed and he squeezed in with her, pulling her against him the way he had done for a year, excluding the days they were apart. Aside from Felix and Regina, the noisy, beeping machines, and the uncomfortable bed, it almost felt like they were at home in the Enchanted Forest again.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I'm just so scared for you."

He stroked her hair gently. "I know. I'll sneak out to see you as much as I can."

"Neal is dead," she continued in a whisper. "I mean, who's going to be her next victim?"

"No one," he said firmly. "She'll get what's coming to her."

Her eyes widened. "Please be careful," she pleaded. "Don't listen to your dark side, okay?"

He should have known that would have her worried. His Dark One fits that only she seemed to be able to stop. He had never tried to stop it without her and he wasn't sure he could. Nevertheless, he said, "I won't."

This seemed to put her at ease and she curled herself around him even more.

Ignoring Regina's unwanted presence in the corner and the sound of Felix's snores, he hummed the tune of her favorite song he'd play on his pipes for her. Slowly but surely, the tension faded from her and she relaxed. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

He allowed himself to relax too, just for a bit. Considering it wouldn't last long. When the witch woke up, his world would become hell again.

* * *

**AN: Thoughts on Amy cracking, yet again. Teenage girl's with a long history of dealing with psychopaths can be so touchy, like, sheesh! ****Plus drugs, man. It does stuff. Just say no. You know, unless it's the fun kind.**

**Guys, wait! I'm kidding! I'm not a junkie!****  
**

**Reason 1,000 why I keep telling my mom I'm not going choose to major in psychology anymore. I'm a high-functioning sociopath ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: WARNING: Smut. Can be skipped over if you want.**

**Chapter 8.**

* * *

There was nothing worse than falling asleep cradled in Peter's arms then waking up without him again. Of course I knew that was coming so I was prepared for it. But it didn't make it much easier.

What I wasn't prepared for was seeing Henry standing over my bed, posed as though he was about to wake me up. Considering he was so close and I was barely awake, I was startled to say the least, but incredibly pleased to see my adopted nephew after a year. Excitement flooded me. Maybe now I could finally get to know him.

"Henry!" I shouted happily. I sat up and grabbed his arm, pulling him down for a tight hug. I couldn't believe how tall he'd gotten. If I stood up he'd probably be near my height.

"Uh . . . hi?" he said awkwardly, patting my back. I frowned. The Henry I knew was a hugger. Not an awkward back patter.

Confused, I released him and took a good look at his face. Was he angry with me for being with Peter after everything he'd put him through? I wouldn't blame him if he was. But he didn't seem mad. He looked as confused as me.

"Henry!" I glanced at the doorway and saw Regina walking in, her eyes flashing between me and Henry. There was a tense look in her eyes, as though trying to tell me something. "Thanks for waking her. I, uh, forgot to tell you that your mother has told Amy all about you." She smiled brightly at him. "She's been eager to meet you ever since."

It was clear to me then._ I_ was the one she forgot to mention something to. Emma had her memories back but Henry didn't. I made a mental note to yell at everyone later for forgetting to warn me.

I smiled at him weakly. "Sorry if I startled you. I'm . . . a bit of a hugger."

Well it wasn't necessarily a lie.

"No problem," he said in an easy-going manner. "I'm glad you're okay. I heard it was a really bad accident."

I smiled at him. "Thanks." I looked back to Regina, noticing a shopping bag in her hand. "Have I been bailed-er I mean, released?"

Henry laughed and she smiled. "Yes I just signed your papers." She glanced down at the bag. "Oh, and I got you some new clothes this morning. I hope they're suited to your taste."

"I'm sure they're perfect," I assured her, relieved that I wouldn't have to borrow Serena's scanty clothes. I noticed the second bed was empty. Curiously, I asked, "Where's Felix?"

"Emma and Serena picked him up and took him for more questioning a few hours ago," Regina explained.

"A few hours ago?" I repeated. "What time is it?"

Her lips twitched. "Amy, it's after three in the afternoon."

Damn. Well at least maybe now I had officially caught up on all the sleep I'd lacked while being in Zelena's cage. I was slightly hurt that Felix hadn't bothered to wake me up to say goodbye, but then I remembered that the last year was gone from his mind. At least living with Serena would stir up all those feelings he had for her.

"Is he okay?"

"Just fine."

Something in her voice told me that was disappointing to her. I didn't doubt that he was doing good though. Though there was still some aches and bruises I felt perfectly fine myself. Certainly nothing that would delay me from helping the others take down Zelena.

It took a while for me to finally be set to go. Dr. Whale had to come in to remove my painful I.V, run some last minute tests, and take my leg cast off. I was anxious to get going

When at last he was done, I quickly dressed in the clothes Regina got me and, to my annoyance, they wheeled me in a wheelchair out to her car.

"I can walk," I informed Dr. Whale, who was pushing me. It was weirder than wearing modern clothing again, which was black jeans and a dark purple off-the-shoulder top.

"Hospital policy," Dr. Whale said apologetically, though he was fighting back a smirk at the annoyed look on my face.

The car ride to Regina's huge house was spent with Regina making casual conversation with Henry and I. It was easy for me to depict the pain in her voice, which made my heart ache for. She had raised this boy and he hadn't the faintest idea. I leaned my head over and let it rest against her shoulder for the rest of the ride, a gesture that she seemed to like and appreciate.

I was anxious find out everything that was going on but of course we couldn't with Henry there. So while Regina set to work on making what she said was her famous lasagna, I sat with Henry in the large living room.

"So how do you know my mom?"

_'Oh, you know I met her when Peter Pan was plotting to rip your heart out and let you die so that he could become a powerful immortal and be with me.'_

Instead of saying what I was thinking, I just laughed lightly and said, "I can't even remember how we met. It was a long time ago."

"Did you know my dad?"

Like both of his mothers, he certainly didn't beat around the bush when it came to getting answers.

I nodded slowly, chewing on my bottom lip. "I did. He was a good guy, Henry. A really great man."

Henry grimaced, looking down at his hands. "That's what my everyone's been telling me. I just . . . you know. I wish I had gotten to meet him myself."

I suddenly felt angry with Emma and the others. How could they keep his entire life a secret from him like this? I wanted to scream that he did know his father, that his father loved him with all his heart. That he had raced to Neverland to save him from, well, the boy who was now my husband. He'd sacrificed his own life so that his father could tell everyone who the Wicked Witch was, to protect his family and friends.

I put an arm around him and chose my next words carefully. "Tomorrow at the funeral, you'll see just how much your father is loved. Even though it won't change the fact that you don't know him you can at least hear from the people who did. Maybe that'll bring you some peace."

"Maybe," he agreed, though it was obvious he wasn't sure whether he believed me or not. I wasn't even sure I believed myself.

The meal Regina put together was phenomenal. I don't think I'd ever been so hungry in my entire life. I had four helpings of my sister's lasagna and a bunch of glasses of iced tea. No matter how much I missed the Enchanted Forest, Earth's food would always have a special place in my heart. Especially the apple cinnamon cake she made for dessert, which Henry surprisingly turned down.

When we finished eating it was time for Regina to take Henry back home.

"You'll be there tomorrow, right?" Henry asked me when I gave him a hug goodbye. This time he returned it. No more of that awkward back patting.

"I wouldn't even think of missing it," I assured him. I ruffled his hair playfully and he smiled.

"Bye, Amy." He waved and walked outside the huge front doors towards Regina's car.

"Please try not to go anywhere until I get back," Regina said in a hushed tone. "Are you sure you don't want to just come?"

I nodded. "Don't worry, Regina." I lowered my voice, looking over her shoulder to make sure Henry wasn't in earshot or sight. Furrowing my eyebrows in concentration, I stared at my hand for a few moments until a small ball of flames formed in it. Pleased that I still had control over it, I let it disappear and explained, "I want to practice my magic a bit. I haven't really used it in this world and I need to make sure I still have a good hang of it. Besides, Zelena's probably going to lay low for a couple days, anyway."

She reluctantly agreed. "Be careful. I'll be back soon."

I managed to get her out the door without having to hear too many more warnings and instructions. I couldn't wait for her to get back though. Then maybe I'd get some answers on what the others were up to and whether Emma was willing to work with me to stop Zelena.

My foot barely landed on the first step of the long staircase before an arrogant, yet warm and familiar voice spoke from behind.

"God I thought they'd never leave."

Hands spun me around and Peter's lips were on mine. I gasped into his mouth and pulled back, staring at him with wide-eyes.

"Wha-what are you doing here?"

He quirked an eyebrow and started to move away. "If you want me to leave you could just say so."

"No!" I yelped, practically throwing myself at him. He smirked at me, an amused, hungry gleam in his eye as he hugged me back tightly. We hadn't even been separated for twelve hours and it already felt like twelve days.

"I hit her with poppies again. The last of her supply, I'm afraid. After tonight I don't know when I'll be able to sneak away again."

I cocked my head at him, confused. "If she's asleep, why can't you just take your dagger from her?"

He sighed. "She's commanded me and Rumple not too. I'd ask one of your lot to do it but she locks them away when she's not using them. It's a powerful enchantment, something even Regina wouldn't be able to break."

I bit my lip, disappointed. "So the only way to get them is when she's using them? The probability of that working doesn't seem very promising."

He pressed a kiss to my cheek, keeping his arms locked around my waist firmly. "Don't worry about it, angel. Underneath all that cunning and cruelty she's still just a lonely little girl that'll crack like glass eventually."

I raised an eyebrow. "So was I before I found you and the others," I pointed out. "Maybe I still am sometimes."

He moved his hands to my shoulders, narrowing his eyes at me. "Don't let her get to you," he warned me.

I sighed. "But she's right. I'm not a character in a fairy tale, Peter. I'm not a strong heroine that little girls strive to be like. I cry, I get scared, and I make stupid decisions."

He lightly tapped my nose. "But you always get back up when the villains knock you down. And you choose light over darkness to do it."

I smiled slightly. "Because you and my new family help me remember that there is always something worth fighting." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again, this time not letting go.

Arms and legs tangled around each other on the couch was how Regina found us when she got back only ten minutes later. She cleared her throat loudly, announcing her presence as well as her displeasure in the situation she caught us in.

She startled me so badly that I squealed, nearly biting Peter's tongue off, and shoved him off of me and onto the floor.

I blushed to my roots and began to babble apologies, embarrassed beyond belief. Peter, looking extremely amused, pushed himself off of the floor and sat next to me, sliding his arm around my waist and holding me against his bare chest. I was relieved that we'd only gotten so far as to get his shirt off.

"You really know how to barge in at the wrong time, now don't you?" he drawled. I elbowed him, warning him not to instigate like he usually did.

Regina crossed her arms. "I assume you're staying here tonight."

I was surprised that she would allow it but I guess since we were married there wasn't much she could do. It didn't matter anyway. Peter shook his head, making my heart sink. "I can only stay for a bit. I couldn't just let my wife go to bed without saying goodnight."

Regina wrinkled her nose while I smiled at him, loving how that sounded coming from his mouth. I just wished I wouldn't have to wake up alone.

A ring came from Regina's jacket pocket. She pulled it out and stared at the screen, frowning.

"Who is it?" I asked.

Ignoring me, her thumb hit the answer button on the screen and she lifted the phone to her ear. "What is it, Whale?"

She listened for a few moments, the crease on her forehead growing. "She's right here. Hold on."

She lowered the phone and held it out to me. "Amy, he wants to talk to you."

Peter slowly unwound his arm from me, allowing me to stand up and take the phone from her.

"Franken-er, Dr. Whale? Is everything okay?"

There was a pause on the other end. "I'm not sure," he finally said. "Would you mind coming in tomorrow? After the funeral?"

I heard Peter stand up and a moment later his arms wrapped around me from behind. I relaxed against him, even though I knew this was merely his way of trying to hear what was being said on Frankenstein's end of the line.

"Well, sure. What's going on?"

"It'll be better if we talk in person. And . . . it's probably best if no one knows."

To most people, that would have been incredibly suspicious. But something in my gut was telling me to trust him. Besides, if for some reason he did try to hurt me I was certain that I could fight him off with magic. "Okay, thank you."

We hung up and I slipped out of Peter's arms, handing the cell phone back to my sister.

"What's going on?" she inquired, sliding her phone back into her jacket.

I shrugged. "I guess he thinks that your magic didn't help me that much because he told me he could write me a prescription for pain medication if I needed it. But I feel fine."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "He just can't stand that I did his job better than him."

I forced a laugh. "Probably."

I went back to Peter and snuggled against him. Immediately, Regina started heading towards the stairs.

"Thank you for everything," I told her, for the millionth time that day. "Night, sis."

Her face softened. "Good night."

I waited until she had reached the top of the stairs before I jumped up and wrapped my legs around Peter's waist, capturing his mouth with mine. He kissed me back without hesitation.

Which made me realize that at last, I had finally successfully lied to him.

Pushing that thought out of my mind, I focused on him while he carried me upstairs, past Regina's room, past Henry's old room, down the long hallway and to the spare room that I assumed was now mine.

He set me down and began rapidly pulling his pants off while I peeled off my own clothes. Once we were both free of all fabric, I shoved him down on the bed, making him smirk at me in a way that made me leak even more between my thighs. Slowly, I crawled on top of him and sat on his legs, bringing my mouth down to attend to his throbbing member.

He let out a hiss when I licked from the base to the tip, before taking him in my mouth, starting off very slowly before I went faster, swirling my tongue around him and fondling his balls with my hand. He lightly bucked against my mouth, his hand stroking my hair sweetly.

After a few more minutes, he finally gasped out, "Stop!"

I obliged and sat back up, smirking at him as he fought to regain control of himself. I moved up until our bodies were lined up and gave him a long kiss, my hair falling down around both of our face like a curtain, hiding us from the rest of the world.

"I was supposed to practice magic tonight," I whispered, biting my lip.

"This is magic," he countered before sliding inside me.

I whimpered, our hips moving against each other at a speed that I didn't even know we could do. The pent up frustration of our lack of sexual activity since Zelena imprisoning seemed to explode inside us. His nails dragged down my sides and dug into my hips, helping me rock harder against him. It wasn't enough though. I lifted myself up to the tip of him and dropping back down to the hilt, repeating until I finally finished. When I came, I had to drop down and bury my face in his neck to keep from screaming his name too loudly, wave after wave of pleasure washing over me and leaving me a trembling, out of breath mess.

He slid out, but he wasn't done with me.

My body still recovering from the orgasm, he pulled me into his lap, my back to his chest and my legs on either side of his thighs. He pushed inside of me again, one gripping my hip and the other massaging my breast as he rolled his pelvis against me, the sounds of his grunts right by my ear. His tongue lapped at the nape of my neck, biting down every so often and suckling. I shuddered, the warm tension building up again my lower abdomen once again.

After a few minutes of the same rough pattern, his calloused hand went down to my womanhood and his index finger pressed down on my bundle of nerves as he rolled against me until I came again, following not long after.

We were a sticky mess, both of us panting and struggling to not collapse back on the bed as we were. The fact that he didn't lay down with me right away was a horrible sign. A sign that he had to leave. I didn't move when he eased out of me, gently gathering my tired, sweaty body into his arms.

He caught sight of my face and a look of alarm flashed across his. He carefully cupped my cheek in his hand and began kissing my tears away.

"Why are you crying?" he demanded. "Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head, my throat so tight that it took some time before I could speak. "I don't want you to leave again, Peter. Please don't go. I'll protect you from her. I promise I'll keep you safe. Just stay with me."

I heard him swallow thickly. He took his time answering, cradling me against him tighter. "But how am I supposed to keep _you_ safe?" he murmured, trying to force his voice to sound light.

"We'll protect each other," I whispered. "Your heart hasn't been touched by the Dark One completely because of my kiss to it. Maybe that means she can't always control you."

The idea made him pause briefly, but he shook his head. "No. I'm done taking risks with you-"

"Then I'll take the risk," I whispered. "Please just try. You have to believe that there's nothing in this realm or any other that can keep us apart. Believe that I won't let her hurt you or make you do any terrible things. Believe in _me_."

I didn't know what I expected his answer to be. However I nearly wept with relief when he laid down with me still wrapped up in his arms, our warm bodies curling around each other protectively once we were settled under the covers.

"I'll never stop believing in you."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait but college essays are killers . ****Kind of a filler chapter but with a big purpose. Next chapter we'll get a look at Serena and Felix again, as well as Neal's funeral. Review please my dearies!**

**In other news, ONE WEEK UNTIL SEASON FOUR!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Happy belated birthday to my lovely reviewer, Tabitha Hamrick! Sorry I didn't post it on your actual birthday but I hope you had a great day anyway! Hopefully this chapter (Probably more so next chapter ;) ) will make up for it!**

**Also, thanks to itsaboutouat for pointing out mistakes. Seriously, you're a lifesaver! I literally facepalm myself at some of the errors that slip past my eyes. I read way too fast.**

**Chapter 9.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

* * *

_"Princess Tiger Lily!"_

_The pink fairy wiped sweat from her forehead and stood up from the garden she had been growing. Turning around, she saw a small Indian boy running towards her, one hand behind his back. She smiled at him as he came to an abrupt stop in front of her, suddenly looking shy._

_"Hi, hon," she greeted him. "What can I do for you?"_

_He scuffed his bare toe into the dirt, a blush coloring his face. "I-I picked this for you." He held out his hand, which clutched a red wildflower. It was missing a petal and its stem looked ready to break from being squished between the boys dark fingers. _

_But Tiger Lily gasped, putting a hand to her heart. "Thank you so much!" she gushed, making him beam with pleasure. She took the flower from him and kissed the top of his black, glossy hair, pulled back into a short ponytail. He hugged her waist before running off to join the other children._

_A large hand rested on her shoulder. "The children adore you, daughter," Great Big Little Panther commented. "They look up to you and respect you."_

_She snickered at the thought. "I guess they do, papa," she agreed. He had insisted she call him "father" on the first day they met, but she had taken it one step further. He seemed to like it, or find it amusing at the very least. She could never really tell with him. Like all the Piccaninny, his English wasn't bad, but his seriousness and slow pronunciation took some getting used to. Unless the tribe was having a feast, where he would dance all night with the women and drink heartily with the men. Tiger Lily hadn't loved anyone so much since Tinkerbell, and the little girl who gave her the idea to look for them._

_The two began to walk and talk together, as they did every afternoon. They observed the women as they cleaned the salmon to prepare for the evening supper, watched men racing their horses, and laughed at the children splashing each other in the river._

_"You help," Great Big Little Panther said. "You grow us food, you help both the women and men with their work. You bring children joy."_

_She shrugged. "You took me in when I had no one else. You are all my family now."_

_"Good," his deep voice responded, sounding pleased. "I see you spend time with Sparrow?"_

_Tiger Lily found herself blushing. Sparrow was one of the men of the tribe. He was strong, wise, and for the past few months she'd spent every possible moment with him. It Her mind went back to the day before. He had walked her to her tepee after the evening meal and he'd kissed her goodnight. She had been so stunned that all she could do was stand there, completely frozen. It wasn't until he walked away did she realize what happened._

_"He's been very . . . accommodating."_

_Great Big Little Panther shook his head. "No. You love him. I see you together. You would be good match. Move into your own tepee."_

_She tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear. "I can't, papa. I can't be with him." She pointed to her dark pink wings. "I'm a fairy, remember? I can't have his children.__"_

_"He loves you."_

_Tiger Lily sighed. "I love him too," she admitted._

_"Then I give you both my blessing," he announced. _

_She blinked. "H-he asked you if he could marry me?"_

_The chief nodded. "When the sun rose today. First thing he spoke of to Great Big Little Panther."_

_Tiger Lily couldn't fight back the smile the grew on her face. "Thank you, papa."_

* * *

"Felix, wake up."

Serena kicked the couch without pause until he snapped awake, blinking until his eyes focused on her.

"What do you want now?" he groaned, rolling over and burrowing himself deeper into the blankets she'd given him.

She rolled her eyes. "Neal's funeral will be starting soon," she said, forcing patience into her tone. "Unless you don't want to go."

There was silence for a moment before he sat up. "I don't have anything to wear."

She pointed to a nearby chair where some nice looking black clothes were sitting, folded neatly. "I took care of it. Hurry up. Shower too while you're at it. You smell funny."

He scoffed at her, but grabbed the bundle and went into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Serena went back to her bedroom mirror to check her makeup and adjust her cleavage which seemed to be popping out of the tight black dress she was wearing. She tightened her bun and slipped on some high black heels then proceeded to wait in the kitchen for Felix.

When he emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later, he looked about as miserable as she did, but he definitely cleaned up good.

"You look nice," Serena told him as they left the apartment. He was wearing a simple black button down shirt and matching slacks, though he hadn't gotten rid of the feather in his hair. At least he'd thought to brush it.

"Nice? What's that supposed to mean?" he asked suspiciously as she unlocked her car doors.

She blinked. "Uh, that you don't look bad?"

"Oh." Looking perplexed, he slipped into the passenger side of her car and eyed her as she plopped down on the drivers side.

"Thanks," she said pleasantly as she plugged her key in the ignition and cranked it on. "I know I'm hot."

He rolled his eyes, but she caught the tiniest of smiles. He seemed to hide a lot of those, which annoyed her to no end. What was wrong with giving her a genuine smile every once in a while?

The rest of the ride Serena would cast sneak glances at him every so often, frustrated by how attached she felt to him. Something had happened during the missing year, she concluded.

She didn't know what, but there was no way she could feel so weirdly fond of him for no reason.

Suddenly, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

"Whoa!"

My fingers clenched tightly on Peter's hand. as me, him, and Regina walked towards the burial sight. The ceremony hadn't started yet, but everyone was there. There was an extreme amount of stunned expressions from everyone when they caught sight of Peter. Only Henry remained normal, which was funny considering he had the most reason to be afraid of him.

Emma stared incredulously at the three of us. "Where did he come from? Wasn't he Zelena's prisoner?" Her eyes went from me to Regina for an explanation. While she wasn't sounding cruel, the conclusion jumping that he was a danger to them was getting on my nerves. So what my demoness half-sister had his dagger that manipulated his free will? I had it perfectly under control.

So far.

Regina gave my shoulder a quick squeeze, her eyes narrowing at Emma. "Amy found him on the side of the road and I told her she could keep him," she said coolly. "Now can we get on with what we came here for?"

"What if this is a trap-?"

"Then you have permission to smack him with a newspaper."

Peter rolled his eyes at my sister but for once said nothing. I didn't care what he said. The Evil Queen was growing on him.

Emma sighed. "Alright," she concluded, stepping aside to let us go by.

Looking pleased, Peter nodded his head at her. "Savior," Peter mocked. "If you'll excuse my wife and I." Smirking, he wrapped an arm around my waist and held me against him tightly.

Emma grimaced but thankfully did or said nothing in response to his determination to make her squirm. Despite his insisting that he had gotten over his failure at taking Henry's heart, that didn't mean immaturity didn't still flare up inside him.

We walked over to the crowd, my eyes widening when I caught sight of the Lost Boys. I had forgotten all about them. In their mind, Peter wanted them all dead for betraying him. In the Enchanted Forest, however, a bunch of the orphaned ones went back to him. Somehow, they'd learn to care for me like a little sister. They'd been our bodyguards for heavens sake. Despite the rough patches and bits of cruelty, thanks to Peter's training, those boys were amazing. I hoped that they, along with everyone else, got their memories back soon. It'd be nice for Peter and I to have our little family back.

Out of the blue, as though he'd heard my thoughts, Peter pressed a long, reassuring kiss to my lips right in front of his boys before continuing on, not stopping until we reached Felix, who was not so subtly trying to move away from Serena, Tinkerbell, and Red. He seemed relieved at the sight of Peter and I trudging towards him. I was pleasantly surprised at how I managed to walk without tripping in the long black heeled boots Regina had gotten me, along with a black skirt and fancy blouse. Peter, well, he was certainly dressed for a funeral. Only one for back in the Enchanted Forest. While he enjoyed seeing me in this realms clothing, he hated wearing it himself, preferring his normal green attire. I'd convinced him to at least wear black trousers and a black vest over a dark shirt, giving him somewhat the appearance of a normal eighteen year old boy.

Personally, I loved how he normally dressed. But we had to play the part of two normal teenagers for Henry. Though he'd have to guess we were married sooner or later, considering we'd both flat out refused to take our rings off.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Felix murmured, staring at Neal's coffin. I hadn't found the courage to look at it yet myself.

"She won't touch him," I replied flatly, wrapping my arms around Peter's waist and leaning against him.

"If you say so."

When the funeral started, a grief that couldn't be spoken washed over everyone like an summer storm. Even for Henry, whose brain was so muddled by his memory loss that he couldn't even understand why he felt such sadness for the father he believed he'd never met before.

Each time his loved ones shoveled dirt on top of the coffin Neal's body was inside, I wanted to scream out for them to stop, for them not to shove him six feet underground. What if he was still alive? What if there was another chance and they were trapping him in the darkness? After all, I'd learned that nothing was impossible with magic.

A few tears made their way from my eyes. Nothing was impossible except bringing back the dead unless you're the Dark One.

I thought about Rumple, most likely still locked in his cage. He should be here with everyone else, having the chance to give his son a proper goodbye.

Zelena would pay for this.

I glanced up at Peter and saw his own grief, carefully tucked away behind the green of his eyes. Neal may have been his adversary for a long time, but he had been a Lost Boy once. He was the closest thing Peter would ever have to a nephew.

I wrapped my arms around Peter's neck and pulled him down to my level. He wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my neck. No tears were shed from his eyes, but I knew his heart was bleeding. For Neal, for us, for everything we had lost.

Oh how I would make her _pay_.

* * *

After the funeral, everyone gathered at Red's grandmother's diner. It hit me that the last time I'd been there was when Peter had switched bodies with Henry. It made it a strange sort of normal, cozied up to him in a booth with his arm draped over my shoulders, his fingers lightly trailing up and down my leg while his eyes scanned around the diner. Belle had been sitting across from us, chatting with me for a long time before going to mingle with others. She had read to me when I'd first come to the hospital, so I was told. I was too drugged to remember.

Slowly, I touched Peter's cheek. His eyes flickered to mine, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"Baby, relax," I whispered, desperately wishing I could soothe his panic as easily as he could always soothe mine. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

"I know."

"Then why is your leg shaking?"

He glanced down and seemed to realize he'd been tapping his foot on the floor anxiously. I'd never seen him so worked up and nervous before. Then again, he'd never been so completely out of control before.

"I need you to trust me, Peter," I said softly. "More importantly, I need you to trust yourself. Please."

I never got an answer. He was already n his feet when the door slammed open, making the bell jingle madly. I jumped up beside him at the sight of Zelena in the doorway, her arms open as though ready to embrace all of us.

"My condolences. I'm so sorry I missed the funeral, but I could never pass up a wake."

Hatred like I'd never felt before sparked through me as I glared at her. It wasn't until I smelt the smoke did I realize that I'd made the tablecloth catch on fire. Behind my back, I waved my hand and the flame vanished with a sizzle.

"Oh, did I miss the speeches?" Zelena was questioning with fake concern. "Shall I make one?"

Robin Hood started to move to her, only stopping when he caught sight of Rumplestiltskin's knife in her grasp. She smiled widely, moving further into the diner.

"I mean I, after all, am responsible," she continued. She smiled bigger when Emma made to go after her, being brought to a stop by Snow's grip on her wrist.

"Emma, no," she warned, though her daughter continued to tug on her grip. "Too many people will get hurt."

"Listen to your mother, she's right," Zelena scolded. mockingly, holding Rumple's dagger in her direction. "Anyone who tries to interfere with my plans will have to deal with the Dark One." She blinked, as though remembering something. "Oh, almost forgot about you." She grimaced apologetically at Peter, her face shifting into a grin only when she'd pulled his dagger out. "You've been rather naughty, haven't you?"

I moved to stand in front of him, exasperated when he pushed me behind him instead.

Zelena pointed his dagger at me. "You've been a thorn in my side since the beginning," she said coldly. "I should have disposed of you ages ago."

"Not so fast, _sis_."

Regina stepped in front of both of us, making the amusement on Zelena's face deepen. "Oh now look what you've done, Amethyst. You've ruined the surprise."

I shrugged. "What can I say? I guess I can't keep a secret."

"There are still many secrets I've kept buried, dear one," she chuckled. "Which is why I've brought you both a gift."

"We don't want a gift from you," Regina chuckled out, looking at the red-head incredulously.

"Oh but you shall have it." She smiled. "You see, my gift to you is this sad, sad day. Use it to dig into our past. You need to learn the truth and you must believe it." She leaned closer to us. "And then, meet me on Main Street tonight, say . . . sundown."

"And then what?" I barked, reaching one hand out to grip Regina's hand.

"Then I'll destroy you."

"This isn't the Wild West," Regina snapped.

"No, dear." Her smiled widened wickedly. "It's the Wicked West."

"Did you come up with that yourself?" Serena asked loudly, making people snicker. By people, I mean the Felix and the Lost Boys.

Zelena shot her a glare, but the fairy merely smirked back.

"And I want everyone to be there to see the Evil Queen lose," Zelena announced, looking around at everyone gathered in the diner.

"I don't lose."

"Neither do I." Zelena laughed. Her expression sobered quickly. "One of us is about to make history. See you tonight, sis." She started to turn, but paused. "Oh, and Peter, darling? Strangle your wife."

I was slammed onto the floor before I could process what my sister had ordered. I heard Emma shouting, and could see Regina flashing spells at Peter, who was holding his hands around my throat, his grip growing tighter and tighter, cutting off my oxygen supply. His eyes were wide with panic, his body shaking.

"Stop me!" he was roaring at Regina, barely wincing as she hit him with spell after spell. Emma tried to tackle him, but he carelessly tossed the blonde aside with a one-handed spell. My vision began to blur.

"Pan!"

"Let her go!"

"Amy!"

Everyone's voices becoming more muffled over the sound of my gagging and spluttering. Serena was screaming like I'd never heard before. I could almost hear her throat ripping from it.

"Peter," I choked out. "T-there's something I want to-have to-"

"Amy, no!" he yelled. "You promised it'd be okay, remember!? YOU PROMISED!" I could barely make out tears in his eyes. "ZELENA, MAKE ME STOP!" he roared. "I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! STOP ME!"

"She's gone!" I heard Belle cry, sounding more helpless than I'd ever heard from her. "Pan, please stop! Please!"

"I can't!"

"I love you," I mouthed. I forced my hand resting on my stomach to go to his heart, but the gesture lasted for barely a second.

My eyes started to close. Every instinct in my body was telling me to fight back, to claw at his hands or kick him in the ribs. But stopping him wasn't going to save me.

Letting him stop himself would.

"I can't kill you!" he snarled through gritted teeth. "I WON'T!"

His hands were suddenly gone, as was his body from on top of mine. I gasped, sucking in the sweet, sweet air. I began to cough, my hand going to my throat as I felt someone sit me up. I collapsed against a soft body, who cradled me in their arms. Another hand was rubbing my arm, another patting my back.

"Shh, you're okay," Belle soothed. "It's alright."

When my coughing died down, I managed to get my vision together. Snow was the one rubbing my arm while Red was patting my back. I smiled weakly at the three of them. Although they didn't remember how close we had all gotten, they still seemed to care about me, even Red who I hadn't even met until the Enchanted Forest.

In front of me, Peter was hunched over on the floor, breathing heavily. I couldn't see his eyes, which were my personal windows into his thoughts and feelings.

"Peter?" I whispered hesitantly.

He slowly looked up at me and my heart skipped a beat. He wet his lips with his tongue, his mouth parting slightly as though he were searching for the right words to say.

"You were right," he finally said, an incredulous tone in his voice. "My heart . . . you protected it . . . I'm . . . not completely the Dark One. She can't control me. Not when . . . not when I fight for you."

I threw myself at him, letting out a shaky sob of relief. He clutched me to him, murmuring sweet things to me. His fingers trailed over my throat, healing the bruises his hands had left on me, the only physical evidence that Zelena had ever had a hold over him.

He was finally safe and out of Zelena's green grip. Our nightmare in a cage was finally over.

Of course, the war was still far from over. But for now, we'd won a battle.

I'd figured out a long time ago Zelena didn't want me dead any more than she wanted Regina dead. At least at the moment. She was having too much fun toying with us before it was time for her to try to change the past, which I was certain she wouldn't succeed in.

What she wanted to find out was whether she still had control over Peter. I wasn't sure whether my theory was right until I woke up this morning and he was there. I knew that she would have discovered he was missing and would have tried to summon him back immediately out of fear, yet there he was, his body still curled around mine.

That had given me all the answers I needed.

All because of my kiss to his heart, he would never be able to become the Dark One completely. As long as he relied on his love for me to fight back against her control, rather than hate and darkness, Peter's dagger would be as useful as a letter opener.

Unfortunately, she still had Rumple's dagger, who was one-hundred percent the Dark One and didn't get these loopholes, even with his love for Belle. Though having Peter on our side would be an amazing advantage, light magic was still the only way to defeat her with Rumple on her side. I just hoped Emma and I would be up to the task, since everyone seemed convinced that we were the only ones who would be able to do it.

I had just started to pull away from Peter when a blur of red hair flashed in my vision, a body pouncing on me shortly after. Serena had thrown herself at me, hugging me so tightly that I swore I felt my back crack.

And she was crying.

Actually crying.

I was so surprised I actually started to giggle while hugging her, gently rocking her side to side as soothingly as I could. Which was even stranger since I was partially on Peter's lap still.

"Don't laugh at me!" she wailed.

"I'm sorry! I'm just in shock over seeing you something other than sarcastic or annoyingly optimistic!"

"Shut up!" she sobbed. "You idiot! I thought I was going to have to watch you die too! I _forbid_ you to die, got it!?"

"Yes ma'am," I said in a small, terrified voice, wondering what she meant by "too". I glanced over her shoulder at Tinkerbell and even she, her oldest friend, seemed just as bewildered as I was. In the Enchanted Forest, Serena and I had become incredibly close. But she didn't remember that year at all. Yet here she was, crying over the thought of losing me. Maybe, like Henry, part of her remembered still.

"Regina?" I finally said, patting Serena's back. "As mayor, how would you feel about dropping a house on Zelena?"

"The paperwork will be Hell, but I'm all for it."

* * *

**AN: I****n case I can't update before Sunday's episode, (I'm _really_ going to try but no promises since I work all weekend)-**

**HAPPY END TO THE HIATUS! *Twitching eyes, insane grin, and trembling hands* See? We made it through just fine-*screams* I HAVEN'T SLEPT PROPERLY SINCE JUNE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! ****I LOVE YOU AND IF THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T MAKE UP FOR IT THEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL!**

**Btw, how about season four so far!? I like it a lot, but I miss Pan so much. *insert broken heart***

**Chapter 10.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

* * *

"You alright, kid?"

Peter glanced at Emma, who had her eyebrow raised at him in concern. Well, some sort of concern.

"Fine." He looked back ahead, wishing he could fly ahead of them all instead of having to trudge through the unfamiliar forest back to the hell that was Zelena's home.

Fly in and cut her in half, painfully and slowly. Listen to her screaming with each cut he made, pleading for his forgiveness and promising that she would never touch Amy again. He'd simply chuckle and cut deeper.

"Remember," David said. "We get there, we check the house and Belle goes to the cellar when we give her the all clear."

"You told us a million times," Serena whined from the back of the group. "Are we there yet?"

"No," the group chorused in unison.

Serena groaned. "How much longer!?"

"We'll get there when we get there!" Felix snapped.

Looking amused by the whole situation, Emma interjected, "We should have gotten directions."

"We don't need directions," David immediately said.

Serena rolled her eyes. "How typical."

Leaving the rest of them to bicker, Peter edged his way over so that he was walking next to Belle. He felt her eyes turn to look at him in surprise. He'd never made an effort to contact her. At least not that she remembered.

"It's not going to work, you know," he informed her, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"I have to try," she said firmly.

Tinkerbell stepped in pace with them, obviously having grown tired of Serena and the others fast. "Of course you do," she soothed, irking Peter.

Her determination was admittedly admirable, but pointless.

Just like Amy's.

His blood boiled at the thought of her and he quickened his pace, determined to put an end to Zelena before the chance for the showdown to happen tonight.

If she wanted to help Regina fight her, fine. It would be a shame if she never got the chance, however.

He believed in her. But he believed in Zelena too. If that woman wanted her dead, she'd be dead.

Amy wasn't ready for a fight yet.

He could still hear Amy screaming at him outside of the diner's. Her hurt-stricken face from when he turned his back and walked away with the others to come here, to come on a mission that the two of them knew was pointless because there was no way for Rumplestiltskin to break free from control of the dagger like he had, even if his true love helped.

But it had made Amy as angry as she had made him feel, and for a moment that had given him a small feeling of victory. Now he just felt disgusting. But if he could get into a one-on-one fight with Zelena then he would have the advantage.

Which is why it would never happen because she knew that. So perhaps while Rumple was busy with the rest of them he could slip off and rip the woman's heart out. Then possibly make her eat it.

The slow walk to the house transformed in a matter of seconds once they arrived at their destination. Peter, Emma, David, Tinkerbell, Serena, and Felix bolted inside the house to search it while Belle waited outside, ready to bolt to the cellar at first notice.

Peter practically tore the house apart, even though he knew she wasn't in there. There was the little bathroom he and Amy were allowed to use only a few times a day. With a sharp flick of his wrist, the pipes all burst, causing water from every direction to shoot everywhere. Even if the house drowned in the water it wouldn't cleanse the sins and damage the woman had left in the filthy house.

In Zelena's bedroom, he tore the bed in half. The bed where she got to sleep comfortably while Amy had to sleep on a cold, hard ground. The dresser was reduced to wooden shreds. The warm clothes that she got to wear while Amy had shivered every night.

Then the kitchen. Oh, the kitchen. That's where he'd give the grand finale. He turned the gas on the stove, and summoned a ball of fire, a wicked grin on his face.

"Kid." He flinched when a hand went to his shoulder.

"Don't," Emma said softly. "One wave of her hand and the place will be good as new again. It's not worth it."

He knew she was right. Damn the Savior. With the greatest of self-restraint, the fire vanished from his hand and he followed the blonde outside with the others.

The first thing he noticed was Belle sprinting across the lawn.

"It was a trick!" she sobbed, throwing herself into Tinkerbell's arms, with Serena trying to soothe her as well. "She was just toying with us!"

Rumple's upper body appeared from the body as he staggered up the cell.

"Zelena sends a message!" he choked out, point a finger at everyone shakily. "She _will _face her sisters without interference. The next time you try to stop her," he paused, as though he were trying to force himself not to say the next words, but the effort failed. "I _will_ kill you."

The man met Peter's gaze, sorrow written in them. The unspoken words were in his eyes.

'_Take care of Belle for me. Keep an eye on Amy. Don't let Zelena win.'_

Peter nodded back to him. "Let's go," he called out to the group, his tone cold and commanding. Gently, he gripped Belle's arm and began to guide her away. When the others hesitated he bellowed, "MOVE!"

His wife was waiting for him.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

There was a slight nip in the air of Storybrooke. I hurried through the streets, tightening my jacket. I glanced around and saw no familiar faces on the streets, to my relief. To be sure, I let my magic trickle through me. There was only the smallest of tugs, reassuring me that Peter wasn't close by.

I couldn't face him yet. I couldn't face anyone.

The universe had upgraded from playing horrible tricks on me to simply trying to chewing me up and spitting me back out. I tried so hard not to think about it but it was impossible. Completely impossible. Before I knew it, tears were burning in the back of my eyes and my chest seemed to constrict.

Maybe letting myself think about it, to face my troubles, would help. So I did it. I openly thought about it.

Right away, my knees buckled from underneath me and I collapsed on the sidewalk, covering my mouth to hold back the sob that was painfully building up in my throat.

Deep down, I had known. When my life was being drained from Peter, some instinct in me had kicked up and I had nearly told him my suspicions.

Now I was only thankful that no one appeared to be around while I fought to keep from crying on the dirty sidewalk.

The group was gone, trying to free Rumple from his cage and digging up dirt on Zelena. I'd pleaded with Belle that Peter was different, that he only broke free of the dagger because he was never truly the Dark One. But she didn't listen. Peter only went to spite me, furious that I was going to help Regina face Zelena tonight.

We didn't even get the chance to celebrate Peter's freedom from Zelena. We'd gotten into an argument so badly that Granny kicked us out.

We'd just stood there, outside of the diner, screaming at each other.

"NEED I REMIND YOU THAT I NEARLY KILLED YOU TODAY!?" Peter had roared at me. His hands were shaking, he was so angry.

"But did I die!?" I countered, wishing that my voice could yell as loud as his.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, AMY!" He looked at me as though he'd never seen me before. "YOU ARE NOT FIGHTING HER AND THAT'S FINAL!"

He'd made to turn away, infuriating me beyond reason. I waved my hand and his body was forcibly wrenched back to stand in front of me. He blinked in surprise, looking almost impressed for a moment before his fury took over again. I didn't give him the chance to say anything, however.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!?" I screamed, probably tearing my esophagus. "I AM NOT ONE OF YOUR LOST BOYS!"

"She will _destroy _you!" he hissed._  
_

I grabbed my black hair, nearly tearing it from the roots. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BELIEVE IN ME!?"

That had given him pause. He stared at me, breathing heavily and angrily. He had put his faith in me to get him free and it had worked. He had no reason to distrust me this time.

"I can do this," I whispered. "Peter, have faith in me like I always have in you."

"I do have faith in you," he protested, exhaustion draining the usual mischievous energy from his eyes. "But Zelena-"

"Has nothing on me and Regina," I cut in.

He was quiet for an entire five seconds before saying, "Fine. But I am fighting with you-"

I immediately shook my head. "Absolutely not. What if she gets you so worked up that she can control you again? No, Peter, you can't."

"Amy!"

"Peter!"

It went on like this for awhile before he finally gave in. With one last cold look, he'd left with Emma and the others without a goodbye.

Leaving me alone, angry, and sick to my stomach.

Now, after seeing Frankenstein or "Dr. Whale", I was alone and scared. God I was so scared. Why had Regina used magic to heal my injuries from the accident? If only we'd let them heal naturally things might be different. I might have more time to prepare, or something.

"Miss Pan?"

I inwardly winced. I glanced up to meet a ten year old with a head of black, shaggy hair and a face full of freckles. Tootles was only ten years old, making him among the youngest Lost Boys.

"Are you a'ight?" he asked, his childish voice thick with his undeniably adorable accent.

I forced a smile. "Just a little nauseous but I'll be fine."

He beamed. "I'll walk you home," he offered. He reminded me of an bear cub with the potential to be dangerous, but currently wiggling with excitement at the prospect at helping his leader's wife.

I forced myself to stand up quickly, crossing my arms self-consciously. "That's all right," I assured him. "It's not much further. You should get going, hon."

He pouted for a moment before his eyes fell on my jacket pocket. "Whatcha got there?" he asked, pointing to the pamphlet I had scrunched up to try and make it fit, due to my lack of purse to hide it in.

"Nothing," was my brilliant response.

His eyes twinkled. "Nothing, eh?"

I knew that tone. Hell, I had _married_ that tone.

I began to back away. "Tootles," I said warningly.

Too late. In the blink of an eye he ran at me and swiped the papers from my pocket. Giggling, he ran.

"Wait!" I yelled. I took off after him, my feet screaming in protest due to the horrors the heels were inflicting on my feet. To make matters worse, Tootles was fast. Very, very fast.

"Give it back!" I pleaded.

He shot me a grin over his shoulder. "No way!" he said, laughing as though this were some kind of game.

I tried to pick up my pace but I was running out of breath already. How did that kid have so much energy?

"Tootles, if you don't give it back I'll turn you into a slug!"

"A slug!?"

"Yes!" I panted. "An icky, slimy slug and I'll pour salt on you!"

"Gross!" he cried, giggling. Not even slowing down a bit, he began to look at the stolen papers. "What is it, anyways?"

"Don't read it!" I shrieked. I waved my hand without thinking about it and he was frozen, mid-run. I closed the long distance between us and bent over for a moment to catch my breath.

When I finally got myself together, I stood up straight and cringed.

His eyes were wide with horror, glued to the title of the paper. Of all the Lost Boys that could have bugged me today, I got stuck with the young one that knew how to read.

I wrenched the papers out of his hands and let them disintegrate in my hand with a small ball of fire. It wasn't worth the risk of being found out.

"Tootles, I'm going to unfreeze you," I told him, trying to keep my voice gentle, yet stern. "But please, please, please don't run, sweetheart, okay?"

Relying on the hope that he wouldn't, I unfroze him. He stumbled slightly from having been in mid-run, but I caught him by the shoulders so he wouldn't fall. He backed away from me slightly, but by the way he eyed me I could tell he didn't plan on running. He wanted answers now.

We stared each other down, trying to assess whether the other was trustworthy or not. I knew he was a good kid. But his loyalties went to Peter before me. If this was handled incorrectly, Peter would find out within the next ten minutes, and I certainly couldn't keep the kid paralyzed forever.

"Are you going to tell him?" he finally demanded. "Are you?"

"I love him, Tootles," I said, pleading for him to understand. "You know how much we love each other. I would never lie or hurt him." Talking to a ten year old boy about love showed just how desperate I was becoming. "Look, I just . . . need time to think, to figure out how to tell him what happened, especially since my sisters both contributed to a majority of this problem."

"How?" He didn't sound suspicious, rather curious.

"After the car accident Zelena caused, Regina healed me," I explained. "Because of her magic it . . ." I trailed off, but he seemed to get the idea. It wasn't Regina's fault. It was Zelena's fault for driving her to it. And once Peter found out, I didn't know how it would end for anyone.

Taking a chance, I swallowed nervously and said, "How would you like something sweet while you think it over? Kind of got a craving for a milkshake."

I held out my hand for him to take, my eyes pleading for him to come with me, to trust me, to understand the danger I was in now.

"They're really good and chocolatey," I taunted, making a small smile form on his lips.

After a couple moments, he took my hand, sending a warmth through me. Earning the trust of a child was unlike anything. It made me sort of understand why Peter loved having his boys look up to him so much.

Hand-in-hand, we began to walk towards Granny's, both of us pretending not to notice the crowd of people forming to get a good seat for tonight's show with Zelena.

"Don't worry," he said. "I won't tell 'em. But you ought to tell 'em soon, ma'am. It's not about just yer safety anymore."

The horror settled in my stomach, likely to be a permanent residence now.

"I know."

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

The first thing Peter did was let his magic flow out of him. There was a little tug, urging him to follow it in order to find its companion. Peter obliged, separating himself from the others and walking quickly across the streets.

He had to leap back when a car zoomed by, nearly hitting him. It beeped loudly and repeatedly at him while he glared at it, tempted to set it ablaze or hurl it into the side of a building.

Instead he continued to make his way towards Main Street. It didn't take long for him to realize where Amy was.

He stepped inside the diner, receiving a glare from Granny. She hadn't been too happy with him earlier that day. He sneered in response and scanned the diner, his green eyes flashing in triumph when they found Amy sitting at a booth. Her eyes found his and she shrank back. His heart practically ripped in half, a voice in his mind screaming all sorts of horrible names at him for ever making her look at him in fear like that again.

He had no excuse this time. No curse, nothing to blame on but himself and his consuming fear for her safety.

He slowly made his way towards her, keeping his eyes locked on hers. She relaxed in posture, but she was tense as he knelt beside her, pretending not to notice Tootles happily slurping a mikshake, chocolate smeared across his face.

"I'm sorry, angel." He reached across and took her hand, which lay flat on the table. Taking it as a good sign that she didn't pull away. "I've never believed in you the way I should. It's not because you're weak. I just thought that you . . ." he paused, his mind searching. "Needed more practice," he decided on. "But I was wrong. You can fight her and win."

Amy stared at him for a full ten seconds before she burst into hysterical tears.

Peter blinked. "What'd I say wrong this time?" he demanded, looking over at Tootles for help. The child looked just as terrified and bewildered, continuously and noisily sipping his frosty treat.

Peter slid into the booth with her and wrapped her in his arms. She sobbed against him, clutching the smooth black fabric of the funeral clothes he hadn't changed out of.

"I-I can't fight her, Peter!"

"Yes you can," he said soothingly. "You're strong and brave, everything she's not. And if she even comes close to hurting you, you know that I'll be there to stop her, whether she wants me to interfere or not."

She shook her head fiercely. "Y-you don't understand!" she hiccoughed. "It's not that! I-I-I . . ."

After a minute, it became apparent that she was too hysterical to get another word out. Wanting to get her out of the attention of the gawking diners, he scooped her up in his arms with a grunt and quickly left the diner.

He shushed her gently as her hot tears soaked his shirt, his legs moving faster as he searched around for somewhere private to go.

"You know that woman is never going to let us eat there again."

That got a laugh. At least, a choked laugh that was mostly still crying.

Peter managed to get to an alley, where he sat down, still cradling her in his arms. He took a moment to wipe the tears from her eyes and stroke her hair.

"Now, what's this all about?"

She bit her lips so hard that she actually whimpered in pain. He kissed her gently until she stopped, giving him full access to her mouth. She kissed him back hard, gripping his hair tightly and letting her emotions explode into the kiss. He tasted salt and a bit of blood from her lip biting habit, but his tongue lapped up every bit of it, wishing he could kiss away whatever pain she was feeling.

Hoping to further relax her, her hand went down towards her stomach to slip underneath her shirt. The second his fingers came into contact with her stomach, she shrieked and shoved him away.

He was completely incredulous as she crawled backwards, away from him. Even more so as her hands covered her stomach, her body hunched over herself like a bear trying to protect their cub.

Like . . .

Peter swallowed. "No."

Her tear-filled eyes met his gaze, her body shaking violently.

He shook his head. "No."

It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. Not this fast. Not so soon. Not to him. Not to her.

"Frankenstein told me today," she whispered.

He continued shaking his head, standing up and staggering back. "No."

She wiped her eyes, sniffling. "I-I guess you forgot to put on the protection spell when we made love in the cage before I escaped. Then when Regina put a spell on me to speed up the healing process of my injuries, it sped up the rate of the baby's growth."

His back hit a brick wall and he collapsed against it, relying on it to keep him from falling to pieces.

The baby's growth.

Baby.

His baby.

"I was never meant to be a father!" he hissed at Amy.

He regretted his words instantly when she began to sob again, burying her face in her hands.

"And I never learned how to be a mother!" she cried. "I'm sorry, Peter! I'm so sorry-"

He was at her side in a second, gently gripping her wrists to pull them away from her face. He kissed her fiercely before looking her dead in the eyes.

"Don't you ever apologize for this!" he warned. "This is not your fault! Do you understand!?"

She nodded rapidly, still her eyes clenched shut as she continued to cry.

"It's my fault," he said bitterly. "I'm the one that knocked you up. I'm the one that knocked you up and put it inside you."

"Our baby isn't an 'it'," she whispered.

Our baby. Before he could help it, a warmth flooded him, unlike anything he'd ever felt before. His eyes landed on her stomach and it felt as though something was tugging at his heart.

"C-can I?" he asked, hesitantly reaching towards her.

She swallowed and nodded, taking his hand and guiding it to rest on her stomach. He didn't see barely any of a difference in her weight, nor felt any indication that their child, _their child, _was growing inside of her. But his fingers caressed her tummy, as though the baby inside could feel it.

"Frankenstein said to come back every day," she said, talking nervously and quickly. "To check on the baby's progress to see how fast he or she is growing okay. I'm technically only a few days pregnant, but the baby looks as though it's been three weeks. Hopefully Regina's magic won't continue to make him or her grow fast or I could have the baby in less than nine months."

He heard every word she said, but didn't answer, continuing to stroke her stomach gently.

"So y-you want to keep it?" she asked in a small voice.

He glanced at her face and saw fear. Fear of him, fear that he'd command that she get rid of her child. He knew that even if that's what he wanted, she would sooner run away from him if that's what it took. The mother instinct that Emma, Regina, and so many others seemed to have had already taken over his wife's mind. She loved their child.

Their product of True Love.

He smiled softly. "Our baby isn't an 'it'."

A smile lit up her face through her tears. Before she could get too happy, he interjected, "Does anyone know other than Victor?"

"Tootles."

Peter raised an eyebrow and she made a face. "He caught me with a pamphlet about teen pregnancy that Frankenstein gave me," she admitted weakly.

Peter stood up immediately. "I'll erase both their memories now."

Wide-eyed, Amy stood up and clutched his arm. "You can't do that!"

Annoyed with her for letting her morals cloud her judgment, he said, "Amy, if Zelena finds out what do you think will happen?"

Her eyes grew wide with fear. "I-I don't know."

"Exactly. This has to stay between us for now. I'll use magic to keep track of the baby's growth from now on." He kissed her firmly on the lips. "Don't worry, it won't hurt or affect him or her."

"What will everyone think when my stomach begins to look like I sucked down a watermelon?" she demanded. She looked faint at the very idea.

"Illusion spell," he said immediately. He kissed her again. "Don't worry, angel. I'll take care of everything. Now get back to Regina's and wait for me there."

She nodded and hugged him tightly before setting off towards her sister's house Peter stood there for a moment, watching her go.

He was just pleased that she didn't seem to realize that his mind was slowly beginning to unravel.

* * *

**AN: ATTENTION: ****Vote on the baby's gender on the poll on my profile! **

***fiddles thumbs nervously* Thoughts highly appreciated! Been on and off about whether or not to do this for a veeeeery long time because I didn't want to be one of those authors but I had too many ideas that revolved around it so I just HAD to. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I bet Pongo wrote Henry's book. That dog is up to something, I'm telling ya.**

**I JUST CAN'T LET THIS DALMATIAN GO! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM, PONGO!? **

**MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHERE ARE YOUR 101 PUPPIES!?**

**Chapter 11.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

* * *

Main Street was completely packed. People were all crowded together, making for the perfect audience, exactly what Zelena wanted. Felix muttered darkly under his breath, shoving people aside in order to keep up with Emma and the others.

"If these people don't move I'm gonna fucking shoot something!" Serena said, exasperated.

"And that's exactly why we don't let you have a gun," Emma replied. She glanced at the others. "Have you seen Regina or Amy?"

Snow White answered for the small group. "Not since the vault. And I haven't seen Amy since after the funeral."

"If they don't get here then that witch could take it out on all of us," Tinkerbell said tensely, shooting Felix a dark look when he tried to elbow his way past her. He sneered in response, stopping when Serena raised an eyebrow at him.

David moved past the group, saying, "Well then let's get everyone out of here before that happens." He moved to the center, where there was enough space for him to be noticeable. He raised his voice to be heard over the murmurs of the excited crowd. "Alright, everybody, listen up! We need you to get back to your homes-."

"No one's going anywhere."

Everyone turned around, a ripple of gasps going through the crowd at the sight of Zelena, with Rumplestiltskin standing behind her. Felix just stared boredly. If she didn't have the dagger she'd be much less frightening, he noticed. Women had never really frightened him before and Zelena certainly wouldn't be the one to do so. Then again, adults in general hadn't scared him for a very, very long time.

"Every show needs an audience."

She sure was dressed for a show, Felix noticed. He did wonder how she planned to fight with a black dress _that _tight, or with Rumplestiltskin's dagger clutched in her hand. _  
_

Zelena walked forward, a menacing smile playing on her lips. The crowd began to edge back, clearly realizing the risks they had all taken of "being an audience". Rumplestiltskin, was following Zelena closely, a tense, even fearful, look on his face, especially when he caught sight of Belle in the crowd. She looked at him sadly, as though she were restraining herself from pushing through the crowd to run into his arms.

Felix sincerely hoped that she didn't.

"Out of my way, munchkin," Zelena snarled, walking past a man who Felix was certain wasn't actually in her way.

"I'm a dwarf," the short man stammered.

Zelena scoffed. "That's even worse."

"Why don't you pick on someone your own sized, whore," Serena seethed.

It wasn't until after Felix stepped in front of her that he realized that he had automatically known that Serena had been prepared to throw herself at Zelena for a fight. More importantly, _he'd held her back. _

Zelena's lips curled, her eyes flickering between Serena and Felix. "You're one to talk, Tiger Lily. Let's just hope that this one lives long enough for the honeymoon, hm?"

The tension seemed to grow even thicker than before. Felix stared at Serena, whose face might suggest she had been physically wounded. "I swear to God if you don't shut the fuck up I'll kill you myself," she whispered.

"Not very fairy-like, now is it?" Zelena scolded. "Your husband wouldn't like this side of you. What was his name again? You know, before King George's army slaughtered him along with the rest of those savages you called 'family'."

Felix's arms constricted around Serena's waist, holding her back as she screamed at Zelena, swearing so badly that even the Dark One was visibly wincing.

"Shh," Felix murmured, desperately trying to quiet her. "It's okay. It's okay."

Without giving himself the chance to talk himself out of it, he turned her around and pulled her into a hug. She smelled familiar. But he couldn't recall ever being so close to her before, or ever resting his chin on the top of her soft, red and brown hair. It felt natural though, which lead him to press a kiss to the top of her head.

"It's okay," he whispered. "Don't let her get to you. You're much better than that."

She just nodded against him, no tears being shed, but her body was trembling. His own hands were shaking from the effort of staying under control, to keep himself from punching the witch's face.

"Where are they?" Zelena questioned the crowd, having grown bored of the fairy. "Hm? Don't tell me. They're cowards." She chuckled slightly. "Well this isn't good. For any of you."

Her voice raised threateningly. "If my sisters aren't here in five minutes . . ." She looked around, her lips curling cruelly. "I'm going to let the Dark One off his leash."

* * *

**Amy's P.O.**

I paced the kitchen at Regina's, walking around the room in circles and stopping every so often to open the fridge, just for the sake of looking inside. Satisfied that nothing had in fact changed in the twenty seconds since I'd last checked it, I closed the steel door before continuing my rounds around the island table in the center.

I thought about making something to eat, just so I'd have something to do to distract myself until Peter came. But I was starting to feel nauseous and the idea of eating didn't seem so great. Besides there wasn't a single quick fix in that entire kitchen. Either Regina had a personal chef here or she'd never learned the joys of ravioli in a can.

I bit my lip. I missed the Enchanted Forest as much as I missed Neverland now. I had finally gotten used to the idea of being able to live there with Peter, as husband and wife. Now I was hiding the fact that I was pregnant from the town, who was all at Zelena and Rumplestiltskin's mercy.

Feeling even sicker, and a little dizzy, I stopped my pacing and found myself sitting on the floor, trying to distract myself from the fact that my body seemed to be rejecting that chocolate shake from earlier.

I couldn't stop rubbing my stomach, as though I expected to already feel kicking or something. Which was impossible, despite my baby having developed faster thanks to Regina's magic. Frankenstein had said the baby had the appearance of being three weeks along, despite only being a few days old. I only hoped that the growth rate would slow down, to give me and Peter time to figure this all out.

I was an idiot for telling Peter so soon. I had had a plan. I would find out all the facts from Frankenstein first, like see how fast the baby was growing, then make sure I was nice and calm, and _then_ sit Peter down and tell him.

Instead, I sobbed so hysterically that he had to drag me out of the diner where I babbled the truth out in an alley. I could still picture his face when he realized. I was fairly certain it was the exact face that I made when Frankenstein told me. Shock, horror, fear, and way deep down, a little bit of awe.

Awe at my little baby growing inside me. _Our _baby.

The idea of having kids with him had crossed my mind a number of times, but never did I ever even dream of it happening so soon. I had been thinking about ten years down the road or so, hopefully when there were no more threats in this town and Peter and I had finally regained some lost time.

But it'd happened and I was scared. What if I was bad at it and the baby grew to loath me as much as I did Cora? What if Peter decided he didn't want to be a father?

What if Zelena succeeded with her plan and we lost him or her? That had to be the most horrifying thought of all. Even if we hadn't planned on this, it didn't mean I wanted to not have the baby. Despite the extreme complications, our child was staying with us, whether we were ready or not.

I couldn't wait for Peter to get home any longer. I shot to my feet, prepared to run out the door to find him.

Or possibly get sick. I wasn't sure which would come first.

My decision was made, however, when Peter ran into the kitchen at the exact moment I had started to run out, catching me by my shoulders before I rammed into him. His eyes, which had previously looked absolutely furious, immediately changed into concern.

"Peter!" I cried. "If she changes the past we'll lose each other and now we'll lose the baby!" I hugged him, my hands clutching at his back. I had to remind myself of his scars so that I wouldn't sink my fingernails into him. I'd done that once and it had really hurt him, though he wouldn't admit it.

He inhaled slowly, the thudding of his heart by my ear growing faster. His arms encased me against him, wrapped around me and resting on my back. I noticed he'd ditched the funeral clothes in exchange for his usual attire. It was nice to feel the familiar rough fabric of his green and brown shirt against my cheek.

"Hey," he said softly. "We'll stop her before that happens. Even if she still had my dagger you know there's a whole town ready to take her down."

I swallowed. "Do you really mean that?"

He scoffed and tilted my head up to look at him, a teasing smirk on his face. "As long as the Savior doesn't mess this up everything will be fine."

"I meant about wanting to protect the baby."

The smirk abruptly vanished. "What are you talking-" he cut himself off at the sound of a small thud from somewhere behind us. With a fierce scowl, he pulled away from me and strode towards one of the counter cabinets. He knelt down on one knee beside it, putting on a mockingly thoughtful look.

"I wonder what could be in here?" he pondered aloud. He yanked the little door door open and wrenched out a very sheepish looking Tootles.

"I knew I saw you run in here."

I was completely dumbfounded as Peter dragged him to his feet and held him by the scruff of his neck. I hadn't even heard the kid sneak in.

"Hiya, boss," Tootles said pleasantly in his rough, childish accent. "Nice day, ain't it?"

"Not really," Peter replied coolly, digging into the pocket of his brown trousers with one hand and pulling out a vial filled with some kind of liquid. "Considering I've been trying to track you down to drink this for hours."

Tootles shrugged, an innocent smile on his adorable face. "Not thirsty, sir."

He rolled his eyes. "It's not going to hurt you, Tootles."

"I won't drink it!" he shouted. He looked to me, his eyes pleading. "Please, miss! I'll keep yer secret, I swear it! I'll sign my name in me own blood, I will!"

Peter sighed, sounding truly sorry. "Tootles, you're very brave and I know you'd never intentionally try to go against us. But I can't take any chances with Zelena."

Tootles spat. "That nasty ole witch will never make me talk!"

"You might not have a choice!" Peter snapped. Impatiently he tried to force the vial to the boy's lips but he fought back hard, keeping his mouth firmly clamped shut and thrashing against him. The fear on the little Lost Boy's face was evident as he eyed the potion, crying out for him to stop.

"Peter, wait!"

The two of them froze, Tootles looking hopeful while Peter was giving me the most exasperated look I'd ever seen on his face. "What?"

"He can stay with us." The words leapt out of my mouth before I could help it. "I'll keep an eye on him."

Tootles yanked out of Peter's stunned hold and ran at me, throwing his arms around my waist. There was a moment when I thought the pressure around me would make me sick but it passed, going back down into a manageable nausea. Peter stared at me in disbelief as I hugged Tootles back. I kissed his cheek and stroked his hair, wondering if I could really handle taking care of a little boy at the present time being.

"Look at his face!" Peter sputtered. "You little brat! You're just manipulating this situation for a place to stay!"

I glanced down to examine him, concerned when I noticed how cold he was. "Peter, he's trembling! We can't leave him on the streets!"

"It's alright, miss," Tootles sniffed. "I'm used to it. He made me sleep on the ground all the time back in Neverland."

My jaw dropped and I shot Peter a horrified look.

"He liked it!" Peter exploded. "He used to roll around in the mud and eat bugs!"

Tootles lower lip trembled. "That's the only way I got to eat. Once he snatched berries out of my hand when I tried."

"They were poisoned and you know it!" He narrowed his eyes at Tootles' hands warningly. "And watch where you put your hands."

"I 'ave no idea what yer talking about!" Tootles declared indignantly, though his hands slid back up to my upper back immediately under Peter's glare. He squeezed me extra tightly, which turned out to be a huge mistake. The nausea I'd been feeling immediately turned into vomit about ten seconds away from shooting up my throat.

"Oh, God!" I gasped out. I pushed Tootles away and managed to run to the bathroom before I began throwing up my milkshake from earlier.

It wasn't so good the second time around.

I wasn't bent over the toilet for very long before I felt Peter's fingers carefully pull my hair aside, his other hand rubbing my back. Part of me felt absolutely humiliated that he was seeing me like this, the other part was grateful for his comfort.

I didn't stop until after the acid in my stomach burned at my throat, my stomach now completely empty of everything except the actual baby. Peter gently helped me to my feet. "You okay?"

"Peachy," I mumbled. I leaned my head against him and allowed him to help me walk out of the bathroom and to the living room.

"Wheres Tootles?" I asked, disgusted with the vomit smell and taste on my breath.

"I think you scared him off. But I can guarantee he'll be back at the worst possible moment and will never leave after that."

I let out a weak giggle. I suppose throwing up as loud as I had could frighten a child. I'd apologize when he came back. For now I'd focus on not getting sick again.

We made it to the couch and he helped me lay down before kneeling next to me and taking my hand. I took the time to examine his face, which was confused.

"Why did you get sick?"

I smiled faintly. "It could be morning sickness, or maybe stress."

He looked even more puzzled. "Morning sickness? But . . . it's the afternoon."

"It's just what they call it," I explained quietly. "It happens for the fist stage of being pregnant, I think."

"Oh."

It hit me again at how little the two of us knew about childbirth or being parents. Neither of us had ever been taught about any of it. For heavens sakes, I didn't even know how a woman got pregnant until I was fifteen and researched it out of curiosity, mentally scarring myself at the same time. Neither Sir Maurice or Belle had sat me down and explained it to me, considering I was with them when I was only little kid.

Then the idea of my mother or Paul sitting me down and explaining to me about sex and childbirth was just completely laughable.

"Peter, you can't wipe Frankenstein's memories. We need help."

"No we don't," he said flatly. "Besides, I already did it. He fought back but I managed to get him to drink it. He doesn't remember a thing."

I clenched my teeth. "We don't have a God damn clue about what we're doing or what to expect during the pregnancy, much less actually having the baby! We need someone to teach us, to guide us through this."

"We'll learn," he said dismissively.

I shook my head, unable to believe how completely foolish he was being about this. Easy for him to say. He wasn't the one who just lost vomited her guts out. And something told me that that wasn't going to be the first time. I would have to work on trying to convince him. Maybe research enough things about pregnancy to confuse him so badly that he'll admit we need someone to help.

"I need to go . . ." He hesitated a moment, his blue-green eyes focused on my stomach. "But . . . you're sick."

I sighed warily. "I'm an emotionally unstable pregnant teenage girl. A little throwing up really won't make much of a difference at this point."

When he didn't show any signs of moving, my face softened. "Honestly, I'm okay. But how are you going to pull this off? When I don't show up, Zelena's going to have a field day and Regina will be all alone."

"Don't stress, angel. I'll take care of it, I told you." He leaned over me and kissed my forehead. "Stay here and get some rest. I'll be back."

Before he pulled away, I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold him for a few more seconds. "You swear?" I whispered.

"I promise."

I nodded, watching him leave before I went back to rubbing my stomach. As long as Zelena didn't question where I was too much, we should be fine.

I hoped.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Times up," Zelena announced. She strolled over to Rumplestiltskin. "Who do you want to kill first, Rumple?" she asked the man, who remained stoic.

Serena, however, made a face, hating the way her voice even sounded. After five minutes of waiting, she'd managed to pull herself back together, shoving every painful memory she'd repressed right back down and putting her usual demeanor back on. Though Felix's hand hadn't left hers, much to her relief. She wasn't sure what it mean, but it was a comfort she was in no position to turn down.

Her eyes grew huge when she realized that Emma had stepped forward, warning bells going off in her head.

"He's not killing anyone," she said, sounding as though she had had to muster up every ounce of courage she had. "If you want to fight someone, Zelena, fight me."

"Sorry, dear," Zelena responded, her eyes raking over the blonde in disgust. "I don't dance with amateurs."

"I'm not an amateur, I'm the Savior," Emma replied coldly.

"Hmph. Seems someones got an inflated sense of self-worth." Zelena turned and pointed her dagger at Rumple, who immediately raised his hand, causing Emma to fly back and slam into Serena and Felix.

"Nicely done," Serena complimented sarcastically, taking Tinkerbell's hand as she and David helped the three stand back up. Felix didn't take her hand again once they were on their feet, but he stayed close.

"Anybody else want to give it a go?" Zelena called out, pride surging in her tone.

"We do."

A malicious smile spread across Zelena's face when she caught sight of Regina and Amy walking towards her.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Regina asked mockingly, the two of them coming to a stop right in front the witch. "Black is my color."

Amy stayed quiet, simply glaring at Zelena with a harsh ferocity that Serena didn't know she had in her.

Zelena giggled. "But it looks so much better on me." She looked between the two. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up."

"We couldn't let our sister off that easily."

"So you've really accepted me as part of your family?" Zelena smirked.

"Amy already made it clear that we share a mother, yes," Regina retorted. "But I still have one question. What the hell did we ever do to you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Zelena leaned closer to Regina's face. "You were _born."_

Regina slapped Zelena across the face, causing her lip to bleed. Zelena just smiled as though she had been wanting that to happen. Amy snorted, smirking at her eldest sister, almost mockingly. Serena glanced at Felix and saw his eyes focused on the youngest Mills sister, his eyebrows furrowed in disbelief.

"I've been waiting to do that all day," Regina said, pleased.

"Rumplestiltskin can't save you this time," Zelena hissed.

"But Pan might be able to," Felix muttered under his breath.

Serena cocked her head at him. "What are you-?" she cut herself off with a quiet gasp. "Oh my . . ." She glanced at Amy. "You mean . . ."

"That's him," Felix said quietly, the corners of his lips twitching ever so slightly. "I doubt that he would switch bodies with her so he must be using magic to disguise himself."

"Does Regina know?" Serena wondered.

"Probably not." Felix snickered. "I knew he wouldn't have wanted her to fight. I just can't believe she agreed to stay out of it."

"Unless there was a good reason," Serena offered.

The two stared at each other for a few moments, oblivious to the chaos that was growing behind them.

"Want to go find out?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**AN: *yawns for six years* Yep. It's time for bed.**

**SPOILERS FOR THE LATEST EPISODE S4e3**  
.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So when Marian was frozen I burst out laughing maniacally and my mom stared at me all shocked and said, "I don't think it's supposed to be funny" and it really put it into perspective how different us fangirls are from regular viewers, ya know?**

**Also, when our adorable baby Hobbit, aka Roland, was all, "Regina let me get ice cream!" I cannot be the only one that yelled, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! I LOVE THIS KID!"**

**I ship OutlawQueen as hard as I ship Captain Swan. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

* * *

After living for over three hundred years, Peter had seen a number of abnormal, strange things. Such as many different creatures, or unthinkable spells. There was so much beauty to be found on Neverland, along with darkness and curious parts that even he had to admit was a little odd.

But without a doubt, nothing was weirder than disguising himself as Amy.

He shifted his, or should her say _her, _weight uncomfortably, pretending to give a damn about whatever it was Zelena was saying now. All he could focus on were all the new female body parts he had gained and how odd it felt.

He had already come to know just about everything about Amy physically from the time they'd spent together in the past year. He'd memorized each and every little detail about her body, having spent so much time exploring it. His mouth knew how to make her writhe underneath him, his hands knew just where to touch to make her tremble.

Knowing how to _be _her, on the other hand, was a challenge. Though he knew if anyone could do it, it was certainly him.

The worst part was her incredibly long, thick hair. How did she, and other girls for that matter, manage it all? He'd hadn't been her for more than fifteen minutes and he was already on the verge of hacking it all off. It was hot and got in the way of everything.

But the important thing was that she was safe. Her and their _baby. _For the thousandth time that day, he cursed himself for not being more careful.

He never wanted to be a father. He didn't think he even _could _be a father. For crying out loud, he was still learning how to be husband. He barely had a year with Amy, and never had they been able to spend time together without any worries or threats looming over their heads. Now before they even got the chance to settle down, a baby was being thrown into the mix.

He couldn't deal with it. He could take care of her while she was pregnant, he could love and comfort her, whisper sweet words of how he'd take care of her and protect their child. But in the end, when that child was born, he had no idea what he was doing. Not a single clue.

He didn't want this. But it was too late now. Amy meant more to him than his own life and leaving her, or even asking her to give away the baby, was unthinkable. The pain would kill her.

Peter was starting to understand what it was like to be Jefferson, mad and all.

He needed help. He needed Felix's help.

Peter's attention was brought back to what was currently happening around him when Zelena's hands stretched out, sending both himself and Regina flying back into a blue car nearby. It was a hard slam that rattled his teeth and hurt his side. He was certain that Amy's frail body would be bruised up, making him once again grateful that she wasn't the one out here.

With a grunt, Regina slid off the car, helping Peter climb off as well. "You okay?" she asked.

Peter/Amy smirked, knowing that if she had any clue as to who he really was she'd probably have no problem using him as a human shield. Then again, he was sure he'd grown on her, even if only a bit.

"Just fine," Amy's voice rang out, sounding incredibly dangerous. If Regina noticed a difference, she didn't say. Together, they stalked back towards the eldest Mills sister.

Regina summoned a ball of fire in her hand, while Peter tossed electricity back and forth between his two hands, raising an eyebrow at Zelena mockingly, daring her to do worse.

Zelena waved her hand and Regina's fire vanished. Obviously not taking Amy as a threat, Peter was ignored while Zelena's hand made a gripping motion, Regina rising off the ground she was being magically choked.

"You can't beat me, little sisters," she whispered. "Everything Rumplestiltskin taught you, he taught me too. Only I was the better student."

She threw her hand out, sending Regina soaring through the air, all the way to the clock tower, smashing through the glass.

"Good thing Rumplestiltskin didn't teach me then," Peter said, Amy's voice sounding as sharp as a steel blade. He punched her stomach, watching in satisfaction as she cried out in pain, electricity shocking her to her very core. Part of him hoped it would make her heart stop beating, but he wasn't so lucky.

She managed to vanish before he could finish his work, but followed, reappearing right next to her in the clock tower where Regina was pushing herself off the ground.

Knowing that the real Amy would run to her immediately, he went to Regina's side and knelt next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. He tried not to shove Regina off when she wrapped an arm around him protectively.

"Kill me if you want," Regina hissed. "Just leave Amy out of this."

"I never said I wanted to kill either of you," Zelena retorted. "I said I wanted to destroy you! And to do that, I need your heart."

She shoved her hand into Regina's chest. Regina's face was filled with pain, her mouth open as she gasped for breath.

"Where's your husband now?" Zelena snarled at Peter. "Has he abandoned you too?"

Those words struck a nerve. Rage clouded his vision, fury constricting his chest at being compared to the people who had brought Amy pain, being thought of as someone that would ever leave her behind without a care.

He threw a hand out, sending a force out so strong that it sent Zelena staggering back, nearly flying back out the window. She brought her hands out in a motion that made a different force bring her to a stop. Panting angrily, she glanced at her hand.

"Where is it!?" she demanded, looking between her sisters for an answer. Peter felt a rise of satisfaction at the panic in her face.

"Our mother taught me one thing," Regina said breathlessly, gazing at Zelena with triumph. "Never bring your heart into a witch fight."

"Something you'd know if she hadn't _abandoned you_," Peter whispered cruelly, blinking Amy's big, brown eyes slowly.

"You haven't won yet!" Zelena yelled, pointing at them accusingly. "I will get your heart. I WILL GET EVERYTHING YOU EVER HAD!"

Her lips twisted furiously, she held her hand out and her broom flew into it.

"Not today," Regina replied, smirking.

With one last glare, Zelena jumped on the broom and flew off, breaking another shard of the glass from the rim of what used to be the clock.

Without even getting a chance to take a breath, Peter heard the door open, followed by voices he found annoying.

"You alright!?" Emma called, footsteps thundering up the stairs to where he and Regina sat, among the glass.

"Still alive, aren't we?" Regina said, sounding exhausted.

Though he knew Amy would never leave right away, he wasn't in the mood to deal with the Savior or the rest of them.

"I'm going to make sure Peter's okay."

He waved his hand, vanishing from the clock tower and reappearing outside Regina's house.

Right now, he wanted nothing more than to make sure the real Amy was okay.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

"Mrs. Pan?"

The name itself was enough to yank me out of my sleep. It would never cease to sound amazing, though incredibly strange, to me. I cracked my eyes open and found Tootles standing over me, a plastic bag one might get at a grocery store in his hand. The moonlight was the only thing making him visible to me. Other than that, the room was completely dark, meaning it was past sundown.

I rubbed my eyes, making a face at how sick I still felt. I'd already woken up from my nap twice to throw up. I hoped it wouldn't last, otherwise Regina was going to get extremely suspicious. I could try to pass it off as the flu or something, but I doubted it would work, considering I didn't think immortals got sick like that. It wasn't going to stay a secret forever, Peter swore. Just until we didn't have to worry about Zelena anymore. I truly couldn't understand why it was so important that we hide it. If she was trying to change the past, then anything from the present wouldn't matter to her. But something in Peter's eyes convinced me to trust him.

Yawning, I sat up slowly, my eyes adjusting in the dark to the little boy in front of me. "Please, just call me Amy, Tootles. What's going on? Did Zelena hurt anyone?"

Tootles shrugged. "I dunno. I've been here. I got you these a little while ago. The internet thingy said it helps upset tummys." He held out the plastic bag to me, looking extremely pleased with himself.

I took the bag and glanced inside, smiling at the goodies he'd gotten me. There was a bottle of ginger ale, a package of saltines, and gross looking over-the-counter medicine for stomach aches. The thought of consuming any of it made me feel even sicker, but never would I tell him that after all the trouble he went to.

"Thank you," I told him, truly touched. "But you didn't have to spend your money on me."

Tootles blinked. "Right . . . money . . ."

"You stole it!?" I exclaimed. He bowed his head, his ears turning pink in embarrassment. I sighed, setting the bag aside on the floor and I patted the seat next to me. He sat down and I wrapped an arm around him.

"Listen, hon, I know that on Neverland you could do whatever you want. But stealing isn't good. It takes money away from good, hardworking people."

Tootles listened to me attentively as I spoke, but I hadn't the faintest idea whether what I was saying got through to him. When I finished my little speech on good morals, he nodded.

"I won't do it again."

At least he listened to me better than Peter did.

"Good. Now do you have any clothes or anything?"

"No, ma'am."

"Go check Henry's old room upstairs. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you borrowed some clothes to sleep in and wear tomorrow. He's probably outgrown them all by now, anyway." Narrowing my eyes playfully, I added, "And make sure you don't take anything else of his."

He gave me a crooked grin. "A'ight, will do. Thank you."

He left me to go upstairs and I made my way towards the kitchen to attempt to take the medicine he'd gotten me. I wasn't sure if it would work or not but no harm in trying. I set the ginger ale and crackers aside, certain that I'd never be able to eat again.

Ever.

I'd also probably have to wear a shit ton of makeup to keep myself from looking green and sickly. Which meant I'd have to learn how to do it myself. Bleh.

"It's only been a day and I already know you're going to be a little handful, aren't you, sweetheart?" I mumbled, patting my stomach. Although there was no response, of course, I could almost picture the baby agreeing with me.

I frowned when I heard the front door creaking, as though whoever was opening was trying to do so quietly. "Tootles!" I called.

"Be down in a jiffy!" he called back, clearly from upstairs.

The floorboard from the entrance hall creaked under the weight of whoever was walking. Panic flooded me. "Tootles, stay there!"

If it were Peter or Regina, they'd just walk right in, not sneak around. Had Zelena won? Was this an ambush?

I let a ball of fire form in my hand and I marched out of the kitchen, ready to fry whoever was trying to sneak in.

"So you _are _alive!" _  
_

I yelped, my hand reflectively throwing the fire at the culprit. Felix and Serena both dropped to the ground, my fire setting a plant ablaze instead.

"What'd that plant ever do to you?" Serena scolded, climbing to her feet. She walked over to the plant and waved her hand over it. Instantly, the fire went out and the plant was good as new, it's scorched leaves growing into fresh, green ones and the flowers brighter than ever.

"What are you doing here!?" I cried.

Felix got to his feet, his eyebrow raised an me. "I think the more important question is what are _you _doing here while Peter is out there as you?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "As me? What are you-?"

I was cut off by the sound of a war cry, followed by Tootles racing down the long staircase and hurtling himself at Felix, knocking him to the ground.

"Leave 'er alone!" Tootles shouted. My eyes widened at the glint of a dagger in his hand. "Haven't you done enough, traitor!?"

"Get off me, Tootles!" Felix yelled, trying to thrash underneath the child without getting cut. "I'm not here to hurt her!"

"I've had enough of your lies!"

"Guys, stop!" I raced forward and grabbed Tootles around the waist, trying to drag him off. "Serena, help me!"

"Why? It's entertaining."

I shot her the dirtiest look I could muster and she rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay." She walked over and together we managed to yank Tootles off of Felix. For a child, he was certainly strong.

"Tootles, it's okay," I soothed him as he growled at Felix, waving his dagger threateningly. "He's a friend, I promise."

That seemed to calm him down, though he continued to glare at the older Lost Boy. "Next time I'll take a finger, mate," he warned.

Serena snickered, helping Felix to his feet. I was fairly certain that he could have escaped Tootles grasp if he wanted to, but had chosen not to so that he wouldn't hurt the boy. It hadn't taken me long to learn that all of the Lost Boys were equally deadly in combat.

Keeping my arms firmly around Tootles, just in case, I said, "Where's Peter?"

Serena answered. "Fighting Zelena while pretending to be you."

I certainly hadn't been expecting that. "Oh my God! Is he insane!? Is he okay!?"

"I'm fine."

I spun around, nearly knocking Tootles to the ground in the process. I met the eyes of . . . myself.

"This is the weirdest thing I've ever seen," I whispered.

Peter as me smirked. "I agree. I think I prefer your parts on you, as much as I love them." He winked, sending a shudder down my spine.

"Do I really sound like that?" I said in disbelief. I let Tootles go and walked forward, examining Peter's, or rather my, face closely. "And am I really that pale?"

I was answered with a chorus of yes's.

Peter's arms went around me and pulled me against him in the strangest hug of my life.

"Stop enjoying my discomfort," I complained when he kissed my cheek. "I really want to kiss you so please change back because I'm not kissing myself."

My voice chuckled in my ear before I felt a shift in the body against me. The soft skin against me turned firmer, stretching a few inches taller. The hands on my back felt bigger and I could smell Peter's rich, earthy scent again.

I looked up and met Peter's green eyes. "Don't do that again," I warned him.

He smirked, licking his lips slightly before he leaned down and planted a quick kiss to my lips before looking at Serena and Felix.

"You can leave," he told them flatly.

"Not until you tell us why you're keeping her under lock and key," Serena replied simply. "She can fight for herself and you know it. So what are you hiding?"

"No I can't," I said quickly. "I-I'm not strong enough, you know? Maybe after more practice-"

"You would never let him fight for you without good reason," Felix retorted. "Stop lying to us."

"Stay out of our business!" Peter snarled, wrapping an arm around me tightly. I laid my head against him, swallowing thickly when my stomach lurched, warning me that the slightest wrong move would result in another five minutes over the toilet.

Serena suddenly gasped, staring at me in wonder. "Are you pregnant!?"

My eyes widened and I glanced down, cringing at my own stupidity. I had self-consciously started to rub my stomach.

Felix scoffed. "Serena, don't be ridiculous-" he cut himself off, catching sight of my face and hand. His face paled. "No . . . you can't be . . ."

Serena let out a shrill shriek. The next thing I knew she had thrown herself on the floor in front of me, her hands on my stomach.

"YOU ARE PREGNANT! I can feel the life inside you!" I swore under my breath. Stupid fairy.

Hearing my choice of cuss words, she squealed again and began patting my stomach. "AW! Hi, little Pan baby!" she cooed. "Hi! Let's hope that you don't have your daddy's ears."

Peter sputtered. "What's wrong with my ears!?"

"Nothing," I soothed him, smacking Serena's head furiously until she backed away from me.

"And let's hope you don't have a temper like your mommy's," she continued, flashing a toothy grin at me. "You guys honestly thought you could hide this from us? Do you know anything about babies?"

"Do you?" I shot back. Felix hadn't moved an inch. I wondered if he had gone into shock.

"I'm a fairy," Serena said, as though it were obvious. "What the hell do you think? I've granted happy endings by making women fertile, I've helped deliver healthy babies to families in poor conditions, I took care of babies that lost their parents until arrangements for adoption could be made, plus I was there for Snow when she was pregnant with Emma." She smirked. "To sum it all up, I think I know a thing or two about childbirth."

She looked between Peter and I, batting her eyelashes hopefully.

"Well?"

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

It only took a couple hours, but we all came to a decision and formed a plan. Now two hours later, Serena, Tootles, and I were perched on the couch, waiting for my sister to return to break the news that Peter and I were moving out. I wanted so badly to tell her that she was going to be an aunt, but I wouldn't push it. I was just glad he saw enough sense to know that we needed Serena and Felix, both for help with protecting my baby, and the moral support.

"What am I supposed to tell her?" I asked Serena for the hundredth time.

"We've been over this," she said patiently. "Just tell her that you and Peter are married and need your own place. Plus now that you've got Tootles you don't want to inconvenience her further."

"Hey!" Tootles complained sleepily.

I put an arm around him and he quieted down, laid against me, swinging his legs up onto the couch and resting his head on my lap. I could tell that he would probably end up falling asleep within a few minutes.

It was getting late and Regina still hadn't come back yet. If she didn't come back by the time Peter did then we would just have to wait until tomorrow.

"What if Regina finds out," I wondered. "Or the whole town? Or Zelena?"

"Chill out," Serena said, rolling her eyes. "Stress is bad for the baby. Take deep breaths. Leave it all up to your husband. I'm sure he's more than capable of putting a plan together."

I followed her advice and forced myself to calm down. She was right. Peter was more than capable of taking care of me and the baby. He'd already given me a play-by-play of what exactly happened during the showdown with Zelena, so I was prepared to talk to Regina, or anyone, about it when they returned. Though I wished he hadn't left abruptly, seeing as that was something I wouldn't have done.

A vibrating sound emitting from Serena's pocket and she pulled out a cellphone, sliding the lock screen open and frowning as her eyes scanned the message.

"It's from Felix," she explained.

"Since when does Felix have a cell phone before me!?"

"I gave him my old one just in case," she said with a shrug. "Anyway, I can barely read the message. His spelling isn't all that great, but this is _atrocious._"

She showed it to me and I could only agree.

** muut es at the rabbppt houle**

"What is that supposed to say?"

"Umm," Serena peered at it for a few moments. "'Meet us at the Rabbit Hole', maybe? It's a bar in town that I used to hang out at a lot with Ruby. Though I don't know what _they'd_ be doing there. They're supposed to be checking out that vacant apartment next to my flower shop for you two. But I suppose we better go see what they're up to."

"Probably," I agreed. "Let's go."

My nausea was completely gone, thanks to a touch of Serena's magic, though she warned that she wouldn't be able to take care of all my symptoms in the future. I didn't care. I was just relieved to feel normal while I still could.

Tootles sleepily followed us to Serena's dark blue car outside, holding onto my hand. He climbed into the backseat and buckled up, laying his head against the window and shutting his eyes again. I had grabbed a blanket from inside and I made sure to drape it over him. I hoped that we could move into that place soon. Tootles should be able to go to sleep in his own bed. Not in a car with a dagger tucked in his belt out of fear.

I sat up front with Serena, who immediately went back to talking about my baby.

"So any name ideas?"

"No," I admitted. "I can't even start thinking about that yet. I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this. It's so much to handle in one day, you know?"

"Yeah but you don't really have a choice or much time so get on it."

I made a face. "Thanks. The added pressure is extremely helpful."

"I'm just saying. As a mother-to-be, you've got to learn to deal with these things."

I bit my lip. "All I know is that I don't know anything about being a mother."

"I see the way you are with Tootles. You have natural maternal instincts and all that jazz. You'll do fine. I think with some work even Pan won't be an absolutely horrible father, ignoring how he kidnapped kids and turned them into warriors and all."

"Your ability to be helpful continues to astound me."

"I know."

We didn't speak again until we got to the Rabbit Hole, which seemed to be the only bar in town. It was extremely busy, I noticed. I suppose after the scare with Zelena on Main Street everyone wanted to drown their fear in booze and pool.

"Tootles, stay in the car," I told him after Serena had parked a few blocks away. He mumbled something incomprehensible before falling back asleep.

"What the hell are they doing here?" I asked out loud as Serena and I hurried down the sidewalk, both of us shivering in the cold. I could hear the music from inside the place, mixed with the loud, drunken laughter of men and women alike.

"Stay close," she warned me, linking her arm through mine before we stepped inside. I had no problem obeying, the crowded atmosphere and smoke-filled room was overwhelming and pretty frightening.

She lead me through, ignoring the large number of people that tried to greet her. I could only assume they all knew her. The males were eyeing her like she were a piece of meat. They even began to eye me like that. I blushed horribly when one winked suggestively at me. God where the hell was Peter and what was he doing!?

"Amy!"

I blinked at the sight of Peter stumbling towards me, a huge grin on his flushed face. Behind him, I could see Felix lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

_Laughing._

Peter reached me, his entire being reeking of alcohol. He kissed me hard, his hands holding my face tightly against. I could taste whiskey on his tongue, only knowing the smell because that used to be Paul's favorite.

"Mmm." He pulled back, his lopsided smile still stuck on his face. "Y-you're so pretty, love. So beautiful. That's why I would much rather be on you than be you, you know?" He burst out laughing, glancing back at Felix over his shoulder. "Geddit?"

Felix seemed to get it because he started laughing harder. Peter backed away from me, doubled over in laughter as he dropped next to Felix.

"I'm going to murder them," Serena said. She sounded so calm, so collected. It was scarier than when she was yelling.

I just nodded. "You have my full permission to do so."

"I'm guessing your baby daddy is a little freaked out about being a daddy," she continued. "And I'm sure Felix thought this would be a great way to help him take his mind off of it after they looked at the apartment."

"Fantastic idea," I growled. If she remembered that her and Felix were together, I could have scolded her for not controlling her boyfriend better like she'd jokingly said to me so many times during our time in the Enchanted Forest. Though they seemed to be attached at the hip again already, despite their missing memories. It didn't surprise me, considering how close they'd gotten. They must have still felt that connection, deep down.

"H-hey, Amy!" Peter called. "Meet my new friends!" He waved his hand around the room. "This is Meany-"

The dwarf glowered, cutting him off. "Grumpy!"

"Whatever. A-and Doc, and Sneezy, and a bunch of others I don't really remember, but they bought the last round, so cheers!"

"Just grab Felix and start dragging," I muttered to Serena, who nodded and immediately started towards Peter's second-in-command, grabbing him under the arms and attempting to yank him across the floor. He calmed down when she started doing that and began talking to her. I couldn't hear what he was telling her, but whatever it was it made her blush a deep crimson.

I smiled sweetly at Peter, certain that I could coax him into coming with me. "Peter-"

He scrambled to his feet, pointing at me dramatically. "Wait!" he gasped. "There's a baby in there!"

Horrified, I glanced around and saw, to my relief, that no one was paying a speck of attention, other than Serena, who seemed so stunned by Peter's choice of words that she dropped Felix, whose head hit the floor with a hard slam. It sounded painful, but it only made him laugh again.

Peter came back, dropping to his knees in front of me.

He gripped the sides of my hips and moved his mouth barely an inch from my stomach.

"I am your papa," he said solemnly.

I smacked a hand to my forehead, checking once again that no one was listening. The last thing we needed was a spy of Zelena's in here or something.

Peter continued. "I'm your papa, and e-even though I don't really want you, I'll try to be a good one, okay? Because-'cuz I love your mother, so I love you too 'cuz you're ours."

I managed to brush away the tears stinging my eyes before he could see. His words reassured and hurt me at the same time.

He didn't want our baby. He was only doing it for me.

"Peter, I'm tired," I said quietly. "Will you take me to bed?"

He jumped up, wrapping his arms around my waist. He quirked an eyebrow at me, his eyes unable to focus on mine properly. He started kissing my neck sloppily.

"Bed or _bed?_"

"I don't care which one as long as we get out of here, okay?"

He pulled back and frowned at my face, cocking his head. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm just uncomfortable here. Can we please go?"

He nodded, his head bobbing up and down quickly. "Of course, angel."

I glanced behind him and saw that Serena had gotten Felix to his feet and he was walking somewhat okay.

Together, we managed to get the two out of the bar, down the street and into her car. Tootles was so startled that he didn't fall back asleep, staring at the two as they spent the car ride hitting each other and laughing obnoxiously over absolutely nothing.

"This long night just got longer," I commented.

"Yep," Serena and Tootles agreed in unison.

I started counting down the minutes until their hangovers started.

* * *

**AN: So my dad wants to take me and my older brother to California in the spring and I'm like okay but if I happen to meet Robbie Kay don't expect me to come home with you. I believe he just moved out there so fingers crossed, guys.**

** SPOILERS FOR 4x04**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BEST EPISODE OF SEASON FOUR SO FAR! THE CAPTAIN SWAN DATE HAD ME SPAZZING! THE KRISTANNA MOMENT! RUMPLE IS BECOMING AN EVIL LITTLE IMP AGAIN AND THAT THRILLS/TERRIFIES ME!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

* * *

Despite the fact that Felix and Pan were sitting in the back seat acting like a couple of ten year old kids, while the actual ten year old was behaving himself very nicely, the only thing Serena noticed was how quiet Amy was during the ride back to her apartment. She was curled up with her feet on the dashboard, her dark eyes staring out the window with a seriousness that suggested she was as old as time itself.

"Tomorrow you can talk to Regina about letting you guys have that apartment," she said cheerfully. She glanced at the two boys through the rear view mirror, rolling her eyes at how Peter had Felix in a painful looking headlock, both of them laughing hysterically. "If you don't kill him by then, that is. Though it's nice that he and Felix seemed to have joined the dwarves club, I'd be extremely pissed if I were you."

Amy just shrugged, much to Serena's surprise. "I kinda got drunk on Neverland and he took care of me. Why shouldn't I do the same for him?"

"Because I highly doubt he was pregnant and in need of your protection at the time. Don't defend him, I can tell you're hurting. But don't worry because I'm going to murder him for you. I can't believe he'd do this to you!"

Amy didn't get the chance to answer before Peter lunged forward, sticking his upper body in between the two seats.

"Who hurt Amy!?" he demanded of Serena, as though he believed it was her fault. He shifted his head to look at Amy and his hand reached out, his body twisting as he awkwardly tried to caress her face.

"I'm fine, Peter," she said, smiling softly. She laced her fingers through his and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Just sit back and buckle up for me, okay?"

"'kay," he agreed, though he was staring at her intensely, not appearing to have actually heard a word she said.

She stretched her head closer to him and connected their lips in a way that made Serena force her eyes to look back at the road. For a quick peck, it was full of so much genuine love, so much passion that it made Serena's heart ache in longing, which confused her. She'd never been jealous of Snow and David, or any other couple. She had been perfectly happy being independent. Why the hell did a pair of troubled teenagers make her feel this way?

"I'll make you feel better when we're alone," she heard Peter promise, his drunken voice ruining the suggestive tone he'd tried to use. "I-I'll make you feel really, really good."

"Not in my house!" Serena whined. Peter grumbled unintelligible something under his breath in response.

Serena stopped at a red light, giving her the chance to shoot him an exasperated look. "Speak up, Drunkey."

Amy's hand covered Peter's mouth. "Nothing. Just ignore him."

She removed her hand and pecked him again, though this time it looked more painful, as though she were giving him a warning to stay quiet rather than giving him affection.

Peter snorted before he sat back in his seat, wedged between Tootles and Felix. No one spoke for the rest of the trip, much to Serena's delight.

Once they arrived, Serena, Amy, and Tootles managed to get Peter and Felix into the flower shop, up the stairs, and into the fairy's apartment fairly easily.

"Tootles, you can sleep in my bed with me," Serena offered. "Felix can sleep on the couch in my room, and Amy, you and Pan can take the living room sofa bed."

Felix frowned at her. "But that's _my_ bed! Remember!?"

"Bite me," she snapped without missing a beat. Almost immediately, she smiled at Amy brightly, or rather her stomach. "Goodnight, little one," she cooed, patting her stomach.

Amy gave her a wry grin. "Night."

After making sure the two had extra blankets for the sofa bed, which she set up with a lazy wave of her hand, Serena took Felix and Tootles into her room, where Tootles promptly curled up in her bed and Felix collapsed on her couch.

Reassured that the worst was over, she washed her face in the bathroom and changed into one of her silk nighties before heading back into the bedroom, where she hoped to catch the last few precious hours of sleep before another long, tedious day of witch hunting began.

Instead, she found Felix stretched out on _her _bed, lying on _her _side.

"Aw hell no!"

She marched up to him and began smacking his shoulder repeatedly. He groaned, rolling over onto his side in a poor attempt to ignore her. Tootles glowered at the two of them before scooting away as far as he could.

"You are not sleeping in my bed!" Serena hissed. "Get back to the couch!"

He burrowed his face deeper into her pillow in response. Out of desperation, she climbed on top of him, straddling his back. She pulled at his hair, bounced up and down, and even yelled in his ear.

"Come on!" she whined. "I need sleep!"

The most that she accomplished was having an extremely irritated Tootles get out of bed and lay on the bedroom loveseat, where Felix was _supposed _to be.

Felix, who took the extra space to his advantage and shoved Serena off of him and next to him instead. "There. Go to bed."

Now laying beside him, Serena crossed her arms and sniffed dramatically. "How can you sleep knowing you forced a little boy onto the couch?"

"It'd be a lot easier if you stopped talking," he mumbled.

She sighed. "But . . . you're on my side."

Felix groaned again and lifted his head, shifting his unfocused eyes to glare at her for a few seconds, before they shut again.

"I'm just saying. That's where I always sleep. Every night. For, like, thirty years."

His arm stretched out and grabbed her elbow. Before she could register what was happening, he yanked her as close to him as humanly possible. Her brain didn't react as he helped her slip under the covers, but her heart did feel as though it stopped beating when he nuzzled his head against hers, clutching her against his long, lean body.

"Better?"

She blinked, realizing that this wasn't a dream and she was actually cuddling with Felix in bed. And she was _enjoying _it, even though he reeked of raspberry vodka and sweat._  
_

"I hate how you always go to bed half-naked," he muttered, mostly slurring. "I hate it because I've never been able to come in here with you."

He began running his hand down her side, sending her mind into a whirlwind of confusion and comfort.

"Being with you feels right and I don't understand why."

"Felix-"

"Shh. Just shut up and go to sleep."

"Please listen to him for once," Tootles whined from the couch. "Some of us need sleep, ye know."

Felix grinned and kissed her cheek sloppily before passing out, leaving Serena with nothing else to do but join him.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I was scrubbing my face with cold water in Serena's spare bathroom, trying to snap my mind back a more sane place before I went back out to face Peter. I dearly hoped he'd fallen asleep already, otherwise it was going to be a long night.

Although I wanted him to sober up, I wasn't looking forward to the what would follow. He'd either remember what he had said and know how badly it affected me, or he'd forget this entire night and still notice that something was wrong with me within the first five seconds and demand to know what the problem was.

How could I tell him that I knew he didn't want my baby?

It wasn't like he could deny it either. I'd heard the words from his own mouth, that he was only agreeing to being a father for my sake. For the life of me I couldn't understand how he could feel this way. I know this wasn't planned, that this had happened during the worst possible time, but it was our_ baby_.

Proof of our love was growing inside of me, our own little baby, and I loved him or her so much already,

Would he blame everything he said on being drunk or admit to it? I think I was more afraid of him trying to deny or charm his way out of it like he usually did. I didn't want that. I wanted the truth, no matter how much it hurt. Then maybe I could help him through it, or we could get help once it was safe for people to know about the baby.

Shutting off the faucet a little harsher than necessary, I left the bathroom and into the living room, where I was greeted rather enthusiastically by Peter by throwing himself at me.

Without a single article of clothing on his body.

"Finally!" he said. "You took so long." He pulled back and gripped my arms, mostly to steady himself. "I've missed you," he breathed.

I stared downcast, unable to tear my eyes away from his very alert friend in between his legs. "Um . . . I can see that."

He glanced down and blinked innocently. "Ah. Would you mind taking care of that for me, love?"

I quickly ducked underneath his arm and moved behind him. No way was I having sex with him right now. It wouldn't be the same and I most certainly wasn't in the mood. The very first thing he would ever say to our baby, even though he or she couldn't hear it, was that he didn't want him or her.

My quick disappearance seemed to confuse him. Seeing his reflexes so slow was kind of funny. Bewildered, he looked over his shoulder and found me again. Frowning, he tried to pull me back.

"I want you," he murmured, his mouth only managing to brush against mine before I leaned back, keeping him firmly at arms distance.

"Nooo, Peter. We're at Serena's, remember? We can't take advantage of peoples hospitality forever."

He gave a throaty laugh, his head lolling back as he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. "It's okay. She won't know."

I put a finger over his lips when he tried to kiss me. "Peter, no. Let's just go to bed. Please? I'm very tired."

He sighed, sounding exasperated. "For you," he agreed. He sounded like a child that was forbidden sweets before dinner.

I helped him lie down on the bed and under the covers. I wasn't sure if he'd eaten at all that day so I made him a quick sandwich and a glass of water. Having a stomach full of alcohol without food would make him seriously sick. I'd learned that the hard way, unfortunately.

My head barely hit the pillow next to him when he realized he needed to use the bathroom.

I should have known to check first. With my help, I got him to the bathroom and back with only minimal stumbling and crashing into walls.

Finally, he fell asleep, his arms wrapped around me so tightly that I wouldn't have been able to move if I'd wanted to. It didn't take me too long to fall asleep, exhausted from the days events.

I could only imagine how it would be when the baby was born.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

Blinding pain. The world shaking. Bright lights. Loud noises.

That's what Peter woke up to the next morning.

It sounded as though someone was smashing pans together. Each bang made his head hurt more. He weakly lifted his head up and realized that that was in fact exactly what was happening.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Serena shouted, jumping up and down on the bed while clanging two frying pans together. "HOW DID YOU SLEEP!?" she yelled childishly in slow, exaggerated words. "ARE YOU NAKED UNDER THAT BLANKET!? WHY!?"

He groaned and let his head drop back down. Never had he wanted to kill that fairy so badly, not until today.

Events from the previous night somewhat coming back to him. He had vented to Felix like he never had before, telling him all his fears about the baby. Every time Felix didn't have a piece of advice for him, they took another shot. Then the dwarves and a few of Robin Hood's men showed up and everything went further downhill from there.

"TIME TO WAKE UP, PETER! FELIX IS ALREADY UP, SEE!?"

He heard Felix's own groan of agony from the kitchen area. He could only assume he was in the same bad shape as himself, considering they tied for every drinking game the dwarves and Merry Men challenged them to.

"Serena," he heard Amy scold.

At first, her voice was like a breath of fresh air and sunshine in a dark, dingy dungeon. Until Peter realized what he must have put her through last night. Guilt gnawed away at him and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to scoop her into his arms and apologize until he didn't feel like such scum.

Which he decided he'd do, as soon as he found the energy to move.

"Sit down and eat your breakfast," Serena said to Amy flatly. "I'm not done yet. Anyway, where was I?" There was a moment of silence, as Serena was most likely making a show of thinking. "Ah, yes. Time to get up!"

A jolt of magic shot at him, making him soar through the air and land on her apartment floor with a hard bang, his naked body still tangled in the bed sheets. He blinked, the ceiling swirling above him as he tried to make sense of what just happened. That damn fairy actually had the nerve to use magic against him. If he wanted to, he could have killed her on the spot, even if he was hungover. But ashamedly, he admitted that he deserved it. Part of him still wanted to strangle her.

Footsteps pounded against the floor and a moment later, Amy was kneeling next to him, her big, brown eyes wide with fear as they searched him for any visible injuries.

"Are you okay?" Her hand stroked his cheek, her pale skin like ice against his flushed face. He closed his eyes as he breathed slowly, grateful for her sweet touch and never-ending patience with him. He wondered where she got it from and how she stayed so calm. Certainly wasn't from her mother's side of the family. Maybe her father's side. He couldn't even remember most of the night but she must have been the one to take care of him. He remembered the first few drinks, but after that he had blacked out for most of the night.

"Don't baby him!" Serena cried, looking at Amy, appalled. "He left you alone, his very pregnant wife, while there's a bitchy witch on the loose! I drink all the time and even I wouldn't stoop to _that!" _Her fist pounded on a flat surface, most likely the island in the kitchen. "And you! What kind of best friend are you to think that's a good idea!?"

"Stop talking."

"You weren't saying that last night!" she retorted.

Before the two could go at it, Peter cut in."She's right," he admitted, finally making himself sit up. He sighed and gently tucked a lock of Amy's hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry. That's all I can really say other than thank you." He pecked her cheek. "Thank you for taking care of me. I wouldn't have blamed you if you'd left me there."

She just nodded, neither smiling nor frowning. She gripped his arm and motioned for him to stand and he did, feeling woozy. It felt as though his pores were oozing out the alcohol he had consumed. Disgusted, he waved his hand over himself and his clothes appeared on his body, along with the appearance and feeling of having taken a long bath.

Amy motioned with her own hand and to his incredulity, all of his hangover symptoms vanished. He had been planning to do it himself, of course, but the fact that she knew how pleased him. She was getting stronger and better with her magic everyday.

He laced his fingers through hers, pleased that she squeezed his hand back. But she lacked her sweet smile, or even a feisty glare. He scanned her face, frowning when she avoided his gaze. Something was off.

A feeling similar to being tossed out of bed hit him. Paul. She'd spent seven and a half years with that drunk. Peter had promised her a life free of that and last night he'd reminded her what it was like, right when she needed him the most. No wonder she was so upset.

Gently, he slid his arms around he and pulled her in close, hugging her the way he did when they were alone.

"This will never happen again, I swear."

"Okay."

Peter blinked. Okay? That's all he got in response? No "I forgive you" or even a "I'm still pissed at you". Just a lousy "Okay"?

"We need to go," she continued. "Regina's probably wondering where we are."

"Right," he said slowly. "Well let's get going then."

"Yes," she agreed lightly. "Tootles, are you coming?"

The Lost Boy immediately jumped up and raced over to her, grabbing her free hand. "S'about time!" he ranted. "I was about to lose me mind being with those two!"

Peter glanced back at the kitchen and saw Felix at the table with his head down while Serena was rummaging through a cabinet, searching for something.

"Here we go!" she produced a bottle of what Peter discovered to be whiskey the previous night. She shook it and unscrewed the lid before waving it by Felix's face.

As soon as his second-in-command caught scent of the smell, he jumped up from his seat and raced to the bathroom, his face turning an unhealthy shade of green.

"REVENGE!" Serena cried through her hysterical laughter.

"Hang in there, Felix!" Amy called, the corners of her lips twitching. Without looking at Peter, she lead him and Tootles out of Serena's apartment.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

"Where the hell have you two been!?"

"Hello to you too, sis," I said dryly. Regina was shifting through some vials, having cut herself off with whatever she had been saying previously. It had taken some time but Peter and I had managed to track her to Emma's, Snow's, and David's place. I didn't see Henry anywhere, but David and Emma were on the floor, among a pile of un-assembled furniture pieces while Snow sat in a chair. After closer examination, I realized that it was a set for a baby's crib. Oh my gosh we were going to need one of those, along with a million other things.

When Regina and I parted, I could tell Peter was thinking along the same lines I was. He was staring at the crib pieces, his face slightly pale as his eyes flickered to Snow's stomach. I squeezed his hand, hard, and he snapped back to attention, just as Regina fixed her glare on him.

"I would have expected you, of all people, to be there last night."

"Yeah, where were you anyway?" David asked, looking interested, in a sort of suspicious way.

Peter quirked an eyebrow. "You didn't think I was going to let Zelena see me there, did you? I was hiding, prepared to step in if Amy needed me."

"But we kicked Zelena's ass on our own, didn't we?" I added, grinning at Regina. "Especially you, with the heart trick you pulled."

"Her face was pretty satisfying," she agreed smugly.

Emma spoke up, "So when'd you two decide to play parents?"

My heart skipped a beat, my paranoid senses automatically jumping to the worse conclusion, until I remembered Tootles clinging to my side.

I patted his head, my heart still thrumming at the close call. "That's kind of what we wanted to talk to you about," I said to Regina hesitantly. "See Tootles is going to be staying with us for a while so . . . Peter and I . . ."

"We want our own place," Peter finished for me. "We were thinking the vacant apartment by the flower shop."

Snow's eyebrows shot up. "Do you really think you're ready for the responsibility of a child?"

Tootles started snickering uncontrollably, looking between Peter and I with an evil, glee-filled look. I shifted my weight awkwardly while Peter set his jaw and smacked him across the head. The ten year old quieted down immediately, scowling and rubbing his head.

"Don't hit him!" I snapped, causing Peter to stare at me, bewilderment etched in his features. Tootles stuck his tongue out at him, looking pleased at my defending him.

I avoided his gaze, keeping my eyes on Regina's bemused expression.

"So?" I pressed hopefully. "Since you're the mayor and all, could you help us out?"

"Well . . ." she said, pursing her lips. "I know this one very nice house that I could get you."

"It's a two bedroom apartment," I pointed out, shifting my eyes. "I mean it's not like we need extra space or anything. I mean the extra room would be nice for guests and stuff but-"

Regina scoffed, putting an end to my ramblings. "If you really want a place, I can't just stick my baby sister and my nuisance in some dingy apartment. I'll take care of it."

Peter rolled his eyes at being called her nuisance. "Thanks."

"At least we won't have to live next to Serena and Felix!" Tootles said, looking like a kid on Christmas morning. I began to smile, thinking of the possibilities a big house could present. Tootles wouldn't have to share a room with the baby, whenever he or she was born, and he'd have room to play, like a normal little boy. Peter and I could put together a real nursery for our child.

Excitement overcame my worries and I threw myself at Regina. "Thank you!"

If only I could tell her just how much this meant to me, how she was going to be an _aunt_. Soon, I reminded myself. I would be able to tell her soon.

When I finally released Regina from my death grip, I was relieved to see that she didn't seem upset.

Just in case, I added, "I promise that I'll still see you everyday."

She just smiled. "I'll take you there after I'm done here."

I raised my eyebrows. "What's going on here?"

"Well as I was saying before you got here, I put up a protection spell. One that can't be undone by blood magic. Mary Margaret's baby will be safe while she's here."

I frowned, puzzled. "Why would she want her baby?"

"The number of spells that use baby parts would surprise you," she said dryly.

A squeak slipped out of my lips, exchanging a horrified look with Snow. It was all I could do not to put my hands over my own stomach like she was doing. I was glad to see I wasn't the only one doing that, even though she was much, much further along than I was. The only difference I'd notice, other than the nausea yesterday, was that my breast size seemed to have increased and I could smell food from a mile away.

"What kind of spell does she want to use!? Is it to reverse the past!?"

"We don't know," Regina admitted. "Yet. We're fairly sure that's what she had in mind though. The ingredients that she needs, as far as we know, is my heart, and she has David's courage."

Resisting the urge to ask how she got David's courage, I shot Peter a panicked look. He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me against him.

Not noticing my distress, Regina muttered to herself, "That greenie is one twisted witch." She looked back to us and said, "But as long as we're in here, we're safe."

"That's useless!" Emma insisted. "I think we need to stop playing defense and start taking the fight to her."

"Did you not see how I barely outwitted her last night?" Regina demanded. "She has magic, powerful magic."

"For once I agree with the Savior," Peter said with a shrug. Emma looked at him in surprise, and he smirked. "Though you need training before you try anything. Otherwise you'd end up hurting yourself and setting the town on fire."

"Regina's a great teacher," I added, my voice shaky. Baby parts. Zelena wanted to hurt Snow's baby. What if she found out about my baby? Would she want to use him or her too?

I think I might vomit. Only this time it wasn't from morning sickness.

Peter began edging towards the door, his arm around me being the only thing keeping me standing. Tootles followed, his eyes shifting around awkwardly.

The other four stared at us, their eyebrows simultaneously raising. I tried to keep a normal smile on my face, but it obviously wasn't working.

"Better get you something to eat," Peter chuckled, his eyes trying to warn me to calm down. "You missed breakfast." His hand twisted the doorknob behind him and pull it open.

"We'll be in touch later," Peter said casually before pulling me and Tootles through and slamming the door shut.

It didn't take Peter long to realize that I had lacked the mental capacity to walk at the time being. Especially when I tripped on the flat surface of the hallway.

"That went well," Tootles commented a few minutes later, as we walked down Main Street towards Granny's Diner.

Peter shot him a glare, shifting me slightly in his arms as I clung to him. My arms and legs wrapped around him so tightly that I was surprised I hadn't squeezed him to death like a boa constrictor.

"Baby . . . parts?" I said meekly. I couldn't remember how to say anything other than those two words, though I tried.

The only other vocabulary I could come up with was "Zelena" and "Burn her".

* * *

**AN: Thoughts? Things will realllyyy start to pick up within the next couple chapters. I've had this planned out since these episodes premiered so I'm quite excited to share them with you!**

**Just wanted to also say, to all of you who have stuck with this after nearly a YEAR, that I love you and you wouldn't believe how you've changed my life and made me a better writer. CYBER HUGS!**

**SPOILERS FOR 4x05! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Definitely my favorite episode of the season so far! Oh my gosh I loved getting back to the core characters again, because while I love Frozen, I thought that they dwelled strictly on Elsa and Anna too long and it made it kind of . . . eh. But they've definitely picked it back up and I love the Snow Queen as a villain a lot more than Zelena because frankly her ICY personality is kind of CHILLING.**

**Okay I'm sorry please don't stop reading because of that!**

**AND OH MY GOD! DID ANYONE ELSE NOTICE THAT THAT MUST HAVE BEEN TIGER LILY!? AUGHHHH! DOES THIS MEAN WE'RE GOING TO SEE PAN IN SOME FLASHBACKS!? *squeals until I lose my voice and faints***


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: That episode last night was AMAZING! I've been seriously impressed the last couple episodes. The first few episodes I was iffy with certain things but WHOA! I feel like they've made it up to me so thank you writers of Once even though you're still soul-sucking scumbags most the time.**

**Bring Pan back and I'll forgive you for ruining Outlaw Queen, even if it's only temporary.**

**Ahem, anyway, R&R!**

**Chapter 14.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

* * *

_"Tiger Lily?"_

_The fairy glanced up at Brown Deer, one of the Indian woman she had come to know and grow close with. She was being trained to take over as the tribe's medicine woman once their current one, White Swan, passed on. Tiger Lily enjoyed their conversations, exchanging tips about the best healing herbs and plants._

_"What can I do for you, Brown Deer?" Tiger Lily asked brightly. She set down the basket she was weaving, poorly at that, and stood up, giving the woman her full attention. Her smile faded as she took in Brown Deer's tense expression._

_"The men have been gone for days, Tiger Lily. I am getting worried."_

_Tiger sighed. "I am too," she admitted. "But our men are strong, stronger than any soldier of the king's. They'll be back soon, I'm sure."_

_"Your husband was instructed to only scout out their camp," Brown Deer said cautiously. "The chief ordered they not attack. Why would they take this long if they are only spying?"_

_Tiger Lily bit back a harsh response. The accusation that Sparrow had stepped outside her father's orders annoyed her. After they discovered that King George's soldiers had set up camp only a few miles west of their own site, Great Big Little Panther had ordered that a small group of their bravest warriors go and make sure that they posed no threat. Sparrow, the strongest of them all, was leading the scouting party. Sure he had a bit of a temper sometimes, but he wasn't the type to play "hero" or attack without reason._

_He wouldn't disobey their chief. It would be a suicide mission._

_"I'm sure they've just been delayed," Tiger Lily said coolly. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to collect the red berries for tonight. I'm sure we'll be having a feast to welcome the men home."_

_With her head held high, she picked up her lopsided basket and hurried off into the woods, putting as much distance between her and the campsite as she could.  
_

_What she couldn't admit was that she had had a bad feeling since her husband had departed. The first bad feeling she'd gotten since being there. Before that, there was only the utmost of contentment, unlike anything she'd felt in a long time.__ Being with the Indians was peaceful, full of hard work, freedom, and shared joy that she never felt when she was a fairy unless she and Tink snuck out for a night of mischief. Blue had always been focused on the work aspect, making sure others got happy endings, as well as lessons, before the fairies could ever have the chance to focus on their own happiness._

_Now she had a husband who adored her as much as she did him. He spoke little English, but they communicated in other ways. He always called her his "siren", because her beauty sang to him, he said. They would spend hours dancing together around the fire with the rest of the tribe every single night, giving thanks for everything they had. Then afterwards, he'd take her back to their home and make love to her, something she never imagined she'd ever have. _

_This was the family she'd always dreamt of._

_The men didn't return that day, leaving Tiger Lily for another lonely night in their teepee. Sleeping wasn't easy without him, but certainly not impossible. Curled up in the blankets made from soft, thick animal fur, she started to drift off asleep with her husband's scent filling her nose._

_Along with the smell of smoke. _

_She sat up, frowning, and took a big sniff. Definitely smoke. Had they forgotten to put out the fire? No, Great Big Little Panther never went to bed until the fire was completely out and she'd said goodnight to him at his own teepee just a little bit ago._

_All at once, screams starting to ring out, shattering the peaceful night. __Without even thinking, she grabbed the small knife she kept under her pillow and scrambled out of the tent, nearly knocking it down as she fought to open the flaps of the door._

_She stepped into another world, another place. _

_At least that's what it seemed like to her. Hell would be the more accurate term._

_There was fire everywhere. Teepees were completely ablaze and the women and children were rushing to get out of them, darting into the woods to escape. Soldiers from King George's army were pouring into the camp site, torches in one hand with weapons in the other. _

_"Don't let any of them escape!" one of them men commanded. A group took off after the Indian's that were trying to run for safety._

_"No!" Tiger Lily roared. She ran at the man who had spoken and attempted to slit his throat, the only place on his body that wasn't completely covered with armor. He gripped her wrists, laughing in her face as she snarled at him, pushing against him with all her might. _

_"You don't look like an Indian to me," he taunted, gripping her skin tighter until she dropped the knife. "Why lump yourselves with these savages, beautiful?"_

_She screamed and kicked his knee. The surprise made an impact, sending him to the ground. Her knife was in her hand in a second flat and she stabbed his throat in a second. She dodged the warm blood that squirted out of his convulsing body, the choking sounds he made as the dark, red liquid gurgled in his mouth._

_Wiping her knife the best she could on his chain mail, she stood back up and began running to find her chief._

_It didn't take long._

_He was on his knees, being held down by two soldiers while another was standing in front of him, repeatedly kicking him face. The old man didn't so much as whimper as blood gushed from his nose and bruises formed all over his dark face._

_"Father!"_

_The soldier glanced back at her and, quick as a wink, sunk his spear into Great Big Little Panther's chest._

_"NO!"_

_Enraged beyond reason, Tiger Lily waved her hand and vines shot up from the ground, wrapping themselves around the three men's neck and dragging them to the ground. _

_She ignored their pleas for help as she dropped to her knees next to her father, her hands going to his chest to attempt to stop the blood flow._

_"Papa," she whispered, her lips trembling as she fought to keep a brave face on. "Don't worry, I'll fix you." She moved her hand to heal him, but his hand caught hers._

_"I am old, my sweet Tiger. Let me die a warrior." He began to cough violently, his hand clutching hers. "Save your magic to protect the tribe."_

_"I won't leave you here. Please let me heal you, it'll just take a second-!"_

_"Go," he pleaded, looking more scared than when he had been being beaten. "Help our family. Go!"_

_"I love you, Papa," she sobbed. "I love you so much."_

_His face softened. "I love you too."_

_With those words, she seemed to gain strength. She got to her feet and took off, not even bothering to hold back the sobs that escaped her as she ran deeper into the woods, looking for any signs of the survivors. They were good at hiding, she knew. They had always been prepared in case this were to happen._

_But all their warrior men were supposed to be home. Never had she imagined they'd be so defenseless._

_The coppery, metallic smell of blood was thick in the air. Tiger Lily picked up her pace, knowing that she must have been getting close. The screams had long died down, surely they had found hiding places and were waiting for someone to retrieve them._

_Tiger Lily's bare feet skidded to a halt when she came upon a clearing. At first, all she could see was red. Puddles of it, streams of it, even stains on the forest floor._

_It wasn't until the moan of one of the children filled the air did she realize that the red was blood, and the bodies of her dead family were lying in it._

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Please tell me you're kidding!"

Regina raised an eyebrow at Serena, looking annoyed. "Why would I joke about that?"

"B-but that's your heart!" Serena exclaimed. "How the hell did she get it!? I thought you hid it!" She took a step back, eyeing the woman suspiciously. "How do I know Zelena isn't talking through you right now?"

"Keep your voice down," Regina hissed, rolling her eyes before glancing around the seemingly empty street. "I put a spell on my heart. No one can control me."

"That's exactly what Zelena would say."

Regina straightened, fixing Serena under her piercing gaze. "Before the curse broke, you dropped your candle at the Miner's Festival and ended up setting a stall, along with two nearby people, on fire."

"Regina, Gold and Dr. Hopper forgave me for that, why can't you?"

The mayor shook her head. "Anyway, I wanted to know if there is anything about Zelena's past that you could tell me about. Anything useful?"

"Your mother abandoned her," she said, shrugging. "She was raised by this couple in Oz. Her father was an asshole, according to her. I was only her Godmother for a day and that's mostly what she whined about, along with getting pissy at me a lot. Rumplestiltskin taught her magic but I helped her a bit too for a few hours."

Regina pursed her lips. "I need more than that. I need to dig deeper, to figure out why Cora abandoned her. Maybe it'll help us understand more and see what it is about the past that she plans on changing."

Serena's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Why don't you ask Cora yourself?"

Understanding lit up Regina's face. "That may just work. We do have the murder weapon and the murderer." The prospect of digging up dirt on her least favorite sister seemed to please her. "Now, I settled Amy and Pan in their new house a couple hours ago but I'm sure they'll want to be a part of this. Since you have to pick Felix up from there anyway would you mind telling them to meet the rest of us at my house?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Serena asked hesitantly. "After all, Amy and Cora's relationship made you and Cora look like the mother-daughter dream team."

"I know," she admitted with a sigh. "But this is our sister we're talking about. She'll want to be there."

Serena shrugged. "Okay. I'll let her know."

Regina nodded and began walking in the opposite direction, her pace increasing with each step her high-heeled foot took. Serena took her time, tightening her jacket and watching Regina walk away before she started walking herself.

She'd deliver the message. But no way in hell was Amy going to be there tonight. Peter would never allow it.

Satisfied that the baby daddy would keep his wife and baby safe, she began to make her way towards the lovebirds new nest.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

"YOU'RE FUCKING INSANE!"

I cringed. Serena had called Peter insane at least three times so far. At this point he looked ready to tear Serena's throat out with his own teeth. The argument had been going on for a while and at this point I hadn't intervened, mostly because I wasn't sure whose side I was on yet.

I sighed, resting my chin on Tootles head. The ten year old had curled up on my lap and showed no signs of moving for a while. I could hear his quiet snickers as we watched Serena and Peter go at it.

Felix was leaning against the wall, chewing on a toothpick. I couldn't tell if he was listening to them or trying to tune them out. Either way, he looked bored, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips whenever one of them would have a harsh insult for the other.

We'd only had about a couple hours of peace before things had exploded again. But it was a nice couple hours, using our magic to decorate our brand new house, near the edge of town.

It was everything I could hope for and more. It was a big, two-story home with the forest behind us and the road to the town in front of us. We were only a ten minute walk away from Regina's house. Along with wide, open rooms, it had big windows, wooden floors and a rustic interior design. It took away my homesickness for the tree house Peter and I had called home back in the Enchanted Forest.

Together, Peter and I had managed to make the house look like as much like our previous home as possible. There were, of course, modern things, such as electricity and plumbing, a television in the family room, and a computer in a small study that I wasn't sure Peter or I would ever use. Maybe Tootles would learn how to play games on it.

My absolute favorite part, however, was the microwave and refrigerator in the kitchen. I could finally get back to helping Peter cook and introduce him to microwaveable meals.

Other than that, everything was simple and beautiful, with colors and plants that made me feel as though I was standing back in Neverland. Peter liked it too, I could tell. I owed Regina so much for this. I wondered if it had always been here. It seemed too suited for me and Peter's taste to be just a coincidence.

There was one room, however, that Peter and I had left untouched. The spare room that was going to become the baby's room.

He still hadn't come clean about how he felt about our baby and I didn't know how to get him to talk. It was all mixed signals. One minute I catch him glaring at the closed door of the spare room, the next he was staring at my stomach with a softness in his eyes that I had only seen when he looked at me.

"This is Cora we're talking about," Peter reminded her through gritted teeth. "As much as I don't like it, Amy has more of a right to be there than any of us. Cora owes her an explanation for what she did to her and Zelena!"

"You mean how she sold her to you?" Serena asked sweetly. "Yeah I think we all know she did that because she's a heartless bitch-literally."

Peter's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Careful, fairy. Either way, I'm interested in hearing what she has to say about Zelena and I'm not going to force Amy to stay here if she wants to go."

"We don't know what will happen during the seance!" Serena snapped. "Have you even thought about your child inside of her?"

"You really think I'd let her go if I thought there was even the slightest chance she'd get hurt? Cora is _dead. _There is nothing more she can do."

"You may not realize how precious children are but I sure as hell do! You cannot risk your kid because you have a sick, twisted idea of psychotherapy for your wife!"

"I'm sort of interested to know what the brat wants," Felix spoke up dryly, raising an eyebrow at me.

At that, the other two looked at me as though just realizing I was still there. I blinked, the sudden attention catching me off guard. I had been planning on letting them scream themselves hoarse and then do what I wanted anyway.

"Well I don't particularly like the idea of talking to her again . . ." I swallowed. I hadn't seen my mother since she'd thrown pixie dust in my face, erasing my memories of my life in the Enchanted Forest and Wonderland. She'd shown cruelty towards me, and especially others, that I still had nightmares about, nightmares that Peter had been trying to put a stop to for a long time. I knew he wanted me to get closure with Cora and I could see his point. Maybe then I could move on and finally forget the monster that gave birth to me.

"Peter's right," I finally said. "I can't run from Cora forever. I need this. As long as my baby will be safe, I want to go."

Peter smirked arrogantly at Serena. "Well, look at that. Keep an eye on Tootles while we're gone, would you?"

"NO!" Tootles howled, throwing his arms around my neck. "DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THEM!"

Ignoring Serena's indignant protests, I patted Tootles' back and whispered, "Just go to bed early and you won't have to deal with them as much."

The plan seemed to appease him for he calmed down. I couldn't help but feel accomplished. I wasn't so much as helping him as I was trying to trick him into a regular bedtime. He always looked exhausted and he was thin as a rail, except for the roundness of his face and his baby cheeks. He hadn't had structure in who knows how long and now was the chance for him to be a normal, healthy kid again.

I understood his concern, considering the amount of tantrums and fits I'd had, even before I was pregnant. But I had to grow up now, and learn to deal with these things. I was going to be a mother, and I needed to get myself together.

That included facing my mother.

I set Tootles aside and stood up. "She can't hurt us, right?"

"No," Peter promised, crossing the room to slip his arms around my waist. "Even if she could, she wouldn't. If she wanted you dead, she would have done it while she was alive."

As horrible of a thought as it was, it made sense. All she did in Wonderland was cut off the heads of those who opposed her. She could have killed me whenever she wanted to without a single person to care other than Jefferson.

"Ready?" Peter asked.

I nodded. "Let's go."

After getting my coat, something he refused to wear, we both made our way out of our new home and started towards Regina's. Every so often, I glanced over at him. The look on his face was cold, his eyes hard and deep in thought. When he caught me looking, he gave me a small, reassuring smile and squeezed my hand.

"I wish you would talk to me," I said softly.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows at me, putting on a mask of confusion. A while ago I might have bought it, but now I knew how to look past what was on the surface of his face.

"What are you talking about?" He nudged my shoulder playfully. "I talk to you about everything."

"That's true," I said lightly. "You even told me how you felt about the baby last night."

I was a little pleased when he winced, shutting his eyes. I could almost hear him cursing himself. We were finally getting somewhere.

I stopped walking and pulled him to a stop. "Peter," I said. I waited until he met my gaze, his jaw clenched. "Why didn't you tell me from the beginning instead of bottling it all up?"

"What was I supposed to say?" he said through gritted teeth. It had gotten cold enough that I could see his breath, coming out like fire from a dragon. "That I wished I'd never knocked you up? That that baby couldn't have come at the worst fucking time!?"

He hardly ever cussed. But when he did, it was usually in bed or when he was beyond angry.

Cursing very loudly, he turned around and kicked the street lamp pole with the flat of his foot. I winced at the noise it made, half-expecting the thing to topple over from his strength. He faced me again, his eyes half-crazed and full of self-loathing. I had to force myself not to step back.

"I can see it in your eyes, Amy. You're disgusted with me." He laughed bitterly. "Why shouldn't you be? Since the day the shadow brought you to Neverland I've destroyed your life. I've hurt you, lied to you, betrayed your endless amount of trust in me, and now you and our child are in jeopardy." He laughed again, his teeth bared and nostrils flaring. "What a great story we'll have to tell him or her someday! That we conceived it in a fucking cage! How am I supposed to take care of a child if I can't even keep you safe from Zelena!?"

"I'm not disgusted, Peter," I insisted desperately, wrapping my arms around myself to keep warm and to hide my shaking. "You saved me. I was left alone, thinking I had no one in the world that cared about me. You've given me love that I never dreamed I'd have and helped me find my family, people that truly care for me."

Gingerly, I reached out and took his hand, guiding it to rest on my stomach. He breathed heavily, his thumb lightly rubbing over my stomach. His eyes flickered to mine, as though waiting for me to push him away.

I touched his cheek. "We have endured so much together and despite it all, we've pulled through. This baby is living, breathing proof of that. Every cry this baby makes will be for us told hold it because even as a baby it knows that you and I are its protectors and providers. Then when it's older, you'll be the one they turn to to check under their bed because they'll know that no monster would dare come near them when their daddy is there."

Peter stared at my stomach, his lips tight and his face red as though it were about to explode from the emotions he was trying to suppress. I kissed his jawline and buried my face into the crook of his neck.

"We can give this child the love that you and I didn't get," I whispered. "Don't lose hope because Zelena outsmarted us once or twice. I'll always believe in you, remember?"

He wrapped his arms around me tightly, leaning his head down to rest his cheek against mine. The warmth of his skin suddenly touching my cold skin made me shudder slightly, but I relaxed into it immediately, my whole body feeling as though it was now being warmed from the inside out.

Especially when he murmured, amusement laced in his tone, "Our baby is going to be the most stubborn child that the realms have ever seen."

* * *

**AN: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! *throws confetti***

**Today, November 3rd, marks one year since the Jewel of Neverland was published. I want to thank you guys so much for sticking with this story and reviewing, following, favoriting, all that good stuff. Writing this has changed my life, for the better, and your love and support has rendered me speechless 85% of my day.**

**Not even joking. That much.**

**Seriously, you guys have made me a better writer and I will never be able to repay you for that. Thank you! *insert fifty hearts***


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: SORRY FOR THE WAIT MY LOVES! To make it up to you, I put in some smut and some nice fluff. Next chapter will come out sooner, I hope. Most likely on Monday or Tuesday. I just got a job at Yankee Candle at the mall so that with college will cut my time a bit, but I'm going to work harder to get at least two chapters a weak, or one every week at least.**

**Chapter 15**

**Amy's P.O.V**

* * *

"Shouldn't we get going?"

Despite what I said, my fingers wound in Peter's hair tighter as his lips ran across my neck, teasingly sucking at the sweet spots. I felt his breath hit my throat when he snickered, taking obvious delight in the suggestion I had delivered in what was more of a whisper.

We were still in that alley. It was getting dark, and much colder as the sun went down. But I barely felt it, my back against the brick wall with his body pressed against mine.

Peter kissed my neck again, running his tongue across the little marks he'd made, very lightly grinding his pelvis against me. He was dragging this out too long. If he didn't keep going I was going to explode.

My hand still gripping his soft, light brown hair, I tugged his head up and kissed him hard, nipping his lower lip until he gave my tongue access to his mouth. It wasn't even thirty seconds later that he pulled away.

My head fell back against the wall, a whine rising in my throat. "Peeeteeeer. If you have to do this to me in public, you at least can't just stop!"

He grinned. "Relax." He shrugged off the jacket he was wearing. "I'm just giving you my coat. You're freezing."

"I wasn't cold until you stopped."

"You didn't realize you were cold until I stopped," he corrected.

I smiled sheepishly, accepting his bigger jacket when he slid it on over my smaller on. It made me feel a little awkward and bulky, but definitely warmer. I especially liked how it already smelled like him.

"Thank you," I said gratefully. "But aren't you cold?" I eyed his mostly bare arms skeptically.

Peter slid his hands under both of my jackets to wind around my waist. "I'm fine, Amy."

He bent his head down and captured my lips in his again. A soft sigh slipped out of me and I held him tighter, very happy with the idea of being his source of warmth.

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I could tell he felt the same way. Sure, my psychotic half-sister was still out there. And maybe I did have to face my psychotic mother tonight. But he didn't hate our baby. Now I knew that no one in the world would ever be able to touch him or her. Not with us as parents. Damn my morals to hell. I would skin Zelena alive myself if she even thought about laying a finger on my child.

He began to rub in between my legs, pressing his thumb down lightly until I was trying to push against his hand for more friction.

"Don't tease," I begged. Not only were we short on time, but I was also just desperate for a release.

There was also the fact that somehow could walk by and look down the alley at any moment.

Peter chuckled at my insistence but complied, his fingers quickly unbuttoning my jeans and sliding them, as well as my panties, down just past my thighs. I shivered, from both the cold air hitting my bare skin and the anticipation as I helped him pull his pants down partially as well.

His forehead laid against mine, a devious twinkle in his eyes as he pressed a light kiss against my mouth. A few seconds later, I felt the head of his penis push through my folds and inside of me. The familiar sensation of being completely filled by him left me gasping and clutching him to me by his shirt. I moved my hips to meet his thrusts and we quickly found a good rhythm.

I had to bite down on his shoulder to keep myself from crying out. I couldn't imagine ever having sex with anyone else. Only he knew how to bring me to my knees, in a literal sense as well as metaphorical, and bring me pleasure I never knew existed before he was in my life.

After a couple minutes of him slamming into me, he started whispering in my ear. "I told you you'd like this," he purred, grunting as he fought back moans of his own. Not ceasing his thrusting, his fingers sliding inside me to tease my clit. "You like having me take you fast and hard in public. Hm?" He nuzzled my ear with his nose, he tongue flicking out to glide along my neck. "My little angel is secretly naughty, aren't you?"

His accent alone was enough to make me melt. Combined with those words, his fingers, and him repeatedly hitting my G-spot had me coming faster than I ever had. I had to bit down on him even harder to muffle my scream as wave after wave of euphoria washed over me, leaving me drained.

Once my own orgasm I kept my arms wrapped around his neck as his thrusts grew even rougher and faster, too exhausted to keep going myself. I let my body relax against him, relying on him to keep my standing as I worked to catch my breath, my eyes flickering shut. To help him, I trailed kisses along his neck, going up to his jawline, and finally landing on his mouth, where I kissed him with slow, long pulls of his lips, gently gliding my tongue inside of his mouth and teasingly pulling it back out. A few minutes later, he came too.

Not giving himself time to recover, he pulled out of me and pulled his pants back up. With a wave of his hand the sticky mess was cleared off and I was able to pull my jeans on again.

"Now I'm ready for bed," I said with a sigh, linking my arms through his and leaning against him as we casually walked out of the alley to finally head to my sister's.

"Want me to carry you?" he offered, smirking cockily.

Not in the mood to come up with a retaliation, I just shrugged and said, "Maybe later."

"Right," he agreed. "After we chat with my dear mother-in-law."

I started giggling and found myself unable to stop. The image of her finding out that the boy she tried to keep me from was now her son-in-law was too funny.

"That might have been a wedding she actually would have cried at, heart or no heart."

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

Peter spoke less and less on the rest of the walk to Regina's mansion, finding himself completely entranced by how often Amy laughed. Yesterday she'd looked as though the life had been sucked right out of her. Now it was as if she was glowing from the inside out. She was joking and smiling, her hand going to touch her stomach every so often. There were still the dark circles under her eyes, that had been there for the last year, and she was getting tired easily. But her spirits were high again and he planned on making sure it stayed that way. He had a few ideas to ensure that her smile stayed on her face as much as possible.

"Everyone else is here."

Peter rolled his eyes before fixing them on Regina, quirking his brow. After all this time he would have thought she'd be a bit more civil towards him. It had been a year since he'd tried to kill Henry, after all.

"I guess saying 'hello' would be too much for you, wouldn't it? How welcoming."

Regina rolled her own eyes and stepped aside to allow her sister and her brother-in-law to walk through the doorway of her house, her expression annoyed as she took in Amy clinging to Peter's side.

Before he could even open his mouth to make another remark that would surely infuriate he, Amy squeezed his hand, quite painfully, and said with a bright, innocent smile, "Regina, our house is incredible. I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you for it."

She let go of his hand to wrap her arms around her sister, who accepted the warm hug.

"Don't mention it," she replied. "Go ahead into the study. I'll be there in a minute. I have to finish the tea."

"That sounds so good right now," Amy said with a sigh.

"You don't drink it," Regina explained over her shoulder as she started heading back into the kitchen. "You'll see."

Amy made a face, looking only slightly disappointed before she slipped her hand into his again. He noticed it had started shaking a bit. Her face, however, appeared determined.

"Well let's get this over with," she said in a weak attempt to sound cheerful and casual about the whole situation.

"Everything will be fine," he murmured. He glanced around quickly to make sure no one was in view and he let his hand rest over her stomach, letting his thumb caress where he was sure the baby was.

"Nothing's going to happen to either of you." When Amy didn't reply he nudged her. "We never fail, right?"

She finally nodded. "Right."

Keeping a firm grip on her hand, he pulled her along with him to the study, where the Savior and her parents, as well as Killian, were all gathered inside.

"Emma, will you please tell your mother that we are not going to name your brother _Leopold_," David was pleading just as she and Killian plopped down in two of the seats across from him, the four of them sitting around a medium-sized round table with several small goblets on the center of the table.

Snow White, whose hand was resting on her large stomach, looked at him in an offended manner. "Why not!? It was my father's name!"

"People will make fun of him," he insisted.

"My father was a king," Snow said icily.

"Which is why nobody made fun of him!"

Emma shot Amy and Peter an amused, as well as exasperated, look as they sat down beside Killian, who looked as though he would rather be anywhere else at the moment.

"Killian," he greeted, somewhat cheerfully.

"Pan," he replied curtly, not quite looking at him.

Amy smiled at the pirate captain. "Hey, Hook. How's my drinking buddy?"

That got a laugh out of him. "I'd do better with a drink right now, actually," he replied, motioning his head towards the arguing couple.

Amy bit her lip at the effort of not laughing at the two, laying her head on Peter's shoulder. He draped an arm around her, lightly stroking her hair as he also watched the King and Queen of the Enchanted Forest go at it. He hadn't even thought about names yet and could only hope he and Amy had an easier time choosing. At least neither of them would ever insist on naming it after one of their parents.

"Okay," Snow finally conceded, "what about Ava after my mother?"

David sighed. "I don't know how well that will work with a boy," he pointed out sarcastically.

"It might not be a boy," she shot back.

Regina, thankfully, walked in at that moment, a small kettle in her hand.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she apologized lightly. "I was making this special tea."

She leaned over the table and started pouring the tea into the goblets. David immediately reached for one, lifting it to his lips.

"No!" Regina yelped. "Don't _drink _it."

Noticing the startled looks, she sighed, explaining, "It's a deadly poison for summoning the Dark Vortex."

"I prefer Earl Grey," David remarked, setting his goblet back down.

"The dark what?" Emma questioned, eyeing the liquid Regina was pouring into her goblet.

"Zelena came by this morning," Regina admitted. "While the Dark One was stealing my heart, she was here gloating."

"Oh, Regina!" Amy gasped, her head snapping up. "She has your heart!? Serena didn't mention that part! Are you okay!?"

Regina smiled slightly. Deep down, Peter could tell how touched she was at her sister's concern.

"She does, unfortunately. I put a spell on it to prevent her from controlling me so I'm fine. She said that our weakness was that we didn't know enough about our past. So earlier today, Serena gave me the idea of summoning someone who does."

Looking around at everyone but Peter and Amy, she said quietly, "We have to talk to our mother."

Peter noticed the blood rush out of Snow White's face, making him chuckle slightly. Regina went to a nearby book shelf and pulled a double-sided black and white candle out, setting it down on the table before sitting herself.

"It's a fairly simply ritual," Regina explained once she was seated. "But not often performed."

"If it's easy to talk to the dead, why not do it more?" Emma questioned with a frown. Amy nodded in agreement, also looking intrigued.

"Well, because to do it, you need the murder weapon and . . . the murderer." Her eyes reluctantly went to Snow, who inhaled sharply, a nervous look crossing her face.

Without further ado, Regina lit the match and lit both sides of the candle.

"What do we need to do?" Emma asked tensely.

Regina held her hands out. "Focus on Cora."

"Welcoming thoughts?" Killian piped up.

"Whatever you got."

Peter and Killian made a face at each other, both of them raising an eyebrow, before reluctantly joining hands. Amy squeezed Peter's hand with her left hand before taking Snow's with her right.

"Is it-"

"Shh," Regina cut Emma off, closing her eyes. Emma looked annoyed before closing her eyes as well.

Peter glanced at Amy and saw her eyes closed, completely focused on the task. Snow seemed to be clenching her hand as tightly as Amy was clenching his. He leaned over and brushed his lips across her cheek gently before sitting up straight and shutting his own eyes.

His mind roamed over Cora, memories and thoughts of her, before he decided to try speaking directly to her.

_'Take a good look at your sweet little daughter, Cora. I've won, and she's all mine. Now I'm inviting you to come start a new game with us. So let's play.'_

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I nearly fell off my seat when the wind picked up, gusting through the windows and making the room even colder.

_'Mother?' _I thought meekly. _'Are you there? It's, uh, me. Your youngest child. I mean, I think I'm your youngest. You sound like you got around, what with Zelena being my half-sister so for all I know I could have ten other siblings or something. Not that I'm calling you a whore or anything! I'm just saying, well you know, you just-are you even listening or am I thinking to myself here?'_

My eyes shot open when a loud, crashing sound erupted from above me. All seven of us looked up just in time to see a blue, swirling vortex burst from the ceiling. The sound was so loud that it made my ears hurt, the wind whipping my black hair all over the place.

"We did it," Snow whispered, sounding awed. I had long since lost feeling in the hand she was holding, as I'm sure she had too. We had become good friends in the Enchanted Forest, her and David taking me in when Peter had killed Rumplestiltskin and I had nowhere to go. I was relieved that she still seemed to like and trust me so much. After all, we were family in a weird way considering she was my step-niece.

Or maybe we had some kind of pregnancy telepathy that made us more drawn to each other for comfort.

My eyes flicked to Peter, and I blinked, entirely unprepared to see his teeth bared in a vicious grin, staring into the vortex as though he was waiting for my mother just so he could rip her throat out. The wind was making his own hair fly back from his face, his breathing slow and steady, as though he was drinking it in.

He caught my eye and the look abruptly vanished, being replaced by his usual arrogant, yet incredibly gentle and loving smile. After our time together, we had practically learned to communicate without words and right now I could tell he was telling me, yet again, not to worry, that he wouldn't let anything happen. I gave a weak smile back, reassuring him that I believed him, I was just nervous to talk to Cora. He nodded and rubbed soothing circles across my hand with his thumb. My silent message was mostly true, but mostly I was really praying that I just imagined the cruel look on his face.

"Cora!?" Regina called, shouting to be heard over the shrill wailing of the tornado from Hell. "Mother, can you hear us!?"

I stared up into the vortex, waiting for the moment when I would hear her voice and look into those eyes of hers that were as empty and lifeless as the black abyss above us. Thinking about her dark, soul-less made me realize how truly scared I was to face her again after all these years.

She's dead, I reminded myself, she can't hurt me or anyone else anymore. The more I thought about it, the stronger I felt. Even if she could hurt me, I wasn't a timid, lonely child in Wonderland anymore. Hell, I wasn't even the confused, weak Lost Girl on Neverland anymore.

I could fight back. I _would _fight back. For me, for Peter, for my sister and the rest of my new family. Most importantly, for my son or daughter.

"Cora, give us a sign!" Regina pleaded. She looked at me, nodding her head to the vortex.

Without hesitation, I cried out, "Mother, please answer us! We need your help!"

We were all holding our breaths, waiting for the Queen of Hearts to respond to us. When she didn't, the fear left me completely, anger taking over instead. I could tell Regina felt the exact same way.

"Do _not_ ignore us now, Mother!" she yelled. Desperation seemed to seize her as she begged. "Please! You owe us this!"

After keeping us apart all these years, putting us both through hell and misery, I should say so.

The table gave a harsh shudder, eliciting a yelp from Snow. As quickly as it came, the vortex shrunk with a snap and vanished. I frowned, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. Was the table bump a sign from her? Was she here or something?

"Sorry, love," Hook said with a sheepish smirk at my sister. "That was me. I crossed my legs and bumped the table."

"Nice going," Peter complimented, snickering.

I stared back up at the ceiling, unable to believe that Cora would ignore us like this when we really needed her. After everything she put me and Regina through . . . after not telling either of us that we had two sisters . . . making Regina resort to dark magic and pushing me to the brink of insanity. Abandoning Zelena who was pushed far past insanity and crossed into the definition of a sociopath.

Did she truly resent us that much?

I suppose I was wrong. Even in death she could still hurt me.

I looked at Regina, unable to help the tears stinging my eyes. Wordlessly, we both leaned forward and blew out one end of the candle. When she sat back, she held her arms open for me.

Feeling like a child again, I released Peter and Snow's hands. I crept around the table and crawled into her lap, wrapping my arms around her.

Neither of us cried, but she hugged me tightly, letting me lay my head against her chest as she rocked me gently.

"Do we try it again?" I heard Snow ask quietly.

"No," Regina said. "There's no point. It worked. The portal opened, but . . . nothing came from it."

"She doesn't want to talk to either of us," I said softly.

Regina sighed, her hand rubbing up and down my back. "Guess whatever secrets lie in her past, she wants to keep buried there."

Hearing the hurt in her voice, feeling as betrayed as I was at all the lies Cora told and the secrets she kept, well, it made me want nothing more than to tell her that I was pregnant.

* * *

**AN: Once again, reviews are appreciated! :) **

**I'd have made this longer but, well, basically my big brother and were watching South Park together and at one point he started laughing and told me he hoped I ended up with someone like Eric Cartmen and I replied with something equally offensive and, uh, long story short, I ended up tackling him and there was punching, hair pulling, kicking and a lot of screaming. So now my mom's making us go eat dinner at our dad's because she's given up on trying to get us to grow up. **

**Personally, I think she just wants control of the television because she just stepped over us to cross the room to grab the remote.**

**xD I love my family.**


End file.
